Picking up the Pieces
by Superfan209
Summary: sequel to walk away. Ragiku is picking up the pieces of her life with the help of her friends
1. Waking up

A/N : This story picks up were my last story (walk away) left off. Rangiku is trying to pick up the pieces for her life with the help of her friends. In the process she finds comfort in an unlikely place.

The main paring is Rangiku/Byakuya. There and other smaller pairings involved: Ichigo/Rukia, Shunsui/Nanao and possible Toshiro/Karin.

Also at my brothers request, I killed Momo.

When I woke up the next morning I was still holding Gins letter in my hand. I was not sure how long I cried before I finally fell asleep. I look over at the clock.

"Damn. Noon already? I know I like to sleep in but this is ridiculous!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Just a minuet!"

I took one last look at the letter which I was still holding. After a few seconds I remembered the knock at the door. I put the letter in the night stand drawer and went to answer the door. As I got up there was a second knock.

"Okay I'm coming"

When I opened the door it was may good friend Nanao looking as impatient as ever.

"Ran did you forget about lunch, Wait whats wrong? You look like hell."

"Sorry Nanao I just woke up I had a really rough night."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, come in and I will get cleaned up so we can go"

"Are you sure that you are up to going?"

"Yes It might make me feel better."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. Didn't you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes ,Ran, but it can wait I am not that hungry. Plus I want to make sure that you are going to be okay before we go anywhere. "

"Alright. I has orders to clean out Gins old quarters. So I did it yesterday. I was just fine until I cleaned out his desk. There was a picture of us from the academy and this letter."

I walked to the nightstand and retrieved the letter. I then handed it to her to read.

"Are you sure that you're okay with me reading this Rangiku?"

"Of course Nanao. If not I wouldn't have handed it to you."

She took the letter from me and quickly read it to herself.

"Oh my, Rangiku I'm sorry."

I smiled at her

"Don't be sorry Hun. It's not anyone's fault."

"So this is why you couldn't sleep?"

"Yea, I cried for I don't know how long before I finally nodded off. I'll be just a few Hun, then we can go."

I went to the bathroom and cleaned my self up a bit. I really did look like hell. But I needed this. There really is no point to staying in my quarters sulking. I finished getting ready and put on the best smile I could muster.

"Ready Nanao, lets do this."

As we walked to the streets of the Rukongai, it was rather peaceful. We reached our favorite care and sat at our usual table. We came to this cafe every Saturday for they already knew our order.

"So Ran are you sure that you are going to be okay?"

"I think I will be. Plus I have to be with the condition that Captain Hitsugaya's in. The tenth can't afford the both of us being emotional wrecks!"

With the death of my captains closest childhood friend, he was in no condition to really do anything.

"It's really sad that Momo had to die for Aizen's indiscretions."

"I know. Toshiro isn't taking it well, Although this is what I expected when I found out that she had died."

"Well I'll tell you what Rangiku, tonight we are going out. I'm going to call the boys and we are going to your favorite bar."

""I don't know Nanao, I'm not sure I really feel like doing anything."

"Look you know that I don't usually drink. But I'm willing to drink with you tonight. Shunsui will be pleased to join us to. He never misses an opportunity to get me drunk."

For the first time today I really laughed.

"That's true! He is ever the opportunist!"

"I know that you would think that after being in a relationship all this time he would know that it's not necessary!"

We both had a good laugh at the turn of your conversation. By the time our food came we were both fairly hungry. As we ate Nanao sent hell butterfly's out to the third, sixth, ninth, and eleventh to let them know of our plans for the night.

"Wait Nanao, if you are going to get drunk with me, who is going to babysit us?"

She looked at me and smiled

"I'll talk to Shunsui, I'm sure Captain Ukitake will be up for the task. He has been feeling better lately."

"Okay then sound like a plan!"

We finished our food and paid. As we started our walk back, I finally started to feel a little like myself.

"Ran, if you are not up for this tonight it's okay."

"No Nanao. I think this will be good for me. Also I was thinking that I might ask my captain if he wants to join us."

"It would be nice if he would. But you know he most likely won't."

"I know, but its worth a shot right?"

She smiled at me "Right."

As we came to the eighth division, Shunsui Kyoraku was already waiting for Nanao's return.

"Ah. My lovely Nanao's finally back. How was lunch?"

"Just fine Captain. We have plans tonight. We are going drinking with Rangiku and the boys."

The eighth division Captain got the most devious smile I've seen since I first saw the creepy grin Gin had.

"So my Nanao-chan is going to drink too?"

"Yes, do you think that Captain Ukitake is up to being our moderator?"

"I'm sure he is. He is feeling well today. Plus Rukia and Ichigo are here for a visit. I'm sure that they will be happy to join us as well."

"Alright Ran, it looks like everything is set. Do you want us to meet you at your quarters or the bar?"

"You and Shun can meet me at my place. We will meet everyone else there."

"Alright, go home, get some rest and get ready to party!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my friend. Never did things like that come out of her mouth. I bid them both goodbye and made my way back to the tenth. I decided to stop by the office to see if Captain Hitsugaya was in. When I arrived he was sitting in our shared office on the couch with is head in his hands.

"Captain"

"Oh Matsumoto I didn't hear you come in. Is everything alright?"

I smiled at my captain

"Of course, everything is fine. I was wondering if you would like to go out with us tonight. Myself and some for the captains and lieutenants are going to have a drink."

"It's okay Rangiku Ill pass."

"Okay Captain have a nice night."

I knew with his current state it was best not to press the issue. I left the office to head back to my quarters. I have a very long night ahead of me.


	2. The bar

When I got home I decided to take a short nap. I still has a few hours before I had to start getting ready. I set the alarm for seven o'clock and laid down. With the lack of sleep I had the night before I had no problems falling into a peaceful slumber. When the alarm went off I felt rested and more like my normal self. I got up and started to get ready. I took my time and made sure that I looked my best. At around eight thirty there was a knock on the door. I could sense it was Nanao and Shunsui.

"Come in guys, I will be right out."

"Ran don't you ever lock your door?"

"Of course Nanao, but if I am expecting guest, sometimes its just easier to leave it open."

"I guess you're right. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure am! Shun, Nanao lead the way!"

With that we were on our way to our favorite bar. When we arrived almost every one was already there. Hisagi, Izuru and Renji arrived just before we did. Captain Ukitake, Rukia and Ichigo got there at the same time us.

"Hi everyone!"

I smiled brightly at all of my friends. I'm really lucky to have them all. One of the advantages to drinking with Captains is the good seating where we won't be bothered by a lot of people. We all took our seat to get started. Shunsui sat next to Hisagi with Nanao comfortably on his lap. Ukitake next to him with Ichigo to his left and Rukia to the right of Ichigo. I took my seat next to Renji. That left one empty seat since Nanao was not using it.

"Where's Ikkaku and Yumichicka?"

"Miss us much Ran-chan"

I turned in my seat and smiled

"Always Yumi!"

"There is only one chair here Rangiku, how are we both suppose to sit?"

At this point Renji decided to pipe in with a grin on his face

"Well Rangiku, you can sit on my lap and one of them can have your chair."

"In your wildest dreams Abarai!"

While Renji and I were arguing, Rukia had given her seat up to Yumichicka and Ikkaku took his seat next to me. When I looked back Rukia was sat on Ichigo's lap. Shunsui looked around the table and with a happy laugh bellowed

"Let the drinking begin!"

That one simple statement brought cheers all around. So came the first round of drinks..

I noticed the happy smile on Rukia face

"Hey Rukia I don't get to talk to you all that often. So are you and Ichi an official couple now?"

"Yea, shortly after I returned to the world of the living I told him that I thought that I had feeling for him. Turns out that he felt the same way. We decided to see where things went and here we are. So it's been about six months"

"Well Congratulations to the both of you!"

I realized that it is really nice having a drink with all of my friends. I was starting to feel more like my normal self.

We kept drinking and laughing for about another hour. About the same time the fourth round came a heard a familiar voice from behind me..

"Get your hand off my sister Kurosaki"

"Ni-Sama what are you doing here? "

"I was alerted that returned and was wondering why I had not seen you yet."

"I'm sorry Ni-Sama, shortly after we arrived Captain Ukitake asked us to loin him. I was going to come see you in the morning."

"Very well, but why is that boy touching you?"

"Lay off Byakuya. You know that we are dating. Besides we needed more space."

"I don't believe I was speak..."

Before the arguments got out of hand I decided to intervene.

"Captain Kuchiki why don't you stay and have a drink with us since you came all that way out here?"

"Thank you Matsumoto,but I have other matters to attend to."

Then he turned and stated to walk away. Renji got up to talk to him. After about five minuets Renji returned with the Captain in tow. Renji grabbed a chair for him and for whatever reason he chose to sit between Renji and I. I have to admit, I was actually kind of shocked the Noble Byakuya Kuchiki would take the time to stay and grace us with his presence. I already knew that he is not very talkative. He speaks when spoken to and his answers are brief and to the point. Between glaring at Ichigo and trying to be polite, he was fairly busy. But as arrogant as he is I couldn't help but look at him. Besides he is probably the best looking man in the whole damn soul society. I should have know that my stolen glances wouldn't go unnoticed. I look over at Nanao and she flashed me a smile at said she knew and I couldn't help but smile back at her. He sat with us for close to an hour before he spoke on his own accord.

"Rukia, I will take my leave now. I hope that Ichigo and yourself will join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Rukia had already had quite a bit to drink. Luckily the girl can hold her alcohol. Without so much as a stutter she replied

"Of course Ni-Sama."

I'm not sure what came over me at that moment but as he stood to leave I grabbed his hand. Apparently everyone noticed this as well.

"Captain are you sure you don't want to stay with us a little longer the night is still young."

"No ,thank you, Lieutenant. I must take my leave now."

With that he gently pulled his hand form mine, turned and walked away. Renji was the first to speak after he left

"Rangiku! Are you nuts grabbing the Captain like that?"

Because of the look on his face, I couldn't stop the fit of laughter that came over me. After that time seem to pass more quickly. I cant tell you how many bottle of Sake we drank. But I realized at that moment that I didn't have a care in the world.

When the bartender made the last call Ukitake looked to Shunsui

"Alright Shun, I am going to go, I have to make sure these two get back to the barracks without falling over."

"We are going to go too. Either Hisagi or I will take Izuru home."

I looked around

"Where's Ikkaku and Yumi"

"Remember Ran Ikkaku has been coming her for many years. The bartender has a room for him in the back. All Yumichicka has to do is make sure he gets there and then he leaves."

As Renji finished his explanation Yumi appeared before us.

"I'm leaving before this place gets anymore ugly then it already is."

I watch as the retreating figures of most of my friend walked out the door. That left only myself Nanao and Shunsui. I looked over to the happy couple to see Shun lean down and whisper something into her ear. She chucked rather loudly

"So Rangiku, did you have a good time?"

"Of course honey. There's nothing good friends and sake can't fix!"

"I was you, you know."

"You saw me what Nanao?"

"Looking at Captain Kuchiki."

"I was not! You really did drink too much didn't you Nanao?"

"Ran-Chan do you realize that you grabbed him when he tried to leave?"

"I did no such thing Shunsui Kyoraku!"

He laughed at me. Ever though my words weren't slurred I was terribly drunk.

"Well he didn't have to come in here looking all beautiful and have drinks with is now did he?"

"Oh really Rangiku! Is that how you see?" Nanao chuckled at me.

"Yup Nana that is how I see it!"

"Ok Shun. She us calling me Nana, It's time to get her home."

I started laughing, I know that she hates being called Nana. The bot of them stood and Nanao came around the table to help me up.

"Thank you Nana, you know I love you right?"

She smiled at me

"I know Ran. Lets go home."

Shunsui couldn't help but laugh at the two of us as we left the bar and headed for home.

After a short time we arrived back at my quarters. The three of us went inside. Nanao helped me to my room and shut the door.

"Nanao, I want to thank you for everything tonight."

"What are friends for Ran."

She gave me a hug and helped me change into a nightgown. I layed down and she tucked me in as if I were a small child.

"Goodnight Rangiku"

"Goodnight Nanao"

I watch as she open the door to leave. Shunsui was standing next to the couch. I could see the fake pout on his face.

"Why did you have to close the door Nanao-chan?"

"Because Shun, as much as I love you, you are a pervert."

He laughed as be bent down to kiss her

"Lets go home precious."

I smiled as I watched there exchange. As I heard the footsteps of my retreating friends I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Did you notice

Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku have been friends for many years. So when Jushiro received and invitation to breakfast the next morning, he was happy to join his long time friend. Ukitake had chose not to drink the night before for a couple of reasons. For one he did want to not want to aggravate his illness. Secondly he wanted to make sure that his large, sometimes rowdy group of friends didn't get out of hand. When he arrived at his friends house it was ten o'clock. He knocked on the door and was a little surprised that it was Shunsui that opened it.

"Shun, I'm a little surprised to see you to see you looking so lively after all the sake you drank last night."

"Yar, yar Ju, you know that it takes a lot more than what I drank last night to set me hung over."

"Where's Nanao? Normally she rises with the sun doesn't she?"

Shunsui chuckled

"She drank a little to much last night."

As Shunsui finished his sentence, they heard a groan from behind them. Nanao emerged from the bedroom wearing Shunsui's pink kimono.

"Shunsui, the next time I decide to drink that much stop me. Oh Captain Ukitake I didn't realize you were here."

"Good morning Nanao. Please call me Jushiro. We are not in the office. No need for the formality."

She smiled warmly at the friendly captain.

"Of course, please excuse me I'm going to clean up a bit. I will join you shortly."

With that she turned back to their bedroom and disappeared.

"Silly Nanao-chan. If she think I'm going to stop her, she has another thing coming!"

Both men laughed and carried on until Nanao reappeared about thirty minuets later. She smiled at them

"We did a good thing last night, Rangiku looked like she was feeling better."

"Better? What happened to her?"

Well Capt... I mean Jushiro, she was ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto to clean Gin Ichimaru's old quarters. While cleaning she found a letter that he wrote to her. When she read it, it shook her up pretty bad. When I went to her house for our lunch date yesterday she was a mess. That's why after reading the letter myself and talking to her, I thought it was good idea to try and take her mind off of things. Hence our little get together.

"See my little Nanao-Chan is such a good friend!" Shunsui exclaimed as he came to hug her. Jushiro couldn't help but smile at the couple.

"It's really nice of you to do that for her. We don't need her emotionally drained as will as her captain. "

"That's what she told me yesterday. She is really worried about him."

"I know but at least she it thinking clearly enough to help him."

"I'm just happy everyone had a good time last night."

At that moment Nanao remembered something that she had noticed the night before.

"Did either of you notice anything strange last night."

"What, the fact that Byakuya joined us? " Jushiro asked.

"Well yes that, and the fact that he seemed a little distracted."

"You are right Nanao. Normally if Ichigo is anywhere near Rukia, he wont take his eyes off the two if them."

"So you noticed him watching Rangiku too?"

"I did. I also noticed her looking at him every chance that she got."

"I noticed her as well. I know that she knows I saw her too."

"Where was I when the two of you were noticing all of this?"

"You Shun, were busying yourself with Nanao and sake."

The last statement made her blush. To take the attention from herself she added.

"I think what I found even more strange was the fact that he didn't jerk away from her when she grabbed him."

"You're right. Normally he wouldn't allow any one to hold on to him for as long as she did. Hell for that matter, normally no one would be allowed to even touch him."

"Do you guys think that maybe it was the sake?"

"To tell you the truth Shun, I have known Byakuya since he was very young, and if there is one thing that I know about him or any other Kuchiki for that matter, is that the amount of sake that he drank last night had no affect on him at all."

"Hmm, I guess we will have to wait and see if this strange behavior keeps up or if we were imagining it.

"Well with Byakuya Kuchiki you never know!"

As they continued to eat they were having a pleasant time, Nanao asked

"Speaking of Kuchiki how is Rukia this morning?"

"I''m not sure. She and Ichigo were still asleep when I left this morning."

"Where did they sleep?"

"In the Lieutenant's quarters."

"Byakuya is not going to be pleased if he finds that out."

"They will have to cross that bridge when they come to it."

Nanao finished her meal and took her plate to the sink. When she came back she smiled at the two men still sitting at the table.

"If you two will excuse me. I'm going to go and check on Rangiku this morning"

she gave Shunsui a kiss, waved goodbye to Ukitake and was on her way.

When she finally reach Rangiku's quarters she knock lightly on the door. She know better that to pound on the door just in case Rangiku had a hang over. There was no answer. Then she remembered that when she and Shunsui left they did not lock the door. She carefully push it open. The whole apartment was still dark. Nanao headed for Rangiku's room to check in her. As she peeked in on her friend she noticed that she was still sleeping like a baby. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"She looks so innocent when she is sleeping"

Nanao decided to let her friend sleep just a little bit longer. Then she left her friends room and head to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her.

A/N – This story takes place a year after the winter war ends. Just thought I should add that so there something of a timeline


	4. I did Not!

I slowly started to open my eyes when I smelt food cooking. I can't remember the last time I woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, potatoes and pancakes. I slowly got out of bed, grabbed my robe and and made my way in to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Nanao!"

"Oh good morning Ran, Nice to see you are finally up._"_

I stuck my tongue out at her

"Did you and Shun bring me home last night?"

"Sure did. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. I don't remember waking up at all until now."

"That good to hear. Eat, we have some things we need to talk about."

Nanao served Rangiku her plate and sat down across from her.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No,Shun and I had breakfast with Ukitake earlier this morning. So dear, tell me just how much do you remember form last night?"

"Well I remember getting to the bar and getting to our table. Once we got there we played musical chairs. That whole situation was a joke!"

Nanao laughed, "That was before you started drinking Ran, what else."

"After that I remember Captain Kuchiki coming in and joining us. The last thing I remember is grabbing Shuuhei when he tried to leave early. Lets see after that I laughed at Renji because of the look he had on his face. I don't remember what he was saying it all sounded like mush to me. After that it's all kind of a blur."

"Okay Ran, sweetie, that was not Shuuhei that you grabbed last night. Shuuhei was sitting in his seat the whole time. You my dear grabbed Captain Kuchiki!"

"I did no such thing! Why on gods green earth would grab Captain Kuchiki?"

"That's what we were wondering. And did you realize that almost every time I looked at you, you were staring at him."

"Was not. And even if I was could you really blame me?"

"Well you were, but he was watching you too."

"This is ridiculous! I know it was Shuuhei, if not and it was the captain he would have jerked his hand away and said something rude."

"Well it was the captain weather you believe me or not. And for your information he didn't look the least bit bothered that you grabbed him. Also before you ask he was not rude to you."

"Well,Nana, I still don't believe you."

As we continued to argue about the events that took place the night before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Good morning ladies. I was on my way to see Izuru and smelt the food. I was was to lazy to cook, got any extra?"

"Ah Shuu. I need your help convincing Rangiku about last night. And yes there is plenty of food help yourself."

Shuuhei got his plate and joined us at the table. I decided not to wait til he was done to continue our conversation.

"Shuu did I grab you last night when you tried to leave?"

"Ran, I never got out of my seat. You, my friend, grabbed Captain Kuchiki."

"WHAT!"

"Didn't you notice that I was still sitting across from you?"

"See Ran! I told you. I would never lie to you, especially about something like this."

It took took me a minuet to compute everything.

"Oh my. What was I thinking?"

"I'm not sure. But when Renji asked you that same question you laughed at him."

"So that's what he said!"

the three of us laughed a bit before continuing our meal. Then Shuuhei broke the silence.

"You should have seen Rukia's face when you grabbed her brother. She looked back and forth between the two of you until she realized that he wasn't mad. Then she got this shit eating grin that never left her face."

After everything that I had just learned I was kind of at a loss.

"Okay I'll admit, maybe I was looking at him a little. But was he really watching me?"

"Well I don't know who else noticed, but yes he was. Well when ever he wasn't busy giving Ichigo dirty looks."

Shuuhei shook his head

"Sorry Ran. I wasn't paying that much attention to him."

"That's alright Shuu."

"Just so you know Ran, Just because he didn't notice doesn't mean it didn't happen."

The three of us finished our conversation while Shuu and I finished our breakfast. Nanao and I washed the dishes Shuuhei put them away for us. After we were done I bid my friends goodbye. I had a lot going through my head after my conversation I had just had with the two of them. All I wanted to do was relax before I had to head back to the office tomorrow.

At the Thirteenth Division...

Ichigo and Rukia were just waking up. She turned over to face him and smiled,

"That is the first time I have ever seen you drink that much Ichigo."

"Well of course it is. In the world of the living I am still under aged, and there is no way in hell I am drinking that much around my insane father."

She hugged him before she sat up to get out of bed.

"It sure was a lot of fun spending time with our friends."

Rukia walked across the room to get her robe.

"Ichigo, speaking of last night, did you see when Lieutenant Matsumoto grabbed Ni-Sama's hand. "

"Yea it was the only time I actually wanted to look at your brother. I was shocked he stayed calm."

"Remember we are going his house for dinner tonight."

"Yea how can I forget. This should be loads of fun."

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, please try to be on your best behavior tonight"

"Gee Rukia, I'm not an Idiot! I won't cause any trouble."

"Thank you Ichi."

She leaned down to give him a kiss and went on her way to get ready for the day. As she was stepping in to the shower, she thought about the scene that played out the night before.

"I wonder what that was all about, maybe it's just best to let is go."

Mean while...

Byakuya walked quietly through the halls of the sixth division. It is Sunday but he wanted to make sure everything runs smoothly the next day. He hates Mondays. He entered the office that he shares with Renji and quickly went about his business. It didn't take him long to do what he needed to be done. But for some reason, since last night, he cant seem to stop thinking about Rangiku Matsumoto. He wasn't angry when she grabbed his hand. As a matter of fact he was not sure what he thought about it or what it meant.

"I think I need to have a word with Lieutenant Abarai."

With that Byakuya sent a hell butterfly requesting Renji's presence at the office. Renji arrived with in just a few minuets.

"Captain, is everything okay?"

"Yes Renji, please have a seat."

Renji was not sure what to expect. Normally he was not summoned by his captain unless there were urgent matters to attend to.

"Renji, you are my Lieutenant, and I trust you with many things. I have a few questions to ask you."

Renji knows his captain was telling him that he trusted him not to lie.

"Okay what is it Captain?"

"Do you spend a lot of time with Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Well, not really Sir. She is a friend though."

"Do you drink together often? "

"Well normally it's about once a week, the group you saw last night get together at that same bar."

"Please inform me the next time you will be joining them."

"Sir?"

"I will be joining you as well. Please don't mention this to anyone else."

"Yes Sir. It that all?"  
"Yes Renji, thank you. You are dismissed."

Renji didn't quite know what to make of the conversation he had just had with is captain.

"I know he told me not to tell anyone, but I think I need to talk to Rukia."

Renji made is was to the thirteenth division where he knew Rukia was staying. When he arrived at the normally vacant lieutenant quarters he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

When he entered the room he noticed that Rukia was sitting on the floor in front of a mirror brushing her hair. But Ichigo was still laying in bed and he had his eyes closed. Renji jumped on the bed and punched Ichigo in the face.

"Gee lazy ass, don't you think it time for you to get out of bed."

"What the Hell Pineapple head I am awake! Did you come all the way here to piss me off or do you have a real reason for being here? "

"If you have to know I need to talk to Rukia Idiot."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the playful but violent exchange between her oldest friend and her boyfriend.

"What is is Renji."

"Well you brother was doing things at headquarters getting ready for the week and he summoned me there, But that's not the weird part. He did it because he wanted to ask me about Rangiku."

"Really? That is strange."

"Yea. Then he told me that he wants to go drinking with us again, but not to mention it to anyone."

"Well then why are you telling us?"

"Because, I found it to be rather odd and I knew you wouldn't say anything."

"You're right it is really strange and no we won't say anything. Ichigo and I are going to the manor tonight for dinner. I will just have to see if I notice anything else strange."

"Alright, If you figure any of this out please let me know. See you later. Later Ichigo."

The couple watched as there friend left and shut the door behind him.

"Now I wouldn't miss this dinner for anything!"

Rukia laughed as she continued to get dressed for their dinner.


	5. The Dinner

"Come on Ichigo we are going to be late!"

"Alright Rukia geez. I'm not used to wearing these formal kimonos"

She smiled brightly at him

"Well is its any consolation I think you look sexy."

"Well thank you miss Kuchiki. You don't look to shabby yourself."

They heard a chuckle from around the corner.

"I'm sorry Rukia am I interrupting?"

"Not at all Captain. Ichigo and I are going to meet Ni-Sama for dinner. Just having a little fun"

"Ah, to be young and in love."

The younger pair blushed.

"Rukia, can you do me a favor."

"Of course Captain Ukitake, what is it?"  
"Well, I have known your brother since he was a young boy. I thought that maybe I was imagining it, but last night felt like there was something going on with him. Will you let me know if you notice anything unusual."

"I don't think that you were imaging it Captain, we saw it too. I will let you know how everything goes tonight."

"Thank you, Rukia, Ichigo enjoy your dinner. I will see you later."

"Thank you captain have a nice evening."

with that the you couple stated towards the Kuchiki manor. It was a beautiful evening in the Seireitei and they both enjoyed the walk there.

When they arrived at the manor there were two guards at the gate.

"Good evening Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama awaits you and your guest."

"Thank you have a good evening"

They walked through the gated and up the long path towards the large front door. As they got closer to the door it swung open. True to the guards word, Byakuya was waiting for them.

"Good evening Rukia, Ichigo."

Ichigo was shock to be called by his first name, he leaned down and whispered ,

"Rukia, he called me Ichigo, not Kurosaki" through clinched teeth.

She whispered back, "We will talk about it later."

He got the clue and let it go as they followed Byakuya through the hall to a large dinning room.

As the three of them sat down Byakuya motioned to a servant who was awaiting orders,

"We are ready to begin our meal, please start the first course."

The servant scampered away to do as he was told. Byakuya then turned his attention to Rukia.

"It is nice to have you home Rukia."

She smiled brightly at her brother

"It is good to be home Ni-Sama."

"How long will you be staying?"

"We are suppose to be here for two weeks, but that also depends on if we are needed in Karakura Town."

"Either way I'm glad that you are here. Ichigo, how do you like it here? I know that it's not your first time here, but normally you are here on business."

Ichigo was caught a little off guard. Was Byakuya really talking to him? He began to answer as the first course arrived.

"It's nice here. A lot different from back home."

"I'm sure that it is. So where are the two of you staying while you are here?"

"At the Thirteenth division barracks in the Lieutenants quarters."

Rukia stopped for a moment wishing that she ad chosen her word more carefully. Before she could explain Byakuya spoke,

"You know Rukia, you do still have a room here. You are both welcome to stay here if you like."

"Thank you Ni-Sama, I will keep that in mind."

She could hardly believe what she had just heard. The rest of the meal was served and dinner was quiet nice. The three ate there fill and Ichigo was the first to speak.

"Wow Byakuya that was really good, thank you."

"It's no problem at all Ichigo, I am glad that you enjoyed. Now if the two of you are not in a hurry, I would like you to join me for tea in the garden."

"Thank you Ni-Sama we will be happy to join you."

The trio walked out to the garden. There was a servant already waiting for then with a tray of tea. As they sat down and made themselves comfortable Rukia commented,

"Wow this place never ceases to amaze me with how beautiful it is."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Byakuya couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips. As they sipped there tea they sat in relative silence just taking in the sounds of the garden.

"Rukia, I have a question for you."

"Okay"

"How well do you know Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Well Ni-Sama to the the truth I really only know her from the S.W.A. But other that the we do talk occupational, May I asked why you want to know?"

"No reason really. I was just wondering."

They had finished there tea and Rukia looked to her brother.

"Thank you for everything Ni-Sama. I really enjoyed myself."

"Yes, Byakuya, everything was really good."

"You are both welcome. And remember what I said you are both welcome to stay here if you like."

"We better be going Ni-Sama. If we decide to stay here I will let you know."

"Alright I will see you out."

Byakuya escorted the couple around to the front of the house. After their final goodbyes, Byakuya disappeared into the house and Rukia lead Ichigo back down the path to the mail gate.

"Okay Rukia, where is your brother and who the hell was that?"

Rukia started laughing. She had to stop and catch her breath. When she finally caught her breath she spoke

"The whole night was kind of different wasn't it."

"I'd say so!"

"And he asked about Rangiku. We need to talk to Captain Ukitake and Renji."

With that Rukia sent a hell butterfly off to summon Renji to the thirteenth division headquarters. Captain Ukitake was walking out of his quarters when they arrived. "Captain, we just got back. We need to talk to you. But we should wait for Renji her needs to here this as well."

No sooner that she finished her sentence Renji showed up.

"Okay guy what up?"

"Well we wanted to tell you how things went tonight with Ni-Sama. You should have seen it. He was really very pleasant. He didn't even attempt to insult Ichigo!"

"See Rukia, now I know that you are full of it. The captain would never pass on an opportunity to insult that strawberry."

"Hey pineapple head she is serious. He even said that we are BOTH welcome to stay there."

"Unbelievable!"

"And he asked me how close I am to Rangiku. When I asked why he said he was just asking."

Jushiro finally spoke,

"I had a feeling she would come up. I was with Shunsui and Nanao this morning for breakfast. Nanao said that she had noticed both of them looking at each other every chance they got last night. Then she went to talk to Rangiku this morning. She didn't remember that is was Byakuya that she grabbed, but she did admit to looking at him."

"I wonder what all this means. Do you think that they could have feelings for each other?"

"Who know Rukia, we will have to watch a little longer and see how things go. But tomorrow I want to tell Shun and Nanao about your dinner. It will be interesting to see what they think."

"Okay Captain, Ichigo and I are going to head back to our room we will see you tomorrow. Renji you can come hang out with us if you want."

"No, Thanks though. I have to be up early in the morning so I am going to head home and get some rest."

"Alright, good night."

"Nite"

Ichigo and Rukia went back to there room and Rukia flopped down on the bed.

"I don't know what to make of everything that just happened, all I can say is wow."

Ichigo laughed

"All I know is I like the new Byakuya."

"Well, strawberry, if I were you I wouldn't get to used to it, Who know when he will snap back to his normal self."

"Yea I guess you are right."

"I have an S.W.A. Meeting in the next couple of days. I will talk to Nanao and see what she has to say about all this."

The two of them got ready for bed. Even though they are not here on official business, this trip is in no way going to be relaxing. Especially with everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours alone!


	6. Monday

I got up early this morning. What the hell was I thinking. I never get up early. But I couldn't sleep really. Every time I actually fell asleep his face popped up, Byakuya Kuchiki. Why cant I get this man out of my head. I figured since I was up I might as well go to the office. The walk from my quarters to the office isn't a long one. But today for some reason it seems it took longer that normal. I reached the office that I share with Captain Hitsugaya and it was empty.  
"Good maybe he finally got some sleep."

Even though I do tend to be lazy, I know how to do my job. I sat and quickly took to the paper work. Since it was about seven o'clock when I arrived I knew I could be finished before midday. I was working so hard I almost didn't hear the door open.

"Rangiku, your here already?"

"Oh, good morning Captain, yes I have been here for about two hours."

"Really, why? Normally I have to fight to get you to work."

"Well I had a lot on my mind. I got up earlier than normal so I decided to make the best of it and here I am."

Captain Hitsugaya looked at me with an amazed look.

"Rangiku, have you been drinking already?"

I pouted at him

"Captain is that all you think I do is drink? If you like I can disappear again."

He knew that I was not really offended.

"No, Lieutenant carry on."

He sat at his desk and started his work for the day.

"Captain, you look like you are feeling a little better."

"I am Lieutenant."

That was all he said.

About an hour later I finished up the last of my paperwork.

"All done Captain!"

"Wow Lieutenant are you going to do this everyday?"

I winked at him.

"Don't get your hopes up Sir."

I sat back in my chair and relaxed for a minuet. A hell butterfly came through the window.

"Captain, you have a meeting at squad one headquarters in one hour."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

I gathered all the paperwork I had finished to take to the first division.

"Captain I am going to turn in the paperwork for the day."

"Okay Lieutenant, if you like you can take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Sir!"

I walked out the door and started towards the first division. When I got to the eighth Nanao was on her way out.

"Good morning Ran. What are you doing out this early? It's only eleven thirty."

"I got to the office early this morning, I couldn't sleep"

"Again"

"Oh, not because of that. He was on my mind. Every time I would fall asleep I would see his face."

"Really? That's interesting. So it wasn't a bad sleeplessness then."

"No, but I still don't know how he rattled me so bad. Hell I didn't even realize that it was him I grabbed."

She laughed at me.

"So because you couldn't sleep, you actually did all of your paperwork."

"Yup that about covers it."

"Maybe I should tell your Captain so he can thank Captain Kuchiki for you getting your work done."

"Nanao Ise you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I wouldn't would I. Just watch me."

"Nanao!"

Before I knew it she took off running toward the first division. I took off after her. I saw her round the corner and didn't bother to keep running after her. I stopped my self and started walking again the whole time looking down at my feet.

"Silly Nanao, she wouldn't dare tell him that. Besides he is our office, what was I so worried about!"

I kept walking and as I turned the corner I bumped into someone. I looked up. Low and behold if it wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki now standing right in front of me look down at me.

"I, I'm sorry Sir I should pay more attention to where I am going."

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant. It's alright there is no need to apologize. Have a nice day."

I was in shock. For the second time in seventy-two hours I had done something that normally would have set him off and got little to no reaction out of him.

"Thank you Captain. Have a nice day as well."

He started to walk away but not before our hands brushed up against one another. The sensation for the contact made my skin tingle. I sighed and continued around the corner.

"He really is a beautiful man."

I looked up to see Nanao leaning against the wall trying to hold in her laughter.

"This is all your fault Nana!"

"Me Ran, how is this my fault? Lets get going. After we turn in this paperwork we will get some lunch."

After lunch I said goodbye to Nanao and decided to go for a walk in one of the many gardens that are scattered the Seireitei. October really is a beautiful time of year around here. I stopped when I came to a large sakura tree. As I stood there the peddles began to fall. I couldn't help myself. It reminded me of him. I tried to shake the thought of him from my head. 'Maybe I should go lay down,' I thought to myself. So with that I headed back to my quarters to take a nap.

Mean while...

"Captain Ukitake May I speak with you?"

Jushiro Ukitake had just stepped out of his office when he heard someone call to him.

"Of course Byakuya. How can I help you ?"

"I was wondering, if I started considering having romantic feelings for someone would it be betraying Hisana?"

"Byakuya I think that she would want you to be happy."

"Thank you Sensei."

"May I ask you a question now?"

"Of course."

"Why of all people did you come to me. Why not ask Rukia?"

"I have known you for as long as I can remember. And I have never known you to steer people in the wrong direction. And as far as talking to Rukia, I don't want to say anything to my sister until I figure out if there are feelings an if they are if I want to do anything about it."

"Very well. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you Ukitake."

Later that day...

I woke from my nap still a little confused . But I decided not to let it bother me. I left my quarters to find Nanao. When I got to the eighth headquarters I knocked on the door to there office. It's wasn't closed all the way, so I pushed it open. I was surprised to see both Shunsui and Nanao asleep on the couch. Shun Sleeping was no big shock. But Nanao, asleep in the office that's another story. I decided not to wake them and made my way back to the tenth. I stopped by the office to make sure that everything was okay.

"Captain, you are still here?"

"Hello Rangiku. Yea but I am about to leave though."

"Okay I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"I am okay. Oh Rangiku."

"Yes Captain?"

"Thank you for everything."

I smiled at him. I could see that thing might finally starting to return to normal.

"It's nothing Captain. Good night"

"Good night Lieutenant."

When I left my captain I had a good feeling. It had been a while since I had gotten a good feeling from him. But I was still reeling from everything that I had been through. I went back to my quarters to relax some more and try and figure out what the hell was going on with me.


	7. The Meeting

Tuesday was extremely boring. I went into the office and found that I really didn't want to work. It was really funny watching my captain get angry again. But I was happy when the day was finally over.

I woke up Wednesday and realized that I was running late.

"Oh shit, Toshiro is going to kill me!"  
I rushed to get ready and ran to the division headquarters. As I can through the door I bumped into my captain.

"There you are Lieutenant. I thought that I was going to have to drag you out of bed myself. Did you forget about the meeting?"

"I'm sorry Captain I just got up late."

"Well I guess it's alright you made it here. Lets go before we are both late."

The walk to the first division was filled with silence and seemed to take forever. When we finally reached the door he smiled at me

"Behave Rangiku"

I fake pouted at him.

"Me Captain? I always behave myself at there meetings."

"Rangiku I have seen what happens when you and Lieutenant Ise get together meeting of not."

As if on cue Nanao and her Captain walked over to us.

"Nanao Captain Hitsugaya says I have to behave." I pouted to her.

She laughed at me. At that moment I felt eyes on me.

"What wrong Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she asked

I tensed a little and she noticed.

"It's nothing. We should get to our places."

I took my place behind Captain Hitsugaya to Nanao's right. Renji took his place to her left. Nanao whispered

"Hey Renji, guess what. Monday Rangiku bumped in to Captain Kuchiki and didn't get senbonzakuraed."

"What! We'll talk after the meeting."

Nanao is lucky that she is my best friend, otherwise I would have slapped her.

I found myself constantly trying to look at the man that has been haunting my dreams. But it was useless. I couldn't see him because of how tall Shunsui is. The meeting probably only lasted thirty minuets. It's a good thing that Nanao was paying attention. Because I sure as hell couldn't concentrate.

"You are dismissed." was the next thing that I heard.

Nanao waited until all the captains but her own and Ukitake were out of ear shot.

"I saw you looking"

"What?"

"I saw you looking at Captain Kuchiki."

"You mean you saw me trying to look. I couldn't see anything over Shunsui's big head."

"Hey now Ran, My Nanao Chan loves my big head"

Renji piped in

"That's what she said."

Simultaneously Nanao smacked them both. Captain Ukitake seem highly amused by the whole exchange.

"It's such a beautiful day. Let us not waste it by standing here."

"Of course Ju, what a wonderful idea! What better to do today that relax and drink sake."

"Sir, that's what you do everyday."

"So cruel Nanao Chan."

We started back toward the eight division to relax in the garden there. Renji suddenly remembered what Nanao had told him.

"Nanao what is it that you were telling me earlier?"

"Oh yea, So on Monday we were on our way to the first division to turn in our paperwork for the day. She and I were playing around and I took off running. She rounded to corner and ran right into your captain. Then she tried to apologize and he told her that there was no need. He even told her to have a nice day. Not once did he even motion for his zanpakuto."

"Huh, that is strange. I talked to Rukia, she and Ichigo had dinner with him the other night. Apparently he was really nice to Ichigo. He even told Rukia that if she wanted they could both stay at the manor with him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"You have got to be kidding me! He was really being nice to Ichigo?"

Ukitake took an opportunity to speak up

"You know guys, I have known Captain Kuchiki since he was a small boy. He is not as bad as you might think."

"Well whatever the case is I still wonder what is going on." Renji responded.

Nanao shook her head in agreement.

"It's been fun guys, I think I need to go talk to Rukia."

Renji left the eighth to go find Rukia.

"I guess is should go to. I'm gonna see if Toshiro needs anything and then head back to the thirteenth."

"Captain Ukitake, I will walk with you. I'm sure my captain will have something for me to do."

Captain Ukitake and I left for the tenth division.

"How are you feeling Rangiku?"

"I'm fine captain, why do you ask?"

"Well Nanao had mentioned that something had upset you. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"Thank you Captain. I am really okay. I admit that, at first, I wasn't sure how things were going to go for me, if I was really going to be okay. But as of right now, I feel like I might be okay. "

"That's good to hear Rangiku."

We finally reached the tenth division and went into the office.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how are you!"

"I'm good Captain Ukitake. Was my lieutenant causing you problems?"

"No, not at all. We were both coming this way and she offered to walk with me."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was just coming to see if you needed anything."

"No, thank you Ukitake, I am fine."

"I just wanted to make sure. I'll be on my way then. Captain, Lieutenant."

"See you later Ukitake."

I waved to the captain of the thirteenth and turned to my own captain.

"Sir, it there anything you need me to do?"

"Actually no, hey I do have a question for you though."

"Okay what's up?"

"What with the sudden change in you?"

"Sudden change Sir?"

"Yes Rangiku. Your willingness to work, even volunteering for extra things."

I pouted at him

"Sir I'm offended! I just want to help. Other than Gin you are the closest thing I have ever had to family. I just want to help you."

"I do appreciate it Rangiku. In light of everything that has happened. And as far as being like family, you need to know that I do consider you family."

I smiled at my captain

"Sir permission to give you a hug?"

""Permission granted."

As I hugged him I whispered

"Thank you Toshiro."

"It's no problem Rangiku, Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you captain, you do the same."

I let my captain go and walked out of the office back towards my quarters. I pulled some left overs form the fridge and nibbled a little before I decided to lay down. I fell asleep after only a few minuets and to tell you the truth it is the most peaceful sleep I have had in a while. I woke up just before sunrise and to my surprise I couldn't fall back asleep. So I decided to sit in the garden and watch the sunrise. I grabbed my robe and went to sit under the sakura tree. I was sitting maybe ten minuets when I felt him. The sun has just started coming up. I looked over and Captain Kuchiki was walking in front of my quarters. I shunpoed to where he was.

"Sir is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, Lieutenant, I was just out for a walk seeing as I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well I was just watching the sunrise. Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you, but no, I am sorry that I disturbed you. Enjoy the sunrise Lieutenant."

And just like that he was gone again. I sighed and went back to my spot under the sakura tree for finish watching the sun come up. It was still low in the sky when I went back into my quarters to get my day started. I got myself dressed and decided to have tea with Nanao before I started my day. I went to her quarters and knock on the door. There was no answer. I felt for her reitsu. She wasn't here.

"I should have known."

I made my way to Shunsui quarters and knocked lightly on the door. She answered the door looking rather surprised.

"I sensed you but I was sure I was wrong. There is no way that my Rangiku Matsumoto is up this early. Obviously I was wrong. What can I do for you?"

"Well I went to your quarters to see if you wanted to have tea, but you weren't there so here I am!"

She smiled at me.

"I could never turn down a friend for morning tea, especially you at this hour. Come in"

I stepped in and she shut the door behind me.

"Shun still asleep?"

"Yes, he never gets up this early unless he thinks that it will be to his benefit to do so."

We went into the kitchen and she prepared our tea.

"So, why are you up so early Ran?"

"Well I went to bed kind of early and woke up before sunrise. So I woke up and decided to go watch the sunrise. I was sitting under one of the sakura trees when I felt Byakuya's reitsu. I looked over and he was walking past my quarters."

The look on her face was priceless.

"So I used shunpo to get to him and asked him what he needed."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he couldn't sleep so he went for a walk."

"Oh, really, around the tenth division?"

"I didn't question the man Nana he is a Captain. Anyways I asked him if he would like to join me and watch the sunrise. He said no and disappeared. Weird huh?"

Times like this I wish I had a Camera. Cool, calm, collected Nanao had the strangest look on her face.

"You asked him to watch the sunrise with you?"

"Yes, I didn't want to be rude."

"Sure Ran."

"What?"

Just then two hell butterflies fluttered in.

_**Joint Captain/Lieutenant Meeting today**_

_**Not an Emergency but Urgent**_

_**Ten O'clock**_

_**First Division Headquarters**_

_**By order of the Head Captain**_

We received the message and finished our tea.

"I guess I better wake Shunsui then."

"Alright Nanao I am going to head into the office. I will see you later."

I shunpoed back the the tenth and entered the office.

"Good Morning Captain!"

"Good Morning Rangiku."

"Did you get the message Sir?"

"Yes, we will be leaving shortly."

I sat and started some of the simpler stuff until it was time to leave. When the captain and I arrived almost everyone was there. Even though it had only been a shot time since I had seen Nanao I smiled broadly at her.

"I forgot to ask you are we on for drinks tomorrow night?"

She smiled back

"Aren't we always, it is Friday night you know! Shun you heard that right?"

"Yup I'll let Ju know."

"Okay, Renji you're in right?"

"Yea, and I'll let Ikkaku and Yumichicka know. Do I need to tell Rukia?"

"No we have a S.W.A. Meeting tonight we will see her."

"Okay"

Shuhei walked past us and I grabbed is arm

"Hey tomorrow night Nine o'clock. Same place, you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Tell Izuru please."

"Will Do."

Shuhei started to walk away and the Head Captain appeared. Everyone quickly got to their proper places.

"Good morning everyone I will make this short and sweet. Everyone had been under a lot of stress lately. So I have decided that tomorrow everyone will take the day off. Please to what you can today and relax tomorrow. That is all."

I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe it.

"We actually get a day off?"

"I guess so."

My captain turned to me.

"Lieutenant there is not a whole lot for us to do. I can handle it if you like."

"No it's okay. I will help you. The sooner it gets done the better."

"Very well then, lets go Rangiku."

Mean while...

"Captain Kuchiki, I will be going drinking tomorrow night with my friends. I remembered that you had ask me to let you know when we are going."

"Thank you Renji what time"

"Nine O'clock"

Back at the tenth...

Captain Hitsugaya and I didn't have a whole lot to do since we weren't behind to begin with. We sat in our office working diligently until about three O'clock.

"Alright Sir that about covers it. We are all finished"

"Okay Rangiku, just put it in the out box for the courier. Then you can head home for the day."

"Thank you Captain. By the way we are going out for drinks tomorrow night if you want to come."

"No, Rangiku, thanks though."

"Okay Captain, I am sure that I will see you before Monday. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you Rangiku."

I left our office and headed back to quarters. I went in to my room to freshen up a bit before our meeting. I look over at the nightstand where I had put Gins letter a week ago. It was the first time I had thought about it since Saturday. I was tempted to read it. But after a minuet I shook the thought from my head. No need to get myself all worked up again. I had other thing to worry about like why was Byakuya Kuchiki walking by my quarters before sunrise. And why had he been paying any attention to me at all. I pulled myself from my thought and finished freshening myself up. I still had a couple of hours to spare so I decided to relax on the couch of a while.

At the Eighth...

Jushiro sat drinking a cup of tea while Shunsui indulged himself his usual sake. There was know at the door. One of the secretaries came in

"Sir Captain Kuchiki is here"

"Send him in"

A few seconds later the elegant captain entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki what can I do for you?"

"Actually Captain Kyoraku, I need to speak to Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake rose from his seat

"Would you like to speak in privet?"

"No that's not necessary. Captain Kyoraku is your closest friend. You trust him so I see no harm in him hearing our conversation."

"Alright Byakuya how can I help you?"

"Remember the discussion that we had the other day about my feelings. Well this morning I found myself walking before sunrise, I ended up in front of her quarters."

"Did she notice?"

"She was in the garden and saw me. She was watching the sunrise and asked if I wanted to join her."

"Did you?"

"No. I thanked her for her offer and shunpoed away."

"Okay, but why not join her" Shunsui asked

"Because I was not sure why I was there to begin with. Plus I am not in the habit of stalking people If I do want to pursue her I don't want to start with her seeing me walking around her quarters."

"I see. Would you like to tell us who she is?" Ukitake asked.

Both of the other men knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Not yet, I am still not sure what to do. Thank you for your time."

He bowed to the older men and left.

Shunsui looked at Jushiro

"He wants her bad."

Jushiro chuckle

"She wants him just as bad and neither one of them realizes it yet."

Later that night...

I went to the eight division and knocked on Shunsui door. He answered a few seconds later.

"Hi Shun is Nanao here?"

"No she went to he quarters to get somethings. She said that she would be back after the meeting"

"That woman! Am I going to have to chase her all over. Thanks Shun see you later."

He tipped is hat to me as I left.

I got to Nanao's quarters and went in without knocking.

"You know you are not an easy person to find Nana."

She rolled her eyes at me

"You can scene reitsu cant you?"

I just laughed at her .

"Come on we are gonna be late."

We made out way to the twelfth division. Nemu was hosting our meeting tonight.

"Why don't you just move in with Shunsui, you are there ninety nine percent of the time anyways?"

"He would just love that wouldn't he? I am pretty much moved in. I never sleep in my quarters any more."

I smiled at my friend. She seemed to be a lot happier since she started a real relationship with her captain. If they were honest with each other and everyone else, they have been together for well over a hundred years.

We got tot the twelfth and found that everyone was there already. We spotted Rukia and walked over to join her.

"Hi Rukia! Hey we are going drinking tomorrow. You and Ichigo are welcome to come."

Rukia Nodded.

"Ukitake mentioned to us about going, We will be there."

"Good the more the merrier!"

"Oh yea, Ran we went to dinner at Ni-Sama's the other night. He was asking about you."

My jaw dropped open, Both of my friends laughing at my reaction.

"Really, are you kidding me right now? I woke up this morning and went to watch the sunrise and he was walking by my quarters."

Rukia's reaction to may statement mirrored my reaction to hers. Nanao and I both laughed are her as she shook her head.

Second later, Yachiru called the meeting to order.


	8. Friday morning shopping

I woke up this with my head still reeling. No I hadn't been drinking. Last night I learned that a certain captain had asked his little sister about me.

_**The night before...**_

"_**Oh, Ran we went to dinner at Ni-Sama's the other night and he was asking about you.**_

Why was he asking about me? How or what did I do to draw his attention to me? Is he wanting to be friends after all this time? I mean we went through the academy together and he never paid me much mind. But if that's the case, one can never have too many friends. I pulled my self out of bed and started to get myself ready for the day. I wanted to do some shopping for tonight. I sensed out my captains reitsu and went to his personal garden.

"Captain sorry to bother you. But I am going shopping and wanted to see if you needed anything."

He smiled

"I am fine Rangiku. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you captain. I will see you later."

I left to go find Nanao to see if she wanted to join me. I went to Shunsui's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ran" she opened the door.

"I was going to come see if you wanted to do some shopping."

"Great minds think a like! I came here to see if you wanted to go shopping."

She smiled at me.

"I will be ready in just a second"

Shunsui heard our conversation and emerged from their bedroom.

"What about me? What am I going to with my Nanao out shopping?"

I walked over and poked him on the nose.

"You Shun, can take care of yourself you are a big boy. If you get really board I am sure Jushiro can entertain you. Today she is my Nanao."

"So cruel Ran. You are almost as cruel as my Nanao when she takes away my sake."

I stuck my tongue out at the pouting captain and we headed out for the day.

We headed out of the Seireitei into the first district to shop. We started at a clothing store. I wanted to get a new kimono for tonight. We walked into the store and started to look around. There were so many pretty ones it was hard for me to narrow down my selection. After a while I picked three that I felt suited me and headed for the dressing room.

"Nanao I going to go try these on."

"Okay I will be there in a sec."

I turned around and almost ran right into Rukia.

"Hi Rukia!"

"Hey Rangiku, whats up?"

"Nothing much. Nanao and I are shopping for tonight."

"How funny that's what I am doing!"

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He and Renji are sparing. I didn't want to wait for him."

"Are you by yourself? You are welcome to shop with us if you like."

"Thank you Ran. But I am not alone. Ni-Sama is in the market. He insisted that I not go out alone."

"What a nice brother"

She nodded.

"Give me a few minuets Rukia I want to try these on."

"Okay."

I retreated in to one of the empty rooms to try on what I picked out. After trying on all three I decided on the Dark blue one with pink sakura peddles on it. Nanao chose a pink one with purple and blue flowers. As we were walking to the counter Rukia joined us. She has already made her purchase. Nanao gave me a funny look.

"mmmhhhhm."

"What Nana!"

"Whatever Ran" and she eyes the kimono I picked.

Rukia spoke up

"Ran you picked a dark blue kimono with pink sakura peddles."

"Yea, So?"

"Never mind Ran, Never mind!"

"Which one did you get Nanao?"

She held up a pink kimono with purple and blue flowers.

"Really Nanao?"

"What at least I'm not in denial."

"What are you talking about?"

"Again Ran, Never mind."

We took our stuff to the counter to pay for it. I still had no idea what the hell the two of them were talking about.

We left the clothing store. I needed some new make up and bath stuff. We got what I needed and left the shop.

"Do you guys need to go into more shops or would you like to go the outdoor market?"

"I could use some fresh fruit. We can go to the outdoor market."

The three of us walked through the market stopping at different vender and looking at different things. I found the fruit I was looking for I love persimmons. We were getting ready to leave so I turned around to make sure that I had everything. Before I looked I heard Rukia and Nanao laughing. I looked up, and it seemed that I had bumped into Captain Kuchiki for the second time in two days.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I really need to be more careful."

"No need to apologize, and we are not on duty please call me Byakuya."

I felt my face flush red.

"Thank you. I really am sorry. I need to pay more attention."

"It's perfectly fine Rangiku. Things happen"

It took a second to register. Did he just call me by my first name. I snapped back to reality as he turned to his sister.

"Rukia is everything okay, do you need anything"

"I'm fine Ni-Sama"

"Do you need more money?"

"I have money left, thank you."

"Okay, If you need anything just let me know."

"Sir if you have somewhere you need to be, Rukia can stay with Rangiku and myself."

"Nanao the same gos for you. Please call me Byakuya."

She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Rukia, if you don't mind staying with them I have some clan matters to attend to."

"It's not a problem Ni-Sama. Thank you for coming with me."

"Think nothing of it sister. Rangiku, Nanao thank you for looking after her."

"It's not a problem." Nanao smiled.

He bowed slightly and turned to walk away. Again in his presence I seemed to lose all sense. I grabbed his hand.

"Byakuya, a group of us are getting together at the bar if you would like to join us."

He smiled at me

"We will see Rangiku, Thank you"

He gently pulled his hand away and walked off. I stood there staring after him until Nanao snapped me back to reality.

""What the hell was that Ran?"

"I, I don't know. Did you not want me to ask him to join us."

"Not that Ran. You grabbed him"

Rukia stood watching us with a grin that would have put Renji to shame.

"Oh that, I don't know."

Both of my friends laughed at me.

"You are hopeless Ran."

"Shut up Nana!"

"Hey guys, lets get lunch. I'll buy"

"Are you sure Rukia?"

"Yes, Ni-Sama gave me more that enough money."

We headed to the little cafe that Nanao and I usually have lunch at. The three of us were having a really pleasant time.

"So Miss Rangiku, can I ask you a question?"

"What would you like to know Rukia?"

"What up with you and Ni-Sama?"

"Okay, there is nothing with your brother and I. I have no clue what you are talking about."

Nanao took that as her cue.

"You two are the only ones who have no clue."

"Okay look guys, Maybe I think that he is good looking. Maybe I have a slight, mind you slight crush on him. But it's nothing."

Rukia started to smile.

"Okay I accept your answer for now. But please don't be afraid to talk to me if you need to."

"Why thank you Miss Kuchiki."

The three of us finished our lunch and headed back to the Seireitei.

As we walked back int the Seireitei, we were greeted by Renji and Ichigo. I smiled at the friends walking towards us.

"Did you two have fun beating the piss out of each other?"

With his wolf like smile Renji replied

"Always"

Ichigo hugged Rukia as he leaned down to give her a kiss. She pulled away

"Ew Strawberry you stink. You need a bath."

He grabbed her again and rubbed his chest against her and smirked

"Now so do you Midget."

Before she could fully protest grabbed her up and shunpoed away.

"Wow I'm glad that Captain Kuchiki wasn't here for that."

Renji shook his head.

Nanao and I both laughed.

"Oi Renji, how would you feel about your captain joining us tonight"

"Fine I guess, why do you ask?"

"Rangiku here invited him to go out with us."

"That's fine."

"Well I don't even know if he will come but what the hell right?"

Renji laughed.

"Alright ladies I will see you later."

Renji walked away thinking to himself ''Oh, he'll be there!''

I walked with Nanao back to the eighth.

"Alright my lovely Nanao-chan do you guys want to meet at your quarters or mine?"

"Ran don't call me that you know I hate it!"

"I know! That's why I did it. So where are we meeting?"

"I guess meet us at our quarters and we will meet everyone else at the gate and walk together from there."

"That sounds good. Are you going to let everyone know."

"Yea I'll take care of it."

"Alright Nanao, I will see you later tonight."

"Later Ran."

I headed back to my quarters to get ready for the nights festivities.

"I wonder if he will come?"


	9. Friday Night Lights

It was seven o'clock and I decided to start getting ready. I went to the closet and pulled out my now kimono and placed it on the bed. I went to the bathroom to take my shower. I kept thinking about earlier today. Did I really invite Byakuya Kuchiki to go drinking? Wow am I losing it. I got out of the shower and turned the radio to brake the silence. I got everything I needed and sat down to put on my make up. No matter what I was going to have fun tonight.

7:15 Renji's Quarters

"Come in" he called out.

The door slowly slid open and his captain walked in.

Renji stood "Captain, how can I help you?"

"Renji we are off duty, please call my Byakuya."

"Sir?"

"Come now Renji, I consider you a friend, plus this is your home."

"Okay Byakuya, is there some thing I can help you with?"

"I will be there tonight. But I am not accustomed to going out. What is proper attire for tonight?"

"To tell you the truth Byakuya, there is no proper way to dress. Most of us just wear simple kimonos since we're in uniform most of the time."

"Thank you Renji. I will be on my way."

"Your welcome."

7:45 Shunsui's quarters

Nanao stood in front of the mirror finishing getting ready for tonight's festivities. Shunsui walked up behind her grabbing her waist and hugging her to his chest.

"So Beautiful." he kissed her ear and she giggled.

"You don't look half bad your self. Oh did I tell you what happened. Today while we were out shopping we ran into Rukia. So we did some shopping with her and then we ran in to Byakuya."

"Byakuya, Nanao?"

"That's what he said to call him. Anyways Rangiku grabbed him again. And not only did she grab him, she invited him to go out with us tonight."

Nanao watch Shunsui expression in the mirror.

"You don't seen shocked."

"I'm not. Our little Ran-Chan can be impulsive sometimes. Remember the time she tried to kiss you to make me jealous?"

"That worked out real well didn't it?"

"Now now, Nanao. Rangiku is the only other person I would let kiss you."

"Shun that's neither here nor there, she was drunk remember? Back to the matter at hand. Before we ran into him we went shopping for kimonos for tonight. The one that she picked is dark blue with pink sakura peddles."

"You're joking!"

"Nope, and not only that she didn't make the connection."

"She is hopeless. Which kimono did you buy?"

She pulled from his embrace and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her new kimono.

Shunsui gave her a crooked smile

"Nanao-chan, pink with purple and blue flowers?"

"Of course."

"We will match."

"No shit Sherlock!"

He got a devious smile on his face. He didn't even wait for her to put he new clothes down.

"Shun don't."

"You asked for it!"

he tackled her to the floor and she went down in a fit of laughter.

8:15

I finished my hair and makeup and went to my bedroom to finish getting dressed. I put on my Kimono and customary pink scarf. I finished dressing and looked at the mirror one last time

"Rangiku Matsumoto, you are one sexy bitch!"

I jumped when I heard a know at the door, I knew I wasn't expecting anyone. I tuned in to see who it was. Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki was at my door. I was so lost in the fact that he was there that I forgot all about the door. A second knock came. I snapped myself from my thought and went to the door.

"Good evening Byakuya how can I help you?"

Good evening Rangiku, I came to see if you would like to walk with me the bar."

"Thank you. Everyone is meeting at the main gate. I have to meet Nanao and Shunsui at his quarters, but you are welcome to come with me."

"I will, thank you. What time will we be leaving?"

I looked at the clock: 8:40.

"We can head to Shun's now. Just give me a minuet."

I grabbed my money and locked the door. I smiled at him.

"Shall we?"

"After you."

We started towards the eight division.

"You look very nice Rangiku."

"Thank you, so do you."

So do you. Did I just say that. I'm such an Idiot. But he did look nice. He had on a plain dark blue kimono with a light blue Obi.

He broke the silence.

"Do you go out often with this same group?"

"Yes we have been doing this for quiet some time now."

"I seems like you have a good time."

"We do. It's always nice to have good friends around."

"I don't have many friends unfortunately."

"Well you are always welcome to come with us."

"Thank you"

For the first time he smiled at me.

We arrived at the eighth and went to Shun's quarters. I knocked on the door.

"Rangiku I wondered when you were going to get here, do you have any idea what time it is!"

She stopped her rant as quickly as she started. She had not noticed him standing there at first. She grabbed at her hair clip.

"Rangiku will you come help me in the bedroom for a moment? Excuse us Byakuya, Shunsui please tend to our guest."

I followed Nanao into her room and she shut the door.

"Is Byakuya Kuchiki standing in my living room!"

"Yes, you can normally sense me coming from a mile away Nanao. Had you been paying attention you would have know he was with me. What the hell happened?"

"Shun and I were a little "busy". Come on lets get back out there."

She turned to grab the door handle and I smacked he in the ass

"You are so naughty?"

She blushed and kept walking. As we walked out I heard Shunsui chuckling. Whatever was said before we entered the room he found amusing. Nanao looked at him with a grin

"Are we ready?"

"Nope, we need to do our pre-party shots, Byakuya will you loin us for a shot?"

"Of course."

Shunsui walked to the cabinet and pulled out four shot glasses and and a bottle of Sake.

Each one of us took our shots and we were on our way. As we walked towards the gate, Byakuya spoke first.

"Rangiku, thanks for inviting me. As I mentioned before I don't have many friends."

"It's not a problem. Like I said you are always welcome to come with us."

Nanao and Shunsui were walking in front of us. I could see her ears perk up trying to listen to our conversation.

"So may I ask why you don't have many friends?"

"Well as a noble, it is pounded into your head at a young age that you need no one except yourself, your family, and people that it would benefit you to associate with. But I am tired of thinking that way."

"I am glad you changed your mind."

He smiled at me as we continued to walk to the gate.

At the gate...

Everyone who was going drinking tonight was already at the gate except for Rangiku, Shunsui and Nanao. When Rukia spotted them coming her jaw dropped. She knew that Rangiku had invited him, but she was not sure that he was going to show up.

"Hey Rukia, Is that your brother with Rangiku?" Ichigo asked

Rukia just nodded.

I couldn't help but be amused at he looks our friends were giving me. Shunsui also noticed that Jushiro had brought someone with him.

"Well hello Retsu. How are you?"

"I am well Shun, thank you."

"What made you decide to join us tonight?"

"Jushiro asked if I would like to come and I thought it might be fun."

"Always nice to have more friends around, whats the saying Ran?"

"The more the merrier!"

After we finished chatting we headed out to destination. I wasn't paying much attention to anyone other than the man walking next to me. I guess at that moment I was happy lost in thought.

Rukia, Ichigo and Renji were walking behind Rangiku and Byakuya a little ways,

"So did either of you notice anything strange?"

"What other than your face Renji?"

"Can it Strawberry!"

Rukia cuts in on their argument.

"If we are thinking about the same thing, then yes Renji. But I noticed it earlier today while we were shopping."

"I was talking about her kimono."

"Then yes Renji we are on the same page."

Ichigo thought about it for a minuet.

"Oh, wait! Dark blue is the color of the sixth division and his zanpakuto is sakura petals!"

"Look Rukia, Even your Idiot got it!"

"Shut up pineapple head!"

"You guys want to hear something funny? She doesn't even realize it!"

"Oh really..."

"Rangiku"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by some one calling my name.

"What is it Renji?"

"Can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Excuse me for a minuet Byakuya, I'll be right back."

I stopped and waited for my three younger friends to catch up to me.

" Whats up?"

"Well I was talking to Ichi and Rukia and noticed something about your kimono."

"What about it? Why does everyone keep mentioning it. The only one to not say anything about it was Byakuya."

Rukia Chuckled

"Ran, you still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

"You,Rangiku, are wearing Ni-Sama's colors."

Ichigo laughed at me

"Rangiku even I know that dark blue is the color of the sixth division. And have you ever seen Byakuya's shikai? I'm sure you have. It's sakura petals remember?"

Renji couldn't stop laughing. I looked at the three of them and pouted.

"I hate you guys sometimes!"

The three of them started to laugh uncontrollably and I left to rejoin Byakuya.

"Is everything alright Rangiku?"

"Yes, they can be such children sometimes."

"I know, the things we put up with."

He made a joke. Wow I didn't know that it was possible. This just keeps getting better and better.

We arrived at the bar and went inside

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of customers!"

Shunsui responded.

"When was the last time you didn't see us on a Friday?"

"Honestly I don't remember, you table is waiting for you."

"Thank you kind sir."

We made our way to our table. Izuru sat at the very back of the table with Shun to his left. Shun wouldn't let Nanao sit on he own so she was on his lap, Jushiro next to then with Retsu, Ichigo and Rukia. To his right sat Yumichicka, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Renji. I sat next to Renji and Byakuya sat in between Rukia and I to close our circle. Shunsui let out his ceremonial "Let the festivities begin!" there was a loud cheer and and the party started.

Two Hours later...

There were several conversations going on. Well in my opinion it was more like random shouting contests. Renji was shouting something at Ichigo and Ichi was paying no attention to him. Ikkaku was shouting something at Yumichicka even though he was sitting right next to him. I looked over at Byakuya and leaned a little closer to him so I didn't have to yell

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I'm just not use to all the noise."

I nodded my head and ordered another drink. I notice that he still was not saying much. He seemed to be observing everyone.

"Are all people who drink this loud"

I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. I just know that they always have been."

All of a sudden we heard the two lieutenants to my left brake out in song.

"Shots, Shots, shots shots, shots, shots!"

and Izuru yelled

"Everybody!"

Everyone laughed except Byakuya.

"What are they doing? I find their singing if that's what you want to call it shrewd and annoying."

"You get used to it." I laughed and shook my head.

More time passed as we all continued to drink. I looked around the table to see how everyone else was doing. Nanao had actually fallen asleep. Jushiro and Retsu were cuddling.

"Would you look at that."

"Look at what Rangiku?"

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

I got kick out of the fact that Rukia was actually able to make her brother laugh. She and Ichigo we having an animated conversation about chappy. For whatever reason he found it amusing.

The bartender made the last call for the night and I looked to my friends.

"Alright, time to go guys. Jushiro will you made sure that these two make it back okay."

I pointed to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Of course Ran."

"Thank you"

"Shun can you get the two of you home safely?"

"Of course Ran-Chan! I'm no amature you know!"

"Alright, one scratch on my Nanao and you will get it!" I winked at him.

"Now take her home and put her to bed"

"Okay but what about you?"

Byakuya answered before I could say anything

"I will see that she gets home safe."

"Thank you Byakuya."

With that Shunsui carefully picked up Nanao and headed out the door. Jushiro looked to Retsu "Shall we?"

She smiled as he helped him get the two younger shinigami situated. Jushiro waved as he and his small group walked out the door.

"Nite Ju."

"Nite Ran."

I looked at Byakuya

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am ready when ever you are."

I looked at the five people still sitting at the table.

"How about it boys are you ready?"  
Renji looked at me with his signature grin

"Nope, we ain't leaving til they throw is out!"

I laughed

"Alright. All of you just be careful going home. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" echoed around the table. Byakuya stood first offering me his hand to help me up. I took his hand to steady myself. I got up did just that and we exited the bar.

"Byakuya I want to thank you for walk..."

I didn't get to finish what I was saying. I tripped almost falling flat on my ass. But he caught me.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

"As I was saying thank you for walking me home."

He smiled at me.

"It's no problem at all."

We continued to walk towards my quarters . The rest of the walk was rather quiet but peaceful at the same time. We finally made it to my quarters and I opened the door.

"This is my stop. Thank you again for walking me home. And remember we do this every Friday. You are always welcome to join us."

He bowed slightly.

"Of course, thank you for inviting me. Is there anything else you might need."

"Normally Nanao tucks me into bed. But I wont have you do that."

He chuckled.

"Alright have a good night Rangiku."

"Good Night Byakuya."

And just like that he left. I went inside and shut the door. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed and smile to myself

"Tonight was a good night."

I drifted off to sleep.


	10. He Walked Her Home

Nanao and Shunsui sat having breakfast the next morning.

"So you carried me home last night because I passed out."

"Yes."

"Ran! How did Rangiku get home. We take her home, are you sure that she got home okay?"

Shunsui smiled at her.

"Calm down Nanao-chan, Byakuya took her home."

"You are sure?"

"Nanao, he is a noble and a captain. I'm sure she is fine."

She calmed down and finished eating.

"I'm still going to apologize to her!"

Shunsui chuckled and shook is head.

"Silly Nanao."

Knock*knock

"Nanao if it's you just come in. The door is unlocked!"I yelled

I heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later she was standing in my room. She walked over so she was standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Ran. I know that I normally make sure that you get home okay."

I rolled over on to my stomach and pretended to cry.

"My best friend left me all alone at the bar"

She came close to the bed and reached down to touch my head.

"Ran I'm sorr..."

Before she could finish sentence I pulled her on to the be with me and I hugged her.

"Nanao it's fine. I am a big girl. Besides Byakuya walked me home."

"Okay good, Shun said he had volunteered. But I needed to see for myself. "

I pinched her cheeks.

"Awww. My Nanao-chan is so cute to worry about me."

"Hey Rukia is coming."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Rukia we are in here." I called out to her.

"Hey Ran... what are you pervs doing?"

She laughed

Nanao questioned

"Pervs, what are you talking about."

"I'm not the one lying in bed with my best friend."

"Of course not. Your strawberry would get mad!"

"Hey!"

I got a kick out of their argument. I got an idea and took advantage of the situation.

I let go of Nanao and rolled to my other side.

"Come here I want to show you something."

As soon as she was close enough I grabbed her and pulled her down on to the bed with us.

"Ha! Now you are a perv too princess!"

The three of us laid there trying to catch our breath from laughing so hard. Once I could breath again I asked.

"So did everyone have fun last night?"

Nanao answered first.

"I'm sure I did before I passed out."

"Hey Rukia, what's the last thing that you remember from last night?"

"I remember Renji and Shuhei singing. Why?"

"Well you and Ichigo were having a pretty animated conversation about chappy that had your brother amused."

"Really? When did he leave?"

"He and I left just after last call."

"Wait you and him?"

"Yes he walked me home."

"He walked you home?"

"Yes."

"Did anything else happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be silly Ran, you know what I mean!"

"Oh and you call me a Perv! No nothing like that happened he just walked me home. We just recently started hanging out. We're not animals you know!"

"Sorry Ran I was just asking."

I kissed he cheek and then pinched the same spot

"You are so cute Rukia!"

"It's just kind of strange. He is different with you than he is with everyone else."

"We will see how long that last."

We all laughed and started to get out of bed. We didn't even hear the front door open when we heard a familiar voice.

"No Fair! How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

Shunsui stuck out his bottom lip at us. Nanao smiled at him

"Because dear, there are some things that I like to do without out you."

"No fair." He pouted as she gave him a kiss.

"We are going to lunch. You can either come with us or you can stay here."

"I will stay. You ladies have fun."

He kissed her again and was on his way out the door.

"Alright ladies lets go to lunch"

"Give me a few minuets I just need to get ready."

Nanao and Rukia left my room so I could get changed. Thirty minuets later we were on our way.

Lunch was nice. I actually like spending time outside of the Seireitei sometimes. We finish our meal and Rukia receive a hell butterfly.

"What is is Rukia?"

"It's nothing, My brother wants Ichigo and I to have dinner with him tonight."

"Sounds nice."

She smiled at me

"He has been getting along with Ichi lately. So it should be nice."

We started on our way back the the Seireitei. I asked

"Speaking of Ichigo where is he?"  
"He was still asleep when I left, so I left him a note. I should probably go and see if he is awake now."

We headed to the quarters where they were staying. As we got there Ichigo burst out of the room.

"Rukia we have to go. There's been an accident. Karin and Tatsuki were training and were attacked by an arrancar. They were both killed!"

"Oh my god Ichigo. We will have to come back for our things later. Let's go. I just have to send Ni-Sama a message to let him know that we wont be there for dinner."

Ichigo looked to Rukia

"Tell him I am sorry."

"Ichigo, Rukia, just go. I will get the message to your brother."

"Thank you Rangiku"

I smiled at them "Go"

With that Rukia and Ichigo shunpoed off to the senkaimon.

I left immediately to go find Byakuya. I searched for his reitsu and noticed that he was in his office at the squad six headquarters. I knocked on his door

"Enter"

"Captain Kuchiki"

"How can I help you Lieutenant?"

"I have a message from Rukia. She and Ichigo wont be able to make it to dinner tonight. Ichigo received word that one of his sisters was killed along with one of his closest friends"

"Is he okay?"

"I think he will be fine, Rukia wanted to to tell you herself, but they needed to leave right away. So I told her that I would relay the message to you."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"You're welcome. Oh, Ichigo also wanted you to know that he is sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to make it to dinner."

"There is no need for him to be sorry."

I smiled

"I know Captain. I won't bother you any further."

I turned to leave.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir."

"It's a little late to stop my cooks from preparing a large meal if you would like to join me for dinner. You can ask Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise to join us if you like."

"Thank you sir. I will inform them of your request. What time should we arrive at your house?"

"Dinner is a seven."

""Thank you Sir."

I stepped out of his office and shut the door. I then quickly searched for Nanao's reitsu. I soon found her and shunpoed off to get her as quickly as I could. When I landed in front of she looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Is everything okay."

"Tell me you and Shun don't have plans for tonight!"

"Why what's going on Rangiku?"

I think I scared her a little when I didn't answer her question.

"Do you know where Shun is now?"

"Yes, he and Ukitake are in Ju's personal garden. Ran, whats going on?"

I grabbed he and shunpoed to Ju's personal garden. We landed right in front of them.

"Well hello there lovelies." Shun grinned at us and Nanao rolled her eyes.

"Shun tell me that you and Nanao don't have any plans for tonight!"

"No, why whats wrong?"

Nanao was getting frustrated

"That's what I have been asking!"

I breathed out a breath that I didn't that I was holding.

"You two are going with me to the Kuchiki manor for dinner."


	11. death and reunions

The Real world...

Ichigo and Rukia had used the Kuchiki senkaimon so there was no wait. When the exited the gate Isshin was there waiting with Karin and Tatsuki.

"Dad what the hell happened!"

"Well for a while now both Karin and Tatsuki have been training with Kisuke and decided to come here to spar."

He pointed to the empty field behind where they were standing.

"An arrancar showed up and it was too much for them."

"An arrancar! You have to be shitting me!"

Karin spoke next

"It was Ichi. I'm sorry we tried."

He saw the look on his sisters face. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"It's okay kid. Don t worry everything is going to be fine."

She smiled at him

"I know. At least I can see Toshiro again."

"Wait, what does Toshiro have to do with anything?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a knowing look and shook her head as Isshin chuckled.

"Ichigo I, never mind. Dad sometimes I wish my older brother wasn't so clueless."

"Hey!"

Isshin chuckled as he watched to of his children argue.

"Hey dad, where were you when the two of them got attacked?"

"I was at home with Yuzu. One showed up at the house too. Don't worry she is fine I took care of it."

Karin looked terrified all of a sudden.

"Does she know about me yet?"

"No I haven't told he yet."

"What!"

Rukia decided to leave Ichigo to talk to his family while she went to check on Tatsuki.

Tatsuki had wandered a little ways from where everyone else was standing.

"Tatsuki are you okay?"

"Oh Rukia, I'm okay I guess" she gave a weak smile.

"Tatsuki." was all Rukia could say and Tatsuki broke down.

"I couldn't save her! I couldn't even save myself!"

Rukia hugged her close.

"Tatsuki calm down it's all going to be alright."

Tatsuki continued to sob

"How is it going to be alright? I just got my oldest friends sister killed! He probably hates me!"

Rukia pulled away from her so she could look into her eyes.

"Tatsuki, Ichigo is not angry at you. He does not hate you. You know that is not the type of person he is. He would never blame you for something that you have no control over."

"But Rukia I."

"Hey, what going on over here?"

Still not wanting to let go if Rukia, Tatsuki closed her eyes and put her head down on her friends shoulder. Ichigo came up behind Rukia and put is hand on Tatsuki's head.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry." She started to sob again

He look at her

"For what? You didn't do anything. You did your best. It's not your fault"

Rukia used her hand to push Tatsuki's chin up

"See what did I tell you?"

Tatsuki hugged Rukia tighter and then let go to give Ichigo a hug. As she hugged her long time friend, Rukia stroked her hair.

"I told you everything would be okay."

Time seemed to pass slowly. After a few minutes Rukia heard Isshin call her

"Rukia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up?"

"How would you feel is I asked Ichigo to go and live in the soul society permanently?"

He already knew the answer. He smiled when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you serious!"

He shook his head yes and was shocked when she lunged at him for a hug.

"Thank you"

"I have one last question for you. Can you make sure that my kids are taken care of?"

"Of course I will. I am a Kuchiki. Plus Ichigo has done a lot for the soul society. They will both be taken care of."

"Come on Rukia, lets go talk to my idiot son!"

The pair walked towards Ichigo and Tatsuki as Karin followed them.

"Ichigo I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it dad?"

"I want to ask you to do something for me. I need you to move to the soul society permanently. You can look after your sister until I get there and it will be easier on you and Rukia. Can you do that for me?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Of course I can!"

Rukia ran and jumped into his arms.

"When will you be coming to live then?"

"Well once Yuzu is done with junior high we will be there. I don't want here to be without you guys for too long."

"Alright then, we should get the girls back."

"Yes get them situated. Anything you need form the house you can come back and get it later."

"Okay dad. Karin when we come back you wont be able to come with us. You wont be able to travel for a while. Once we get everything straitened out you'll be able to. Rukia we should be going."

She nodded her head and opened a senkaimon back to the soul society. Karin waved goodbye to her dad and the four of them walk through the gate.

Mean while in the soul society...

"Lieutenant Abarai"

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Ichigo have you seen him?"

"Oh, he and Rukia went back to the world of the living. His dad said that there was family emergency."

"Emergency, of what nature?"

""Well I'm not sure."

"Thank you Renji that's all I needed."

"Your welcome Sir."

Eighth Division Captains Quarters…...

I barely managed to knock on the door with everything that I was holding. Shunsui answered the door and laughed out loud.

"What the hell Rangiku? Are you trying to move in here. I've always wanted a harem."

Nanao smacked him on the back.

"Why must you be so perverted all the time?"

"You weren't complaining last night."

She smiled and smacked him again.

"Stop, now is not the time. Come on Ran, you can bring that stuff into our room."

I walked by Shun and stuck my tongue out at him. I walked into their room and put everything on the bed.

"Did you bring your whole closet Ran, geez."

"Well I didn't know what to wear. I never been to a nobles house before."

"Alright lets see what you got."

After gong through all the kimonos I brought we decided on a red one with black and blue flowers and a white obi.

"You look nice Ran."

"Thanks Nanao"

I stood there and looked in the mirror for a minuet. Nanao walked up behind me to look at my reflection as well.

"Whats on your mind Ran?"

I shook myself back to reality.

"I was just thinking that I am a sexy bitch."

Nanao laughed at me as she shook her head.

"Are we ready?"

I looked at her

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We headed back into the living room to let Shunsui know that we were ready and headed out.

The walk to the Kuchiki manor seemed to take forever. Apparently I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that we had arrived.

"Ran. Ran we are here."

"Sorry Nanao. I didn't mean to space out."

"You okay?"

"Yea"

There were guards at the entrance gate to the manor. Shunsui spoke to them

"We are he for dinner with Captain Kuchiki."

"Of course Captain Kyoraku. Please enter."

We walked down the long path that leads the front door of the manor. It was kind of breath taking just walking down that path way  
"This place place is beautiful"

Shunsui smiled at me

"He takes pride in everything he owns. He always has."

We finally reached the front door and before we were able to knock it was pulled open.

"Good evening Captain, Lieutenants. Master Kuchiki is waiting for you."

As we entered the house I felt my heart beat a little faster. I had never seen such a beautiful home before.

"Please follow me."

We followed the servant down a hallway and through two large doors into a large dinning room. As we entered the room I heard his voice

"Good evening thank you for joining me."

I smiled at him

"Thank you for having us."

"Please have a seat. The servants will bring out the appetizers."

I sat next to Byakuya to his left and Nanao and Shunsui sat across from me. We got settled in and the servants brought the first course of our meal. There was so much food I was shocked

"There are just the appetizers?"

"Yes I was not sure what you might like. So I made sure that there is a little of everything for you to chose from."

I must have had a strange look on my face. I heard Shun chuckle, and when I looked at him he winked. The meal went nicely. No one did a while lot of talking since we were all enjoying our meal.

"Byakuya, this meal is really wonderful, thank you again for having us."  
"You're welcome Rangiku."

We continued to eat and desert was brought out. There was every kind of sweets that you could possible think of.

"Here Rangiku I had this made special for you."

He motioned to one of the servants. They walk to me and sat down ice cream and cake made from persimmons.

"Thank you Byakuya, how did you know that I like persimmons."

"I noticed that was the fruit that you purchased at the market"

"Oh that's right! But you really didn't have to go through all the trouble on my account."

"It's not trouble at all"

I have to admit, that was some of the best ice cream that I have ever ate.

"When you are all finished, I would like for you to join me in the garden for tea."

Shunsui spoke up

"Nanao and I need to be going. Ran will you be okay to get home on your own?"

I looked I him.

"I will be fine Shun, I'm a big girl I'll see you guys later."

"See you later Ran. Byakuya thank you again for dinner."

"You are quiet welcome Shunsui."

Byakuya called for a servant to escort them out once there were out of earshot Shunsui asked Nanao

"How long until they realize it?"

She hugged his arm

"I think it will be soon. But the real question is how long til the admit it."

Back at the Manor...

"Shall we head to the garden?"

I smiled at him

"Lead the way"

As we walked he lead me to the garden entrance. When he opened the door I felt my breath hitch in my throat. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. We walked out to a small table where a servant was already waiting with a tea tray. We sat at the small table to drink our tea.

"Your garden really is beautiful."

"Thank you Rangiku. When we are finished with our tea I would like to show you my koi pond."

"I'd love to see it."

We finished our tea. He stood and offered me his arm. I got up and looped my arm through his. We started to walk deeper into the garden.

"This has to be one of the most beautiful places in all the Seireitei."

"Thank you, it is one of my favorite places to be. It's very calming to me."

We walked a little further until we came to a large pond. He reached into a small bucket and pulled out some bread.

"If you toss pieces of this into the water they will come to the surface."

He handed me the bread and I started to toss small pieces into the water. True to his word the koi started to come to the surface of the water.

"They are Beautiful, Byakuya"

"Thank you I take great pride in them."

As we stood there watching his koi swim we heard the Kuchiki senkaimon open.

At the squad ten barracks...

"That spiritual pressure, It can't be!"

With that Toshiro shunpoed off towards the Kuchiki manor.

Back at the Kuchiki garden...

We turned around to see Rukia and Ichigo step through with his sister and friend.

"Ni-Sama I am sorry to disturb you. Oh, hello Rangiku."

I smiled at her. Just then I heard my captains voice.

"Karin!"

She snapped he head to look in the direction she heard her voice coming from

"Toshiro!"

She took off running to him and they collided into a hug. A huge grin crept on to Toshiro's face.

"So that's what was wrong with him. He missed her."

I watched them for a minuet and then looked to Ichigo for his reaction to my captain holding his sister. Even he had a smile on his face. Our attention turned back to Rukia.

"Rukia what happened?"

"Well Ni-Sama Ichigo's sister and his friend were attacked by an arrancar. It proved to much for them and they were killed"

"An arrancar."

"Yes, his father tried to get to them but he was to late. Both of the girls had been training with Kisuke Urahara but still the arrancar was to powerful."

"I see."

"And Ichigo's father asked him to stay here with her. So he will be living here permanently."

"Do they all have somewhere to stay?" I asked Rukia.

Byakuya spoke up.

"Everyone can stay here. Rukia, Ichigo gather your things from the thirteenth division. I'm sure the girls will be more comfortable with you here."

Ichigo nodded

"Thank you Byakuya. Aright Rukia and I will be back. Will the girls be alright here until we return?"

I looked over to Toshiro and Karin. They were still hugging each other close. I look at Ichigo.

"I'm sure they will be fine."

"Yes I will have rooms prepared for them."

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"He can stay with you unless you wish to stay else where."

"N-n-no,no Ni-Sama it's fine"

Toshiro and Karin can to join is where we were standing.

"Captain Kuchiki, I wanted to apologize for trespassing on your property. I just needed to see for myself."

"It's quiet alright Captain Hitsugaya."

Ichigo looked to his sister.

"Karin, Rukia and I are going to get some things from the thirteenth division. Will you be okay here until we get back?"

She looked to Toshiro

"Yea I will be fine. Um, excuse me, Rukia's brother would it be okay for Toshiro to stay with me until Ichi comes back?"

He looked at her amused,

"Of course and you can call me Byakuya."

Ichigo and Rukia left and I looked at my captain. He looked happier that I had seen him in a long time.

"Captain, so this is what was wrong you missed Karin."

"Yes Rangiku. True I was upset by Momo's death. She was like a sister to me. But I wasn't able to see Karin. I really didn't want to burden anyone with my problems."

I nodded to my captain as Byakuya called for a servant to prepare the rooms for the girls. He then called for another servant to bring more tea for us as we waited for Ichigo and Rukia to return. It was really cute the way my captain and Ichigo's sister looked at each other. Like they are the only two people in the whole Seireitei. With all the commotion I almost forgot about Ichigo's friend. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked

"Tatsuki? Yea she will be fine. She just needs time to adjust."

About thirty minuets had passed when Ichigo and Rukia came back. At that moment the servant also returned to report that the girls rooms were ready.

Ichigo looked to Byakuya.

"I want to thank you for letting us stay here."

"It's not a problem. Stay as long as you need to. Ichigo you will be staying with Rukia in her room. The girls have the two rooms next to yours. All of the rooms have bathrooms attached. If you need anything at all just call for a servant and they will take care of what ever you need."

Listening to the exchange between Byakuya and Ichigo I couldn't help but feel warm inside. He was being so kind by allowing everyone into his home. My Captain snapped me from my thoughts.

"Rangiku, it's getting late. Maybe we should take our leave now."

I nodded to my captain.

"Give me just a minuet."

I walked over to Byakuya

"I wanted to thank you again for having me over for dinner. My Captain is leaving now. I am going to go with him."

"You are quiet welcome Rangiku. I will escort you out."

He walked with us to the front gate of the manor. As we were leaving he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

"Until next time Rangiku."

"I will see you later Byakuya."

"Good night Ran."

"Good Night Byakuya."

He called me Ran! Toshiro looked at me.

"So Rangiku. What's up with the two of you?"

"Sir?'

"You and Captain Kuchiki."

"Oh, nothing really we are just friends. I had dinner tonight at the manor with Nanao and Shunsui. But enough about me Toshiro, what about you and Karin?"

I watched as his face turned pink

"Come on Shiro, you know you can talk to me."

I put my arm around him and pulled him to my side.

"Well while we were in the world of the living, she and I spent some time together. I kind of fell in love with her."

"Well it looks to me live she shares your feelings."

His cheeks turned pink again. I had to laugh at him.

"Come on Shiro lets go home."

Back at the Kuchiki Manor...

Ichigo and Rukia helped Karin and Tatsuki get settled in. When they were done the retreated to there own room. Once inside they shut the door.

"Rukia, I really appreciate your brother helping us out."

Rukia smiled and walked over to where he was standing. She put her arms around him to hug him.

"What's that for Midget?" he asked as he hugged her back

"I'm just so happy."

Ichigo shook his head

"Speaking of happy, did you see Karin and Toshiro?"

She looked up at him

"How could I not see it."

"I had no idea."

" Are you okay with it?"

"Yea, I know he won't hurt her, so I'm fine with it. The other thing I noticed is that Rangiku was here."

"Yea, looks like she and Ni-Sama were watching his prized koi. He doesn't show those to just anyone you know."

"Oh, really?"

There was a knock on the door. Rukia stepped away from Ichigo and called out

"Come in"

Byakuya slid the door open stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"How can I help you Ni-Sama?"

"I just came by to make sure that everyone is settled and you have everything that you need."

"Yes, Ni-Sama, and thank you again."

"It's not a problem. Tomorrow I will talk to head Captain Yamamoto about everything that has happened. If you need anything else just let me know."

"Thank you Ni-Sama."

He bowed to the younger shinigami and exited their room closing the door behind him.

Byakuya realized he was not tired. He decided to take another walk through the garden. As he walked his thoughts ran away with him a little.

"Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? Do I have feelings for her? Does she have feelings for me? Am I betraying Hisana if I do? What will Rukia think? What will the elders say? Well I guess that doesn't really matter."

He sighed and looked up in the the night sky. He turned to head to his room to get some sleep.

"I have along day ahead of me."


	12. Decisions

Byakuya woke refreshed the next morning.

"I have a lot to think on. It was really nice having her here. I can worry about that later, right now I have more pressing matters to attend to right now."

He got himself dressed and went to the dinning room. He quickly ate his break fast. He started to leave as one of the elders approached him.

"Byakuya-sama are you aware that he Kurosaki boy stayed in Rukia-Sama's room last night?"

"Yes I am aware. And he will continue to stay there until I say otherwise."

The elder looked wide eyed at Byakuya, bowed and walked away. Byakuya sighed and continued on his way the the thirteenth division. He reached Captain Ukitake's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Byakuya slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Good Morning Sensei. I have some things that I need to discuss with you,"

"Of course. Is it concerning your worries from the last time we talked?"

"No, actually. Last night Ichigo's sister and friend were killed by an arrancar. He brought them back here they are at the manor."

"Oh?"

"Also Ichigo will be staying here as well."

"That's wonderful! Have you spoken to the Head Captain yet?"

"No, you are the first person I have come to with this. You are still without a Lieutenant are you not?"

"I am, but I manage."

"I was thinking, if you would not object, that we could make Ichigo your lieutenant."

"That's a wonderful idea! But Byakuya, you are aware that once Head Captain Yamamoto finds out that he is here permanently, he will want to make him a captain."

"Yes, but this way he can see how he will handle all of his duties. Plus it will help to have you as his commanding officer."

Jushiro smiled.

"If you like we can request a meeting with the head captain for the two of us to speak to him."

"Thank you Sensei."

Jushiro summoned a hell butterfly and sent the message to the Head Captain. He looked back to Byakuya

"Have you told Ichigo yet?"

"No, I wanted to ask you first to see if you were interested. I did not want you to feel like I was trying to control your division"

Jushiro nodded.

"Byakuya, I know that you have said that you wanted to make sure that Rukia is in a little harm as possible. But how would you feel if I were to make her my third seat? I am sure with Ichigo and myself, and with her ability she will be just fine."

"I do not have a problem with that. I have never doubted that she was safe here. Maybe I was just a little to over cautious."

Captain Ukitake smiled and nodded in agreement. Just then a hell butterfly came and he held out his hand to receive the message.

"Okay Byakuya, he has agreed to see us."

The two men left the thirteenth division on their way to the first. When they arrived the Head Captain asked

"Captain Ukitake,Captain Kuchiki, is everything alright?"

"Yes Head Captain everything is fine. Captain Kuchiki and I have something to discuss with you. Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister was killed last night. His father asked him to stay here permanently."

"That is good new captain, he is extremely powerful. From what I understand, he is already captain class."

"That is correct Sir." Byakuya spoke

"But Captain Ukitake and I thought that it would be wise to make him a Lieutenant before even considering making him a captain. He still has much to learn."  
"I agree he is very young. Where did you have in mind to place him?"

"We were thinking in the thirteenth as Ukitake's Lieutenant. It would be good for Ichigo to work under him for a while."

"I agree Captain Kuchiki. Captain Ukitake, do you agree with having Kurosaki as your Lieutenant?"  
"Yes Sir."

"Alright, it's settled then. Kurosaki will be the Lieutenant of the thirteenth division. I will summon all the other captains and lieutenants here to make the announcement "

With that he sent out hell butterflies to all of the others.

"Captain Kuchiki can he handle hell butterflies?"

"I'm not sure Head Captain"

"Please send a hell butterfly to your sister and have her bring him here immediately."

"Would you like for her to wait outside?"

"No, she may not be a ranked officer, but she is nobility"

"As you wish Sir."

Byakuya prepared the message and sent the hell butterfly on its way.

At the Kuchiki Manor...

Toshiro laid down with Karin in her room. She was tired from everything that she had been through. He laid there with her in his arms stoking her hair as she slept. He had missed her so much. A hell butterfly came through the window to deliver a message. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and carefully got up as not to disturb her. He then went and found a servant.

"When she wakes, tell her that I had to go to a Captains meeting."

The servant bowed and went on her way. Toshiro then walked out of the manor and shunpoed towards the first division.

Ichigo and Rukia were headed to the dinning room to eat lunch when she received the hell butterfly that was sent to her.

"What is it?"

She held out her finger.

"My brother is requesting you and I come to the first division meeting hall right away."

"Okay, lets go see what he needs."

They started towards the entrance to the manor

"Hey Ichi, can you handle hell butterflies?"

"I don't know. I never tried."

Rukia summoned a hell butterfly and sent it to him. He held out his hand to receive it.

"The message is all distorted."

"It's probably because you are a substitute."

"Oh, what did it say?"  
She grinned at him and started walking.

"Rukia!"

"Come in Ichi, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Come on then."

He picked her up and shunpoed as fast as he could to the first division. When they reached their destination, he sat her down and they both straitened themselves out before entering. As the entered the meeting hall they noticed that everyone was there. The Head Captain took notice as soon as they entered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki thank you for join us. Ichigo, I have been informed that you will be staying the soul society on a permanent basis."

"Yes Sir, it is okay with you."

"Yes Ichigo that is fine. Since you will be here permanently, you will no longer be a substitute. As of now you are a full fledged shinigami."

"Thank you Sir."

He looked to the captains and lieutenants in the room, he then addressed Ichigo again.

"As we all know, you are very powerful. You are a captain class shinigami and have already achieved bankai for that matter. I have decided that I am going to make you lieutenant. You will be the lieutenant of the thirteenth division under Captain Ukitake. That is of course, if you accept."

"Thank you Sir, I do."

"I also understand that your sister is here as well as your friend"

"Yes Sir, they arrived last night"

"Do either of them have shinigami powers?"

"Yes Sir, they both do. They had been training under Kisuke Urahara when they were killed."

"Very well then. I want to see, once they are settled, what there abilities are. That way we can see if they need to attend the academy for if we can just place them."

"I will let them know Sir."

The head captain then tapped his Cain on the floor twice

"This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the room while Ichigo and Rukia waited for a few minuets. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him

"Congratulation Lieutenant Kurosaki."

He smiled

"Thank you."

As they exited the meeting hall they saw that Byakuya, Jushiro, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Nanao, Rangiku and Renji waiting for them.

Shunsui smiled

"Congratulations Ichi."

Everyone else started to congratulate him as well.

"Thank you guys, Where is Toshiro?"

Rukia looked at him.

"He probably went back to be with Karin."

Ichigo nodded,

"Oh Rukia we have something to tell you as well."

Jushiro smiled

"What is it Captain?"

"Your brother and I decided that it is time for you to become a seated officer."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am going to make you my third seat, Kiyone and Sentaro will be the fourth seats."

"Thank you Captain"

"You are quiet welcome."

"And thank you Ni-Sama for believing me."

He nodded to her with a small smile.

"Oh, here Ichigo I almost forgot"

Ukitake pulled out the Lieutenants badge and tied it on Ichigo's left arm. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"In honor of the good new that we received, I suggest a celebration, tonight at the Kuchiki Manor. We will have dinner and a party of sorts."

"Thank you Ni-Sama."

Rukia smiled. Byakuya nodded at her

"There is something that I need to take care of for the party tonight"

"Okay we will see you later tonight then."

Shunsui chuckled

"I guess we should all go and get ready then"

They all said there good byes and parted ways.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia.

"So this makes me your commanding officer midget."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Command this."

She kicked him in the shin and shunpoed away.

"Rukia!"

He yelled and chased after her.


	13. Preparty Warmups

I really was happy for Ichigo, being made a lieutenant. For me it was one of the happiest times I could remember. Although he is still very young. But that is neither here nor there. Byakuya was throwing a party for Ichigo and Rukia. She has deserved to be a seated officer for a long time. So tonight we are going to party at the Kuchiki Manor. I wonder what a party there is like. I mean I have seen the manor. So where will the party be held? Will it be inside, outside or maybe in the dinning room. There was knock on the door.

"Come in."

Nanao and Shunsui came inside

"What's going on Ran?"

"Just getting ready for the party tonight."

"So you're going?"

"Of course I never miss a good party!"

"Or a chance to ogle Byakuya."

"Hey Nana, shut up!" I pouted at her.

"Aren't you guys going?"

"Yea we are. I think Ju and Retsu will be there as well."

Shunsui laughed

"I think most all of the captains and lieutenants will be there."

"Hey do you think your Captain will be there Ran?"

I smiled at them

"Well let me you. Last night when Ichigo and Rukia came through the gate, he showed up at that exact moment. When he saw Karin and she saw him you should have seen the look on his face. They hugged each other for so long we weren't sure there were going to let go. He has been at the manor nearly every since. So yea, he will be there."

The look on Shunsui's face was priceless.

"The ice prince is in love!"

"Shun, be nice!"

Nanao smacked him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked that he is in love."

"That's alright. I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. You guys can stay if you want"

Nanao shook her head

"We need to get ready as well. We will see you later Ran. Meet you here right?"  
"Yup 6:30"

"Sounds good, see you then."

"See you then. "

I watched my friends leave and went to the bathroom to take my shower. I turn and the water and shed my clothes. I stepped into hot streaming water. It always seemed so relaxing even when I'm already relaxed. As the water ran over my body I started to think about the conversation that had just had with Nanao.

"Or a chance to ogle Byakuya."

"Hey Nana! Shut up!"

Who was I kidding I really do like looking at the him. Maybe d I do like him. But I want to be sure before I say anything to anyone

At the Kuchiki Manor...

Ichigo and Rukia had just arrived back at the manor. They were walking towards the guards when Toshiro arrived.

"Hello Toshiro."

"Hello Rukia, Ichigo. Rukia your brother doesn't mind that I am here right?"

Rukia smiled at him

"No, not at all."

Ichigo looked at the small captain.

"Toshiro. You really love my sister don't you?"

"I do Ichigo. It seems like we have been apart for so long."

"I know what you mean. That how I felt about this midget even before we became an official couple."

Rukia blushed a little

"Come on boys lets go inside."

The three of them went inside and headed towards the bedrooms. They stopped at Karin's doors. Ichigo knocked before they went in. She was still asleep. Toshiro sat down on the bed and gently shook her.

"Karin wake up. We have something to tell you."

She woke up extremely easy. She smiled up at Toshiro. Ichigo looked at his sister.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"What's up Ichi?"

"Well we just came from a meeting with the Head Captain. Since I will be living here in the soul society I will no longer be a substitute soul reaper. So they have decided to make me a Lieutenant. I'm in the thirteenth division with Rukia. Also when you and Tatsuki are settled they would like you to take a test to see where your powers are at. You may or may not need to go through the academy. Have you seen Tatsuki yet?"

"No. not since we got our rooms."

"Okay I will talk to her later. There will be a party tonight to celebrate my being made a lieutenant. Oh yeah! Rukia got a promotion as well. She is now the third seat in my squad."

"That's wonderful, Congratulations Rukia!"

"Thank you Karin."

"Wait I don't have anything to wear to a party like this. Besides I cant even buy anything. I don't have any money."

Just then there was knock on the door. It was Tatsuki.

""Hey guys."

"Hey Tats you look better"

"Thanks Ichi, I feel better. It was a lot to process."

"I know what you mean. Hey there is going to be a party here tonight in honor of Rukia and I getting promoted."

"That's really grate news guys congrats. But I don't know about this party. I don't know anyone other then you guys and I don't have anything to wear."

Rukia looked at the two girls.

"Alright ladies you have two choices. You can go through my closet or we can go shopping."

Karin's face lit up.

"Can we go shopping?"

Rukia chuckled

"Shopping it is then. Tatsuki I will fill you in on everything else Oh yeah there is someone who will be happy to see you too."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Alright when you guys are ready let me know and we will head out."

Rukia Ichigo and Tatsuki were getting ready to leave the room when Byakuya appeared at the door.

"Hello Ni-Sama, whats going on?"

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is going well and everyone has what they need."

"Oh yes Ni-Sama, everything is going grate. I was just about to take the girls shopping for the party tonight."

"I am sure that they will need more than just clothes for tonight. Before you leave come and see me and I will give you money to make sure that they are comfortable."

"Thank you Ni-Sama."

"Think nothing of it. We will be having dinner tonight at seven thirty. After that the festivities will begin. If you need anything else just let me know."

Ichigo looked at the noble and smiled.

"Thank you again for everything Byakuya."

The noble gave a slight grin and exited the room. Rukia and Ichigo followed him out and headed in to their own room.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

Rukia squealed as Ichigo shook his head and smiled at her.

"Hey Berry, can you handle hell butterflies yet?"

"I don't know. We haven't tried since I was promoted."

Rukia summoned a hell butterfly and sent it to him. He held out his finger to receive it. The look on his face was priceless!

"Oi Rukia! Do you have to be such a pervert?"

She was laughing so hard she could barely breath. Once she caught her breath she spoke again.

"So you can get them. Do me a favor. Send one to Renji telling him to be hereby six. That will give him some time to see Tatsuki before everyone else arrives."

Ichigo nodded and there was a knock on the door. The girls had come to let Rukia know that they were ready to go. The three of them said goodbye to the newly appointed lieutenant and left for their shopping trip.

Tenth Division...

I was in my quarters looking for some thing to wear when my captain knocked on my door.

"Come in Captain."

He opened the door and came inside shutting the door again behind him. A few seconds later he was at my bedroom door.

"Are you going to the party tonight Rangiku?"

"Of course Captain! I never miss a good party. Besides I think most all of the Captains and Lieutenants will be there as well."

Toshiro nodded.

"I will be leaving here when Karin comes back from shopping. Are you going by yourself?"

"No, Nanao and Shunsui are going to be here around 6:30."

"Alright then Rangiku, I will see you later."

"Bye Shiro!"

I know he hates it when I call him Shiro. But with his sudden mood change he just smiled at me and left. Just then a hell butterfly came through the window. I held out my hand to receive the message.

"Hello Rangiku. I wanted to see if you will be attending the party tonight. Byakuya"

I couldn't help myself. Was there a chance the he might like me too. What was I thinking. I'm not even sure what my feelings are for him. I sent out a reply

"Yes I will be there. I planned on leaving here around six thirty. See you then."

I laughed at how funny this all was. I was starting to feel like on of those high school girls in the world of the living. I looked at the time, two thirty. I need to get ready but I wanted to take a nice long bath first.

At the Kuchiki Manor...

Ichigo sent out the message to Renji.

"Hey Pineapple, be here around six. Tatsuki will be happy to see you. This way you guys can talk without everyone around"

He left his room to go find Byakuya. He walked into the gardens to see if he was there and luckily he was. As Ichigo walked up Byakuya received a hell butterfly.

"Everything okay?" Ichigo asked as the butterfly disappeared.

Byakuya gave him a small smile.

"Yes, how can I help you Ichigo?"

"I wanted to say thank you again for everything. Letting us stay with you, mine and Rukia's promotions, everything."

"It's not a problem. I also wanted you to know that despite everything that you and I have been through, I do respect you Ichigo."

"Thanks Byakuya."

"Ichigo do you have anything to wear tonight? "

"Well I suppose I should get something."

"I have a kimono that I have never worn. I think that it suits your personality."

"Thanks. I have to go and shower, but I will see you later."

"I will have the kimono sent to your room."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

Ichigo turned to go back inside and Byakuya smiled to himself. No matter what he thought of Ichigo when I first met him, he really was a good kid. He thought back to the message that he had received.

"I think I will meet her at her quarters and walk with her."

Once he made up his mind he continued his walk

About an hour later the girls came home from their shopping trip

"Ichi we're back."

Rukia walked into their room with her bags as Ichigo was coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yup and then some!"

"Good."

He looked over at the kimono that was hung in the corner of the room

"Wow."

"Where did that come form?"

It was black with red swirls running though it

"Your brother gave it to me. He said it would suit my personality."

"We he was right. Not to mention that you are gonna look smokin hot."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss

"You need to get ready."

"Oh really?"

"Yes that's a order Kuchiki."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she made her way to the bathroom. She walked in a poked her head back out.

"Hey Ichi, I am one hundred percent sure that Ran will be here tonight. I want to kind of watch Ni-Sama around her, I think he likes her."

"Alright, but I don't thing that we will be the only ones watching."

She laughed.

"You're right. I'm sure everyone else has noticed too. Anyways I will be out in a while."

She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Tonight will be interesting that for sure."

Ichigo laughed to himself and continued to get dressed. The last thought to cross his mind "Never a dull moment around here."

Ichigo and Rukia finished getting themselves dress at about five minuets to six. They were about to check on Karin when they heard Tatsuki screech.

"What was that?"

The sudden noise had startled Rukia. Ichigo looked at the time and smiled

"It's six o'clock, Renji, that's what happened."

They exited their room and knock on Tatsuki's open door. They were greeted by the sight of their two friends hugging. Tatsuki let Renji go

"Ichigo why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"Where else would he be Tatsuki?"

She shrugged her shoulder. Byakuya knocked and entered the room

"Rukia I have something that I need to attend to before the guest arrive. But if anyone comes before I get back, please direct them to the courtyard."

"Or course Ni-Sama"

With the he nodded and left the room.


	14. Party at the manor

6:15 Tenth Division Barracks..

I had finally decided on what I wanted to wear. I picked my red kimono with gold flowers. I put I on and tied it with a white obi. I check the mirror to make sure that everything looked okay. There was a knock at the door.

"That's strange. I didn't sense anyone. Nanao is that you?"

I called out as a started walking towards the door. I got to the door and pulled it open without looking and started talking again.

"Nanao you know you guys really..."

I stopped talking once I realized it was not who I was expecting.

"Oh hello Byakuya, how can I help you?"

"I came to see it I could walk with you to the party."

"Oh sure. Just give me a few minuets. You can have a seat if you like."

He nodded as he sat down on my couch as I headed back to my bedroom.

"I need to send a message to Nanao." I summoned a hell butterfly

"Nanao don't come get me. Wait til you feel me in front of the eight division. See you then."

I went in to the bathroom and put on my favorite perfume. I double checked to make sure everything was in order. I couldn't believe that he was sitting in my living room. I wonder why he wanted to walk with me to the party.

"I wonder"

I walked into the living room.

"Alright I'm ready, shall we?"

He nodded as he stood up and offered me his arm. I took it as we walked out the door.

"So what made you decide to come get me?"

"Well from what I gather, you would normally walk with Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise. But I had no way of knowing for sure if they are attending the party for sure."

"Oh I see. It sure is nice of you to make sure that I don't have to walk by myself."

I knew that he knows that Shunsui never misses and opportunity to party. It was a nice cover though. We continued to walk making small talk along the way. As we got closer to the eight division I felt Nanao and Shunsui start to move towards the front gate. About the time we got the the gate, they walked out.

"Hello Rangiku. Oh Hi Byakuya, how are you tonight."

I smiled at them.

"We are good Shun thanks."

I almost couldn't stop myself form laughing at the look on Nanao's face.

"We were just on our way to the manor for the party, do you mind if we walk with you?"

I looked at them.

"Of course you can walk with us!"

Byakuya nodded and we were on our was again. We hadn't gotten very far when I looked over at Nanao and she had a strange look on her face.

"Shunsui, I've forgotten something at home. It will be faster if we shunpo and you are faster than I am. It will be a lot faster if you carry me."

I was still looking at Nanao and she smiled at me.

"We will see you guys at the party."

"Alright, but you better show up."

"We will Ran."

Shunsui grabbed her and shunpoed back to the eighth division. When they got to their quarters he put her down.

"So what was that all about Nanao?"

"I just figured that since he came all the was out here to get her, maybe we should let them be alone."

"Oh, I see! When do you want to leave then?"

"Well they kept walking, so if we leave now I can watch them form a distance."

"So sneaky Nanao-chan!"

With that, they left for the party for the second time.

Byakuya and I continued towards the manor after Nanao and Shunsui left.

"I wonder what she could have forgot. That's not like her."

Oh well, I figure we will be there soon and so will she. I will have to see what she was up to. I looked back to the man next to me

"Byakuya, I think that it is really nice everything that you are doing for Ichigo and his sister."

"I just don't want them to be uncomfortable. My sister loves him. It's the least I can to for her as well."

I never knew that he could be so sweet. I really just wanted to pull him closer and lean my head on his shoulder. But at this point I felt it was against my better judgment to do so, so I stopped myself. We kept walking until we reached the manor. The gate opened for us without hesitation and we went inside. Once we entered the manor he looked at me

"I need to change. Rukia might be in her room if you would like to see her. Or you can go the court yard. She and Ichigo might be out there as well"

"I guess I can go to the courtyard. I don't want to disturb her if she is busy."

He nodded.

"Come then. I will take you this way, it is shorter."

He opened a door that lead into a large bedroom. I had a feeling that it was his. I didn't really have time to look around before he spoke again.

"The courtyard is right outside. I'll walk you out."

We walked through the door. Rukia and Ichigo were already outside.

"Thank you."

I smiled at him. He nodded to me and went back the way we came. Once he was gone I walked over the new lieutenant and his third seat.

"Hey guys."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get it out Nanao and Shunsui walked up.

"Hey Ran."

"Hey Nanao, what did you go back to get."

"Uh, well..."

"Never mind, I knew that when you left that you didn't really forget anything. That was just your was of leaving us alone."

She shrugged

"You got me Ran."

Rukia looked at the two of us.

"I'd like to know what she is talking about, but first back to what I was going to ask. Ran, what were you doing in Ni-Sama's room? Normally no one gos in there."

Everyone looked at me.

"Okay let me start form the beginning. Your brother came to my quarters to get me. When we were on our way here and we ran into Nanao and Shun. Nanao then claimed to have forgotten something at home leaving your brother and I all alone. When we got here, he asked me if I wanted to go to your room or see if you were out here. When I told him that I would come out here, he brought me through his room."

"And?"

"And nothing."

Rukia shook her head at me. About ten minuets later it looked like everyone was just about there. I looked around and saw all of the other Captains and Lieutenants. I thought out loud.

"I wonder where Toshiro is?"

As if on cue he and Karin appeared form inside the manor. She really was a sight to behold.

I looked at my captain.

"Well Toshiro, you sure did find yourself a beautiful date didn't you!"

I watched both of them blush

"Did you come alone Rangiku?"

"Well Captain, I actually came here with someone"

"Oh really? And who prey tell might that be?"

As he asked his question Byakuya came with a glass of sake for me.

"Thank you."

The look on Toshiro's face was one that I had never seen before. Amused, I guess would be the best was to describe it. I then turned my attention to Byakuya. He was wearing a simple plain red kimono with a black obi. The the thing that caught my attention was that he didn't have his kenseikan in. He really was a sight to see. Sexy was the word. Wait did I just think that? He excused himself as he walked to the center of the courtyard to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone. We are here tonight to celebrate the promotion of Ichigo Kurosaki from substitute to Lieutenant of squad thirteen. Also, Rukia was promoted today, she has been made the third seat of squad 13. Please everyone enjoy yourselves tonight. Dinner will be served soon and there will be drinks all night."

There was a loud cheer and everyone went back to their previous conversations. He walked back over to us although he still didn't say much. He just listened to us talk and carry on. Dinner was really nice. They served anything and everything that you could think of. After dinner everyone stared to loosen up a little more. Even the head captain was drinking. I spent most of the night chatting with Nanao and Shunsui as usual. Rukia and Ichigo were with us most of the time. But it is there party after all. I was hoping that Byakuya would be around a little more. But he was the host of this shindig. The drinks flowed at the night progressed. Everyone really was having a good time. Suddenly I felt a hand on my left hip and and an arm around my back. I looked to my right to see Byakuya. He leaned on close to be.

"The fireworks are about to start."

He pointed to the sky in front of us as a huge splash of of red blue and silver erupted in the the night. At that moment I didn't even think twice about it. I leaned my head on to his shoulder. He didn't pull away which made me feel better. All of a sudden I heard cheers from behind us. Not ooohhh and awwws from watching the fireworks, but cheers. I knew who it was so I didn't even bother to turn around. I don't know how it happened, but us was so content, watching the fireworks I feel asleep.

Byakuya looked down and noticed that Rangiku was asleep. He slowly picked her and went to find Nanao.

"Nanao, she appears to have fallen asleep."

Nanao chuckled.

"I don't think I've seen her pass out like that since we were very young. She was either very comfortable or very drunk. Well I guess I should probably get her home. I'm not sure where Shunsui is. He and Ukitake ran off somewhere. You know how they can get."

"I know what you are talking about. I have been around the two of them since I was very young. If you would like you and Shunsui are welcome to stay here, I will have one of the servants set a room for you and your captain."

"It might be for the best. Who know what condition he will be in when I find him."

"Very well when you are ready ask any one of the servants and they will direct you where to go."

Nanao noticed that he was still holding Rangiku.

"What about Ran?"

"She can stay here as well, all of the rooms have clothes suitable for sleeping. Will you assist me?"

She nodded and followed him into the house. He took her into a large room and placed Rangiku on the bed.

"If you would not mind changing her into something more comfortable."

He walked to the closet and pulled out a sleeping kimono. Turn back and handed to Nanao. She nodded to him and he turned to leave. Instead of leaving you the door they came in, he left through another small door next to it.

"I will be back to assist you in a few minuets."

He shut the door and Nanao got to work. She took off Rangiku kimono and slipped her into the one Byakuya gave her. After a few minuets she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and pulled it open. Byakuya as standing there.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

He walked over to the bed and picked Rangiku up. Nanao pulled back the blankets and he put her down again. As he was putting her down he whispered in her ear,

"Good night, Ran."

He covered her up and left the room with Nanao.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem. I'm almost positive that Captain Hitsugaya will stay here, seeing as Ichigo's sister lives here. And Renji will most likely stay as well."

"I think Ran will be fine. I just hope that when she wakes up she doesn't freak when she realizes that she is not at home."

"The small door that I went through earlier connects her room to mine. If I hear her I will check on her."

"Okay, thank you. You know that she really didn't drink that much."

"I know."

"I need to go see what kind of havoc Shun and Jushiro are causing."

He laughed as he walked with her to the door.

"Nanao, go ahead. I will be out in just a moment."

She nodded and went to rejoin the party. When she was back outside, he walked back to Rangiku's room. When he got to the door he put his hand on the handle. He was unsure if any of the elders were having him watched. He walked a little further to his room. He went inside and used the door that connected his room hers. When he got inside he stood there and just looked at her for a few minuets. When he was ready leave he walked over the bed, leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. His stood up, and with a smile left the room again.

About an hour later the party came to an end. Everyone was leaving as Nanao found Shunsui.

"Alright Shun, we are staying here for the night. Ran has already been taken care of."

"Oh really now? Where is she?"

"Inside in one of the rooms."

"Alright then precious lead the way."

Byakuya spotted them on their way in.

"Nanao, you may have the room on the other side of Rangiku's. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes thank you."

"If you need any thing don't hesitate to ask."

Nanao nodded.

"Good night Byakuya. Come on Shun lets get you to bed."

Nanao lead them to the room that they would be staying in.

"I hope that she doesn't freak in the morning Nanao-Chan. You know how Ran is with not waking up at home if she was planning on being in her own bed."

"I know. I think she'll be fine. The good thing is that we are in the room right next to hers."

When they reached their room, Nanao put Shunsui to bed and went to check on Rangiku one last time. She opened the door and peeked in. The blonde beauty was still fast asleep.

"Tomorrow morning should be very interesting."

She shut the door and went back to her own room to get some sleep.


	15. The next day

I woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and I felt a little different. The bed that I was sleeping in was softer that mine. Way more comfortable. Instantly I knew that I wasn't at home. I could feel that Nanao was close, so I knew that I was safe. I still didn't open my eyes. I flared my reitsu very slightly hoping Nanao would notice. Lucky for me she did. I felt her moving closer to me. She didn't even knock, I just heard the door open and close.

"Nanao"

"Open your eyes sweetie!"  
She laughed at me and a felt her sit down next to me. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Where are we?"

"Why don't you turn over and look outside."

I did as instructed. Outside a set of open doors was a beautiful garden. I propped myself up and looked around the room.

"Okay, care to explain why I am wearing different clothes."

Nanao laughed at me for the second time since she had entered my room.

"Okay, first what the lasting that you remember?"

"I was watching the fireworks with Byakuya. I got really comfortable and... oh no. Did I fall asleep on him?"

"You sure did!"

"How embarrassing!"

"No Ran, it was cute. He came to find me to tell me that you had fallen asleep and that Shun and I could stay here with you so it would be easier on us. He didn't even put you down until we got in here. I changed you close and we left you to sleep."

"So we are all at the manor still?"

"Yes."

"Who all stayed?"

"Well other that the three of us, I think Renji stayed and so did your captain."

"I figured Toshiro would stay, Where's Shun now?"

"Still asleep, He and Jushiro got lose last night."

I laughed. It was always a lot of fun to see the two of them when both of them are drinking. There was a knock that the door. I had expected the door to open but it didn't to my surprise as small door I hadn't noticed before did.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Byakuya."

"How are you ladies this morning?"

"We are good thank you."

"I came to tell you that breakfast is ready if you are hungry."

"Thank you"  
Nanao looked at the two of us.

"Excuse me I need to get Shun up. I'll see you at breakfast Ran, Byakuya."

She nodded and left the room.

Byakuya walked over to the bed and sat down

"Did you sleep well Ran?"

"I did. Thank you for letting us stay."

"What are friends for?"

I smiled at him

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, do I need to change first?"

"No you are fine."

He stood and held his hand out to me. As I scooted to the edge of the bed I took his hand and stood up. I gently let go of his hand to stretch. As I stretch my arms above my head, I noticed him watching me. I put my arms back down and smiled.

"Alright lead that way."

He walked towards the door and I followed him. He pulled to door open and motioned for me to go ahead. As I walked through the door I felt his hand on the small of my back. It sent a shiver up my spine. Not bad kind though. But as quickly as a felt his hand on me it was gone. I stopped to wait for him. He walked out and shut the door. He held his arm out to me the same as the night before. I hooked my arm through his and we made our way to the dinning room.

"Byakuya, I want to apologize for falling asleep on you."

He chuckled, That in it's self shocked me.

"It's quite alright Ran."

"I just..."

"Rangiku you don't need to explain."

"Alright"

We continued to walk until we got to the dinning room. We arrived everyone else was already there. Even Nanao and Shunsui. He walked us the head of the table. I sat down on his right next to Nanao. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear

"So how does it feel?"

"What?"

"Waking up here, eating breakfast next to him."

"Nanao we will talk about this later!"

She laughed at me.

"Ran, you are too much."

I smacked her arm. Apparently Byakuya noticed our interaction. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, Nanao has to be stopped, she gets carried away sometimes."

"I see."

He still wasn't used to our way of doing things.

Breakfast was really nice, everyone just sat around and talked. Come to think about, we really were a lively bunch even without alcohol. Sitting here with my friends and running over the the events of the past few days I realized something. I had spent more time with Byakuya Kuchiki in the last few days that I had, ever. At that moment I realized that I really did like him. I like Byakuya Kuchiki. I was pulled from my thoughts when he spoke.

"Rangiku are you okay?"

"Hm, oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking about something."

He nodded and left it at that. Ichigo looked around the room

"Hey, it's Monday, don't we have to work today?"

Byakuya looked at him.

"Since everyone was out so late last night, the head captain decided to give everyone the day off."

"That's good news."

Everyone laughed at the new lieutenant. Things really aren't as stuffy around here as he might think. I looked around and realized that I was still in the close that I slept in.

"I need a shower."

Nanao looked at me

"What? I Do!"

"Do you want to go home then."

"Well I guess is should."

Byakuya had been listening to our conversation.

"You can shower here is you like. I will have clothes for you by the time you are finished."

I felt Nanao kick me as my heart sped up.

"Thank you, but I should go home. At least for a little while."

He smiled

"Of course."  
"Nanao are you and Shun going home or are you going to hang around here for a bit."

"Shun?"

"Well Nanao-chan you can go with Rani if you like. I think that I am going to see Jushiro. I'll be home after I check on him."

"Okay, I will see you at home."

He kissed her goodbye and turned to Byakuya.

"Thank you for your hospitality Byakuya."

"It's no problem at all."

He smiled

"I'll see you all later"  
With that he tuned to leave and check on his best friend.

"Nanao are you ready?"

She nodded.

Byakuya looked at me.

"Are you sure you need to go. I have everything you need here."

Everyone was looking at me now

"Uh, I actually have some stuff to do as well."

"Very well I will see you out."

"Wait I have to change first."

"Ran I will grab your clothes. Is that okay Byakuya, We can bring the other clothes back later."

"Of course."

Nanao went back towards our rooms and Byakuya lead me towards the front door. Before we left the dinning room I turned and said good bye to everyone else. I turned back around to face Byakuya,

"Alright, I guess I'm ready then."

Then he did something I didn't expect. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dinning room. The last thing I heard was Rukia's squeal. I was surprised when he didn't let go.

"Byakuya, really, thanks for everything."

He squeezed my hand.

"Like I said before, what are friends for right?"

We walked to the front gate to wait for Nanao.

"Rangiku are you going to be busy later?"

"I'm not sure, since I don't have to go into the office today."

"Well I have some things to attend to. Maybe when I am finished we can take a walk through the shopping district."

"That would be nice."

Just them Nanao came out of the manor headed towards us.

"Are you ready Ran?"

He still hadn't let go of my hand. I nodded at Nanao.

"Yea, I'll see you later Byakuya."

"See you later "

We started walking before he finally let my hand go. We left the Kuchiki Manor and stepped into the streets of the Seireitei.

Nanao looked at me and smiled.

"Well now Miss Matsumoto, we have some things to talk about now don't we"

"Oh you have no Idea!"

We both laughed as she looked at me

"Well start talking!"

"Can't you wait til we get to my house?"

"Alright, I guess."

We kept walk and it wasn't long until we got to my house.

"Spill it Ran!"

"Okay, look I realized something today."

"Oh and whats that?"

"I really like him Nanao."

"Ran?"

"I really like Byakuya Nanao. I mean, I had clue before. But after the last few days especially last night I realized that I really like him."

"Wow Ran I don't know what to say. Does anyone else know?"

"No I've only told you. But I want to talk to Rukia about it as well."

"Ran I'm so happy!"

"Wait a second Nanao we don't even know if he likes me like that."

"Let me let you in on a little secret Ran. I saw the look in his eyes when he put you to bed last night. And the room that you were in was right next to his. As a matter of fact that door you saw him come through, led from his room to yours."

"What?"

"Your room and his were connected."  
"Well that's interesting."

She laughed at me.

"Go take a shower stinky. When you are done I'll go take mine."

At Jushiro's Quarters...

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"You awake Ju?"

"Yes I got up a while ago."

"That was some party wasn't it?"

"You know Shun, I think that's the most fun I've had at a party in a long time."

Shunsui laughed.

"Retsu bring you home?"

"Yes, she left shortly before you got here."

"Did she now?"

"Now Shun, don't get any ideas."

"What Ju, it's about time. The two of you have been dancing around each other long enough."

Jushiro smiled at his best friend.

"What about you, what time did you go home?"

"Well actually we stayed at the manor last night. Rangiku literally fell asleep in Byakuya's arms. He offered us a room to make it easier on Nanao."

"She fell asleep in his arms?"

"Yup during the fireworks."

"You know Shun I think they really like each other, I have not seen him like this in years."

"You're right you know."

As Jushiro laughed at his long time friend there was a second knock at the door.

"We really should pay more attention Shun."

"Why?"

"He's here."

Jushiro called out

"Come in Byakuya."

The noble opened the door and stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Good Morning Sensei."

"Good morning, what brings you here today?"

"Well actually I needed to discuss something with you. Shunsui I am glad that you are here as well, You may both be of assistance."

"If we can help we will."

Both of the older men waited while the younger captain made himself comfortable. Once he was situated he took a deep breath.

"If you remember, I have spoke with you before about possible having feelings for someone."

"Yes, I remember the last time we spoke about it. She has asked you to watch the sun rise With her."

"Yes, well over the past few days I have realized that I really do like her."

Shunsui smiled at the younger man

"Are you ready now to tell us who she is?"  
Both of the older men already knew the answer.

"It's Rangiku."

Jushiro Chuckled slightly.

"Byakuya we have known you since you were very young. Plus the small group of us who have been around you for the last few days have a change in both you and her."  
Byakuya looked a little surprised.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"No you two are the only ones I have come to with this. But I am going to talk to Rukia about it. I want to make sure that she is comfortable with it."

"Are you going to mentions this feelings to Rangiku?"

"I would like to spend some time with her as friends first to make sure that there feelings are real."

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Thank you both for your time Sensei, Shunsui."

"Anytime."

Byakuya gave a bow and stood to leave. Before he got to the door he turned around.

"I have one more question to ask, is it strange that I am nervous?"

"No, but I don't believe that you need to be."

With that he gave a slight smile and left.

Shunsui turned to Jushiro

"Well that was interesting. I had a feeling that he would come around, just not this soon."

"Well that have been spending a lot of time together."

"That's true. Things are bound to get more interesting."

"That they are my friend that they are."


	16. telling rukia

When I got out of the shower Nanao was in my kitchen. Being the friend that she is, she was making tea for us. She wasn't really paying attention, so when I walked up behind her and grabbed her she jumped.

"Look at my Nana! Such a good friend making tea for us."

"Shit Ran! "

I laughed at her.

"Do you want to take a shower here? I'm sure that I have something that you can wear."

She shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm gonna head home soon. I need to get things ready for tomorrow. What are your plans for today?"

I looked down at my cup of tea.

"Well actually I'm suppose to go on a walk through the shopping district."

"By yourself?"

"No, I uh, I'm going with Byakuya."

"Really, how did that happen?"

"He asked if I wanted to go and I said yes."

"Good for you Ran. Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet. I don't want to rush into anything"

"That's good, when are you going to talk to Rukia?"

"Some time today. Even if I don't plan on telling him right now I need to know that she is okay with it."

"Tonight then?"

"Yea, will you be here with me when I talk to her?"

"of course Ran, if that is what you want."

"Yes, please."

She hugged me.

"Alright then, I'm going to head home. I see you later tonight."

"Bye Nanao"

She walked out the door and I quickly finished my tea. I wanted to finish getting ready. I went to my room ans started going through my clothes. I finally decided on a plain pink kimono. One that matches my scarf. I laid it out on the bed and went to do my hair and make up. It didn't take long surprisingly enough. I changed into my pink kimono and fixed myself another cup of tea. I wasn't sure when he was going to be here. So I decided to sit in the living room with my tea and a magazine to read. At least when he gets here I will be ready.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Byakuya made his way back to the manor after leaving his sensei's quarters. He knew that he wanted to talk to Rukia. He needed to know that she was okay with him having feelings for another woman. Even though she had never meet Hisana, she was still her sister. He sent a hell butterfly to make sure that she was still at the manor. He was happy to see that she was. He shunpoed back the manor to find her. Her he arrived her knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in"

When he opened the door Rukia was the with Ichigo of course, Renji and Tatsuki.

"Hello Ni-sama did you need something?"

"Actually when you have some free time, I would like to talk with you about something."

"That's fine Ni-sama. Renji and Tatsuki were leaving now any ways. I am free now if you like."

"Are you sure?"

Renji stood and help Tatsuki up

"Sure Captain I am going to give Tatsuki a tour of the Seireitei. We will see everyone later."

The pair waved goodbye and were on there way.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya

"Do you want me to leave to give you some privacy?"

"No Ichigo, you can stay. This is not something that needs to be kept from you. Are you sure that you both have time to speak with me now?"

"Of course Ni-sama, is everything okay?"

"Yes sister everything is fine."

He looked out the door leading to the garden.

"Come, let us sit outside."

Both of the younger shinigami stood and followed the captain outside. They came to a small table where they all took a seat.

"Ni-sama?"

"Rukia, I have something that I need to discuss with you. I want to know what your feelings are about something. How would you feel if I told you that I had romantic feelings for someone?"

"Ni-sama that would be wonderful! You deserve to be happy. Why do you ask?"

"I am asking because I wanted to make sure that it would not make you uncomfortable. I was married to your sister. I don't want you to feel like you are being disrespected."

"Understand that I want you to be happy. I am sure that Hisana would want you to be happy as well."

"So then, it wouldn't bother you."

"No, not at all."

He took another deep breath.

"Then I need to tell you something. I have developed feeling for someone. Over the past few days I have actually realized it. I like Rangiku, a lot I think."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed

"This is wonderful. I am truly happy for you. Are you going to tell her?"

"Well before I do that I want to spend some time with her as friends."

"I think that is a good idea. Have you told anyone else?"

"I have talked to captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. They said that they already had idea that there were feeling there."

"We kind of all did."

"Really?"  
"Yes you seemed, happier, lately."

"I hadn't noticed."

She chuckled

"Well You have my full support with whatever you decided to do."

"Thank you Rukia"

They all stood and headed back to Rukia's room, Once they were inside Byakuya turned to walk out of the room. Before he left he turned back to the young couple.

"I will be going out for a while. If you need anything let me know."

"Are you going alone?"

He smiled "No."

He walked out shutting the door behind him. Ichigo had been quiet the entire time Byakuya and Rukia were talking. Now he could only manage one word.

"Wow."

"I know. I didn't think that he would come around this quickly."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait and see how long it takes her to come around."

Byakuya went to his room and quickly found something to wear. He then went to take a quick shower. When he was finish he quickly got dresses and headed to Rangiku's quarters.

_**At the Eighth Division...**_

Shunsui and Nanao arrived home at the same time.

"Well hello there my little Nanao-chan!"

She smiled at him.

"Hello yourself. How's Jushiro?"

"Good, well better than good. So Retsu took him home last night."

"So?"

"She left only a few minuets before I got there."

"Really?"

"Yup, he told me not to get any ideas and I told him that is was about time."

"Sounds like you guys had an interesting time."

"That's not even the best part!"

"No?"

"Nope. Byakuya showed up and told us that he realized that he likes Ran. We asked him if he was going to tell her. He said that he wants to talk to Rukia first and spend some time with her as friends."

"Are you for real? When we got to Ran's place she told me almost the exact same thing!"

Shunsui laughed

"At least we know they both feel the same way."

Nanao nodded.

"You know, she is going with him today on a walk through the shopping district"

"Well then, I guess this is the start of their spending time together as friends right?"

"Yup, now lets see how long it takes before they both confess."

Shunsui laughed

"Come on Nanao, let us relax for a while."

She chuckled as they both sat down on the couch.

"Might as well."

She leaned over on him. She knew that she had things to do but is wouldn't hurt to relax first.

_**At the tenth division...**_

I sat on my couch with my tea and my magazine. I had a lot to think about. I mean I just told my best friend that I have feelings for a captain and a noble. To be honest I really like him. But I need to spend some time with him to see it this could turn into something bigger. I also wanted to know what Rukia thought about the whole thing. I'm pretty sure that all she wants is for her brother to be happy. But I just think that its best that I talk to her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by knock on the door. I mumbled to myself " I really should pay more attention."

I walked to the door and pulled it open. There he was in all his glory. I knew he was coming but I didn't expect him now. Good thing I was already dressed and ready to go.

"Hello Byakuya."

"Good afternoon Rangiku. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me put some things away. Would you like to come in?"

he nodded and stepped inside.  
"I'll just be a minuet."

I walked over to the table and picked up my tea cup. I took it to the kitchen and then headed to my room to get some money. When I got back to the living room he was still standing by the door.

"Okay I'm ready to go."

He opened the door and waited for me to walk out. He followed behind me shutting the door. We then started towards the gates of the Seireitei.

"Thank you for inviting me to go with you."

"It's no problem."

"So are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really, sometimes I just like to walk around."

I noticed that he didn't have his kenseikan in again.

"You didn't wear your hair piece?"  
He shook his head

"I saw no need to. How about you, is there anything you are looking to purchase?"

"Well not right off hand. But who knows, maybe I'll find something."

He smiled as we kept walking. After a while we made it to the shopping district. For a Monday it was really crowded.

"Is there anywhere you would like to start?"

I looked at him.

"No, here is fine."

We stared at the beginning. There were a lot of vendors set up. They had everything from food to jewelry to rugs and furniture. So I didn't get lost in the crowd, he walk really close to me with one hand ready to grab me if needed. We walked for a while looking at all the different things that the vendors had to offer. We then came to a jewelry vendor.

"Can we stop here?"

"If you would like to."

I nodded and we started looking at all the nice things that the vendor had to offer.

"Ran I'm going around to the other side. I would like to get something for my sister."

I nodded as he walked around to the other side. I myself was looking at bracelets. There were so many nice ones. Then I saw it, the one that I thought was perfect. It was a simple silver bangle with a single charm hanging form it. The charm was a small rabbit head. I picked it up. It would make a nice gift for Rukia. If she asked why I got it for her, I could tell her that it was a gift in celebration of her promotion. I held on the the bracelet and kept looking. I also wanted to get something for Nanao. She and I have been friends for a very long time. And no matter what has happened, she has always been by my side. I kept looking until I found what I was looking for. It was simple silver chain with a N pendant hanging from it. I grabbed an S pendant as well and called for one of the merchants running the the stand. I paid for my purchase. Then worker boxed everything up for me and put it in a bag. As I turned around Byakuya reappeared. I smiled at him

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did."

He produced a small box. In side was a pair of rabbit head earrings. There eyes were small diamonds.

"Byakuya they are beautiful. She will love them."

"I hope so."

We turned to keep walking as the crowd cleared out a little. We continued out walk through the district randomly stopping to look at different things. It took us about an hour to walk the rest of the district.

"Are you hungry Ran?"

"A little."

"Come then, we'll get something to eat."

He walked me a little further into the district until we came to a small restaurant. When we went inside Byakuya was greeted by the owner.

"Hello Byakuya, I'm glad that you came by!"

"Hello Shinji. How are you? How about some lunch for my friend and I?"

"Sure thing! It will be ready in just a minuet."

I looked at Byakuya and he chuckled.

"Shinji is an old friend of the family."

"Oh, but you didn't even order."

"I always order the same thing. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all."

We sat down and waited for our food. It came just a few minuets later. There was soup and rice, plus we had the best teriyaki chicken I had ever ate.

"Wow that was really good!"

He nodded.

"I try to come here once a week. Are you ready to go?"  
I nodded and stood up. I then stretched and grabbed my bag off the table. Byakuya accidentally bumped me as he walked by to say goodbye the the owner.

"I'm sorry Ran. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright Byakuya."

He then said his good byes and we headed out.

"Are you ready to head home?"

"Sure if you are."

We started out walk back to the Seireitei.

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Any time Ran."

We kept walking until we got to the gate.

"You look a little tired Ran."

"I am kind of."

"Here let me help."

Before I could say another word, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close.

"Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took off. I know that he was fast. But, oh my, this was crazy. Not to mention how close we were. I felt like I might pass out. Before I knew it we were at my front door. We stood there for a second and he finally let me go. I turned to open the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting Ran."

I smiled at him

"I'll see you at the meeting."

I stood in the doorway and watched as he walked away. Once I couldn't see him anymore I sighed and went inside.

"What a day."

I walked into the house and tossed my bag on the table. I walked into the bathroom to get a hair tie. I put my hair up and walked back into the living room. I sat down at the table and dump the contents of my bag on to it.

"Wait, I thought I only had two boxes. Why are there three?"

I opened the first box. It was the bracelet I had gotten Rukia. I open the second box. In that box was the necklace and pendant for Nanao. I pick up and opened the last box. The first thing I saw was a note.

_*A gift from a friend*_

_ -Byakuya-_

"What the..."

I pulled the note away. When I saw what was in the box, my breath hitched in my throat. It was a pair of sakura blossom earrings. And in the center of eat blossom was diamond.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe he bought these for me!"

I was so shocked I didn't know what to think. I then remembered that I wanted to talk to Rukia, But I needed Nanao to get here first. I sent a hell butterfly and waited for her to get here. A few minuets later there was knock on the door.

"Come in Nanao."

When she came in she smiled

"How was your trip?"

I was still sitting there with the earrings in my hand

"Good"

"What you got there?"

I held the box out to her. She walked over and sat across from me. She took the box from me and opened it.

"Rangiku, these are gorgeous! Where did you get them"  
I blushed as I mumbled at her

"Yaku bought them for me."

"Come again?"

"Byakuya bought them for me."

"Ran!"

"Look I didn't even know! We stopped so I could get something for you and Rukia. He got something for Rukia too. As far as I know e had only gotten her gift."

"And you thought he didn't like you."

"I never said that jerk!"

She was laughing.

"I'm gonna call Rukia over to talk to her."

I sent off the hell butterfly inviting her over.

"You should put your earrings on Ran."

I picked up the box and carefully pulled each earring out. I put then in and went to look in the mirror. They were really pretty.

"Ran those look great on you."

"Thanks Nanao. Come on, lets make some tea while we wait for Rukia to get here."

She nodded and we both walked in to the kitchen.

_**At the Kuchiki Manor...**_

Byakuya waked in the house and went strait to Rukia's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Rukia"

"Hello Ni-sama, how was your shopping trip?"

"Good, I came to see you because I have a gift for you."  
"For me?"

He nodded and pulled out the small box, handing it to her. He watched her open the box and huge smile crept on to he face.

"Ni-sama, you got me chappy earrings!"

She wanted to hug him, but she had never attempted to do so before. He noticed the look on her face and held his arms out to her. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Ni-sama"

"You are very welcome."

Moments later a hell butterfly came through the window. She held out her hand to get the message. She smiled.  
"Ichi, I'm gonna go to Ran's for a bit. I'll see you later."

He nodded

"Thank you again Ni-sama"

"You're welcome."

She walked over and gave Ichigo a kiss

"I should be back by the time Renji and Tatsuki get back."

He smiled and she was ready to go. She nodded to her brother.

"I'll see you later Ni-sama."

He smiled and she was out the door.

"I wonder what up," she thought as she made her way to the tenth division

_**At the tenth division...**_

Nanao was still bugging me about my new earrings.

"So he didn't even tell you?"

"No, I got home and found the box. He had put a note inside. All it said was 'a gift from a friend' "

"Wow Ran."

There was knock at the door.

"That'll be Rukia."

I walked over to the door and pulled it open

"Hey Rukia!"

"How's it going Ran, whats up?"

"I had something that I wanted to talk to you about come on in."

She walked on and I shut the door.

"So Ran, how was your trip to the shopping district?"

"Wait how did you know?"

"Ni-sama told me that he was going, I asked if he was going alone. When he said no I figured that he was going with you."

"I..."

"It's alright Ran. Hey those earrings are really pretty. Where did you get them?"

"Uh, I got them today. Your brother bought them for me."

She started laughing

"Look like I told Nanao, I didn't even know that he had got them. When I got home they were in my stuff."

"That's so cute!"

I sighed.

"Come on I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

We sat down in the living room.

"Hi Nanao!"

"Hey Rukia."

"Here you go. Oh and here is yours Nanao."

I watched as my friends opened their gifts. Rukia squealed.

"Ran thank you. This matches the earrings that Ni-sama got for me."

She pulled out the other small box and placed it on the table. She put on both her bracelet and her earrings.

"They look really nice on you."

She smiled and we both looked at Nanao.

"Why did you get me a gift?"

"Because you are my best friend stupid."

"Thank you."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

I watched my friends as the admired there new gifts absentmindedly playing with my earrings.

"Ran"

"Huh"

"You said that there was something that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Oh yeah, uh well I was talking to Nanao earlier when we got home. And over the last few days I realized something."

"What's that."

"I like your brother. But I wanted to know how you feel about that. I mean he was married to your sister and..."

She squealed and jumped on me.

"Ran this is great! All I want is for him to be happy. Are you going to tell him?"

"Well I wanted to spend some time with him as friends first. I mean I don't want to rush into anything"

"I understand perfectly. Just know that you have my blessing no matter what."  
"Thanks Rukia. That makes me feel better."

She smiled at me.

"Sorry to run so quickly. I told Ichi I wouldn't be gone long. Plus I have to get him ready for tomorrow."

"That's fine Hun. We'll see you later then?"  
"Yup" she smiled as she walked out the door.

"How about you Nanao?"

"I should get going too. I need to make sure that we have everything ready as well. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Yup see you tomorrow."

Both of the girls left and I sat back down.

Well today was eventful. I wonder what the rest of the week will be like.


	17. Happiness is Contagious

I woke up felling better than I had in a long time. I slept wonderfully. Normally if I can avoid Mondays, I will. But today is different. I got my self out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and turned to look in the mirror. As I was checking my self over, my earrings caught my eye. They really are gorgeous. As I looked in the mirror I decided that today I would wear my hair up. I quickly undressed and took my shower. When I was finished I went to my room to put on my uniform and sent a quick message to Nanao.

Good Morning Nanao! How about some tea?

I sent the hell butterfly on it's way and continued to get dressed. I put my make up on and put my hair up. A hell butterfly came through the window and I put my hand out to receive it.

Hey Ran, I can't believe that you are awake. You know that it's Monday right? Sure tea sounds good. I'll have it ready when you get here. See you then.

I laughed at her. She could be so dramatic at times. At least I know she was only joking. I straitened up my room and and made sure that I had everything that I need. There was no point in coming back here if I don't need to. I walked through the living room and headed out the front door. I walked down the corridor headed towards the eighth. I was replaying the last few days in my head. A lot had happened in a short amount of time. Ichigo's sister and friend were killed, Ichi was made an official shinigami, he was then made a lieutenant. On top of all of that I fell asleep on Byakuya and woke up the next day at the Kuchiki Manor. Something that I would have never imagined happening. I realized my feeling for Byakuya and then told his sister. And then there was the earrings. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice him walking towards me.

"Good Morning Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Oh, good morning Captain Kuchiki."

That's right, it's Monday and we are back on duty. Back to the formalities.

"What can do for you Sir?"

"Well I was on my way to my division and thought you might want to have some tea."

"Sure, just let me let Nanao know that I will see her later."

I sent off a quick message

Hey something came up. I'll explain everything later. Sorry to cancel. I still love you!

I sent the butterfly on its way

"Okay, so where would you like to have tea?"

"There is a small Cafe just outside the thirteenth division. We can go there."

"Sounds good to me, lead the way Captain"

"This will be faster."

Before I knew what happened, he picked me up and shunpoed to the cafe.

_**At Nanao and Shunsui quarters...**_

A hell butterfly came through the window. She held out her hand and laughed as she listened to the message. Her Captain came up and hugged he from behind.

"Good morning Nanao-chan."

"Good morning Shun."

"What's so funny?"

"Ran was supposed to come for tea this morning. That message was to let me know that she was not coming. She said that something can up and that she would explain later."

"Something came up huh?"

"Yea I have an idea though"

"So do I what else did she say?"

"Just that she was sorry that she had to cancel and that she still loves me."

"Just like that silly girl."

"At least we know that she is enjoying herself."

_**At the Cafe...**_

We arrived at the Cafe extremely fast. It never seizes to amaze me how fast his shunpo is. The whole time I had to remember not to put my head down on his shoulder. Gods knows I wanted to. I straitened myself out as we walked into the cafe.

"Is green tea okay?"

I nodded to him as I went to sit down. He ordered our tea and came to join me at the table.

"Those earrings look really nice on you."

"Oh thank you. You know you didn't need to get me these."

"I know, but I wanted to."

I smiled at him. Just the the attendant brought our tray with our tea.

"So Captain, do you think Ichigo will be okay? Things are going to be a little different for him now. Not only is he no longer of a substitute, but he is a lieutenant as well."

"I'm sure that he will be fine. Rukia will make sure of it. I just hope that he remembers to address me properly."

I nodded.

"I'm sure he will remember. He a smart kid."

As we sat there talking, it occurred to me. I could do this everyday. I really like being with him. We finished our tea and stood to leave. When we walked outside I looked at him.

"Thank you for the tea. I really did have a nice time. But I should probably be getting to the office."

"Of course."

"So I will see you later then."

I smiled at him and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Rangiku?"

"Well Captain I was going back to the tenth division."

"I know, but why are you walking? I can get you there much faster."

"I know but..."

Before I could even finish my sentence he was standing directly in front of me, his face only inches from mine.

"Nonsense. I will take you. No more protesting."

"Okay."

He pulled me close and looked down at me.

"Are you ready."

I nodded this time I didn't fight it. I closed my eyes and put my head down on his shoulder. He smells so damn good. I just couldn't help myself. The trip back to the tenth division didn't last long enough in my opinion. Once we got here he stopped just out side the office door.

"We are here Lieutenant."

"I know."

He chuckled

"Your captain is probably waiting for you."

I picked up my head.

"You're right, I'll see you later then?"

"Yes, I'll see you later."

he let me go and walk away towards his own division. I leaned against the door frame for a second. I stood up again and opened the door to our office. Today is going to be a good day.

When I went inside, I wasn't shocked to see Captain Hitsugaya there already.

"Good Morning Captain"

"Good Morning Rangiku. You are here early."

"I got up early this morning. Then I went and had tea with Captain Kuchiki."

"Oh. That would explain the look on your face."

"Sir?"

"You look happy."

I couldn't help but smile

"So do you."

"I am happy"

"Can I tell you a secret Sir?"

"Sure."

"Well, I Kinda like Captain Kuchiki."

"Silly woman, anyone who is around you longer that two seconds can tell that"

"Really?"

"Yes."

I shrugged my shoulders as I walked to my desk. Was I really that obvious? I sat down and started my work for the day. I had been working for about an hour before my captain spoke again.

"You are still working? That's a shock."

I pouted at him.

"Captain you have no faith in me!"

"Hush woman! Remind me to thank Captain Kuchiki."

"For what?"

"For you working."

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

He laughed at me. Just then a hell butterfly came through the window. I held out my finger.

"What is it Rangiku?"

"There is a captain's meeting for you and a lieutenant's meeting me. Both are in one hour. "

"Alright, thank you."

I nodded and went back to my work. I finished everything thing that I could and put it and put it on Captain Hitsugaya's desk

"Here you go Captain. I am going to head to the meeting now."

"Alright just make sure that you come back here after lunch to finish up."

"I will Captain, see you later."

I left the office and headed to the lieutenants meeting. When I arrived Nanao was already there.

"Hey Ran you look different, Oh I know, your hair is up!"

"Yea, I wanted to do something different with it today."

"Yea or show off!"

"Nanao!"

"I'm just playing you know that."

"I know. Hey sorry about this morning."

"It's fine, what happened anyways?"

"Well I was leaving to come to your place and Captain Kuchiki showed up and asked me to have tea with him."

"So your ditching me for a boy!"

She pretended to cry

"Now now Nanao, you know that I am not like that."

"Shut up Ran, I know your not! So did you have a good time?"

Just as she asked Lieutenant Sasakibe came in and called the meeting to order.

"I'll tell you over lunch."

She nodded in agreement. Both she and I sat listening to the first division lieutenant drone on. It was going to be a very long hour.

"Man, I thought that meeting was never going to end!"

Nanao laughed at me

"Did you see Ichigo. I thought the sound of Sasakibe's voice was going to put him to sleep."

"You can say that again, but he will get used to it just like the rest of us have."

I nodded

"I guess your right, Hey what do you want for lunch?"

"That's right you and I were going to talk. Well I am in the mood for sushi. There is a little place next to my office."

"Sounds good to me!"

We took off and ended up at a small sushi bar. We walk in, lucky for us there wasn't a lot of people there.

"Hello Lieutenant Ise."

"Good Afternoon Kikiyo"

"What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have an order of the spider rolls."

"And for you Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"I'll have the same."

"Okay Ladies, it will be right out."

She smiled and walked away.

"Okay Ran, so what happened this morning?"

"Oh yea, so when he asked me to go I sent you that message saying that I wouldn't be there. Then he decided that it would be faster for us to use shunpo since we were were going to that little cafe outside the thirteenth."

"That place is nice. Shun and I go there with Captain Ukitake."

I nodded

"So then he picked me up and took off."

"Wait he picked you up?"

"Yea, and it was really hard for me not to put my head down on his shoulder. Anyways, we got to the cafe and ordered our tea. I thanked him for the earrings and we talked about different things. It was really nice you know?. Then once we were done and walked outside that's when it got more interesting."

"Oh?"

"I started to walk back to my division after I thanked him for the tea. He asked where I was going. I then told him that I was going back to the tenth. He asked me why was walking. I told him that I told him that i had to get back and he said he could get me there faster. I started to protest and before I knew what happened he was right in front of me. I swear Nanao, his face was so close to mine I could have kissed him."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Its not proper,he is a noble and a captain remember."

"Since when have you worried about being proper?"

I rolled my eyes

"Anyways, he told me to stop protesting and pulled me closer to him. This time I gave in, I closed my eyes and put my head down on his shoulder. And let me tell you Nanao, he smells delicious! Then we headed back to the tenth. I knew the minuet we stopped we were there. But I still didn't open my eyes. My god Nanao I didn't want to let him go. So after a minuet of us standing there he told me we had arrived and I told him I knew. He laughed at me and told me I should probably go inside. I let him go, said goodbye and he left."

"Wow if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were together."

"Yea I know, I'm not sure how long I can do this just friends thing."

"From the sounds of it you both want more. So who knows whats going to happen."

"I guess we will just have to see."

She laughed. The waitress walked over with our food. Nanao thanked the waitress and looked back at me.

"Do you know how long Shun and I danced around each other before we finally became a couple?"

"A hell of a long time!"

"That's right Ran, so remember to be patient."

"Easy for you say."

"Ran"

"Yea yea I know."

We talked more as we ate our lunch. When we finished we paid for our food and went outside.

"Well that was fun!"

Nanao nodded.

"And informative."

"Well I should get back. Captain Hitsugaya has been happier lately and I don't want to be the one to wreck his mood."

"Alight I'll see you later then."

We went our separate ways. I headed back to my office. The sooner I finished my work the better. When I open the door I noticed that my captain was already at his desk.

"Hello Captain, how was your meeting?"

"Boring as usual, yours?"

"Same."

I walked over to my desk.

"Sire what happened to the paper work that I had here?"

"Oh that, I got board so I finished it."

"But.."

"Since you have nothing else to do, you can go."

"Really? Thanks Captain. I will see you later then."

I'm kind of glad that it worked out this way. I needed to do laundry and some other things around my quarters.

I headed home and changed into a tank top and sweats that I had gotten from the world of the living. I readjusted my pony tail and got to work.

_**At the Thirteenth Division...**_

Ichigo walked in from the meeting to see Rukia sitting on the couch.

"Hey midget what are you doing in here?"

"I'm done for the day so I came to see If the captain needed anything. How was your meeting?"

"Boring as hell! Thank gods Renji was sitting next to me."

She laughed.

"Well since Captain Ukitake isn't used to having a Lieutenant, he finished the rest of your paper work."

Ichigo shook his head.

"Remind me to tell him to take it easy."

She nodded in agreement.

"Well since you don't have to train with the division today we are done. Do you want to head home?"

"Yea I will let the Captain know we are going. And to call us if he needs anything."

Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to let Captain Ukitake know what was going on since he was no where to be found. The two of them them headed out the door and back to the manor. When they reached there room Ichigo flopped down on the bed as Rukia grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

"I'll be out in a sec."

He nodded to her and she shut the door. When she came out he was fast asleep. She kissed his forehead and grabbed a pen and paper. She scribbled a quick note.

Went to Ran's. Be back later

She put it in the night stand and headed to Rangiku's house. It didn't take her long to get there. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried to open the door and luckily it was unlocked. She went in and noticed that Rangiku was nowhere to be found. She decided to check the bedroom. She smiled at what she saw. There was her friend asleep in the middle of her bed with a huge smile on her face. Rukia found a light blanket and covered her up. She then made her way back outside. As she was leaving she ran into Nanao.

"Hey Rukia, whats up?

"Hey Nanao. I had come to visit with Ran. But she's asleep. You should see the huge smile on her face."

Nanao laughed

"I'll let her sleep then. We should make her breakfast in the morning."

"That sounds like I good idea."

The two women left their friends quarters.

"I'm glad that things are getting better for her"

"Me too"

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then. I am going to head home."

"Okay Rukia. I'll see you then."

Nanao and Rukia parted ways. On her way back to the eighth Nanao couldn't help but think about her best friend.

"She deserves to be happy."


	18. lunch time

_**The next morning at the Kuchiki manor...**_

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting having breakfast with Byakuya in the garden. Karin came out to join them

"Good morning Ichi."

"Morning Karin."

"I wanted to tell you that Tatsuki and I were talking and we decided that we will be ready to meet with the head captain in two weeks."

"Are you are sure."

"Yea, we are going to train everyday until then. So yea we will be ready."

"Okay then, thanks for letting me know."

He looked to Byakuya.

"Should I report this to my captain or would you like to be the one to tell Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"I will tell him, thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

They finished their breakfast and Ichigo and Rukia stood to leave.

"Thank you Ni-Sama we will see you when we return home tonight."

"Of course. Oh Rukia I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure what is it Ni-sama?"

"I wanted to tell you that there is no need for you to address me so formally."

"Well then what would you like me to call you?"

Byakuya looked over at Karin

"What do you call your brother?"

"Well other than his name, sometimes I call him Ichi-nii."

Rukia looked at her brother thoughtfully.

"Well I guess if you don't mind I could call you Bya-nii."

"That will be fine Rukia."

"Thank you Ni, I mean Bya-nii. We will see you when we return home."

He nodded

"I hope that you both have a nice day."

They waved as the left making their way to the thirteenth division.

Byakuya finish his tea and stood to leave. As he was leaving a hell butterfly came to him. He smiled as listened to the message. It was from Rangiku.

Have a nice day Captain.

That was all it said. Yes, today was going to be a good day.

I was sitting in my living room getting ready to leave for the office when a hell butterfly came through the window

Thank you Lieutenant, you have a good day as well.

I smiled and made my way to the tenth division office. When I went inside I noticed that Toshiro wasn't here yet.

"Wow I made it here before the Captain!"

I sat down at my desk and got strait to work. Not five minuets later Captain Hitsugaya came through the door. I look at him and spoke in my most authoritative voice.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are late! What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

He looked at me.

"Shut up Rangiku. I'm not late you are early."

"I know Captain. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"How long have you been here?"  
"Only about five minuets."

"And you actually working already?"

"Yup, sure am!"

He shook his head and sat down to start his day.

We had been working for about two hours when there was knock at the door.

"Come In"

The door opened and in walked Karin.

"Hi Karin."

"Hey Rangiku, is Toshiro here?"

"He should be right back, he just went to get some tea."

Just then he came back into the office.

"Captain look who's here."

"Karin!"

He walked to his desk and sat his tea down before turning to hug his girlfriend.

"What brings you here."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that this morning I informed Byakuya that we would be ready to meet with the Head Captain in two weeks. That should give us enough time to find someone to help us learn kidou. Tatsuki asked Renji, but he said that it would be better for us to ask someone else."

I laughed

"He's right you know. He's horrid with kidou, Rukia is really good though. You can ask her, plus our friend Nanao is a kidou master. I'll ask her if she will help as well."

"You will? Thank you!"

"No problem."

Toshiro looked at the two if us.

"And you know I will help as well. And I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki will help as well."

"Thanks guys, well I guess that I should be going."

Toshiro stopped her.

"Wait Karin, if you want you can relax on the couch and I will take you out to lunch."

"I won't be in the way?"

"Of course not, silly girl."

She laughed

"Alright then, I guess I'll stay."

She made her way over to the couch and made herself comfortable. Before we knew it she was asleep.

I looked over at my captain.

"Well isn't she just the cutest."

He smiled

"She is now get back to work."

I laughed as I turned my attention back to what I was doing.

The next couple of hours went by super fast. I had already finished most of what I had to do.

"Lunch time Captain."

He nodded as he stood and walked over to the couch where Karin was still sleeping. He gently shook her.

"Karin, sweetie, time to wake up. We're going to go to lunch remember?"

From where I was sitting I could see her face, but judging by the look on Toshiro's she was smiling. He helped her get up and she smiled at me.

"I'll see you later Rangiku."

I nodded

"Yup, I'll talk to Nanao and let you know when she can start your training."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Captain Hitsugaya grabbed her hand.

"I'll send you a message if I need anything Rangiku."

"Okie doki Captain, have fun!"

He nodded and pulled Karin our the door.

I stood up and stretched. I looked around the office for a moment. I started to walk out and was greeted by a hell butterfly.

"I wonder who it's from."

I held out my hand

Hey Ran, do you have plans for lunch? If not, I'm buying! We can

ask Rukia if she wants to come too. Let me know

Nanao

I smiled and sent a message back to her.

Hey, no I don't have any plan. I'll meet you at your office in a few

minuets.

I sent the message away and made sure everything was in order, once I was sure it was locked up the office and headed out.

I made my way to the eighth division. As I was arriving so was Rukia.

"Hey Ran, how are you today?"

"I'm good, I'm glad that you could join us."

She smiled and nodded

"Ichi is going to have lunch with Renji, Shuhei and Izuru. I told him that it's okay for him to go hang out with his friends. We live together, there is no need for us to be together twenty four hours a day."

"That is so true."

We both laughed and went inside. I yelled as we walked in

"Nanao we are here!"

She stood up

"No need to yell jerk."

I laughed

"So where are we going for lunch."

She looked to Rukia.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"That's a good question, I really don't know."

"Lets head out to the first district. I'm sure that we will find something."

we all agreed and headed out. As we made our way there I decided what I wanted. One we stopped looked at Nanao.

"I want fried prawns and rice."

She smiled

"I know just the place, is that okay with you Rukia?"

"That actually sounds really good."

"Okay, lets go then."  
She led us to a small restaurant and we ordered our food. We then found our seats and made ourselves comfortable.

"Oh yea before I forget, Karin came in to the office today and told Toshiro and I that they are going to meet with the head captain in two weeks."

Rukia Nodded.

"She told us this morning as Ichi and I were having breakfast with Bya-nii."

"Bya-nii?"

She chuckled

"Yea, her said that there was no need for me to address him in such a formal manor. We decided that Bya-nii was better."

I nodded, he had changed a whole lot recently.

"While we are on the subject, Karin said that Tatsuki asked Renji to help them with kidou."

Rukia and Nanao both started laughing. Once they both calmed down Rukia asked.

"What did he tell her?"

"he told her that it would be better to get someone else to help them with the kidou pat of it. So I told Karin that I would ask both of you to help."

Nanao smiled

"Of course I will!"

"Me too. I'm sure that we can use the thirteenth division training grounds."

I nodded  
"I will let Toshiro know. He is with her now."

I sent a quick message letting know the good news. As I sent out the message our food was brought to us.

"I'm going to help out as well. My kidou is decent. But I will be more help with the fighting aspect of it. I'm sure that Renji and Ichi will help with that as well."

Nanao looked at both of us

"So now that we have all that figured out, what are we going to do about their speed?"

Rukia smiled

"My brother has the most proficient shunpo in the soul society. I will see if he will help us."

I nodded. As I started eating my food a hell butterfly came to me. I held out my hand to get the message.

What are your plans for tonight?

I smiled as I recognized who the voice belonged to.

A group of us are helping Karin and Tatsuki prepaid for their meeting with the head captain.

I sent the message away and with in minuets another one came to me

Can I be of any assistance?

Nanao looked at me

"Captain Hitsugaya?"  
I smiled at her

"Nope."

I sent another message to him

Your shunpo is the best in the soul society. We could use your help with speed training if you don't mind

Nanao was watching as yet another message came to me.

Of course I am happy to assist. We can use my privet training ground. Just let know who i need to inform. 

I sent a message thanking him and to let him know that the only person he needed to tell was Renji since I was with Nanao and Rukia. Rukia would tell Ichi and I would let my Captain know. I sent the last message and no more came back to me. I knew he has better things to do that sit and talk to me all day. I looked at Rukia

"Okay we will be training at your brothers privet grounds. And he is going to help us with the speed training."

Nanao shook her head

"I should have known that was who you were talking to"

"Shut up Nana!"

We all had a good laugh as we finished eating our lunch. Once we finished our food we headed back to the Seireitei. When we got there we went our separate ways. I headed back to our office to let my captain know the plans. He nodded and agreed that he would be there as well.

We finished our work for the day and closed up our office. As we were leaving I noticed Byakuya walking towards us. I smiled at him.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki"

"Rangiku we are not on duty."

"I'm sorry Byakuya"

"It's fine. Captain Hitsugaya, may I borrow your lieutenant?"

He nodded

"I will see you at the training grounds"

"Okay see you there Sir."

With that he was gone. I looked to Byakuya

"You needed something?'

"Well I want to play a game of tag with you."

"Tag?"

"Yes using shunpo. Try to get away form me as fast as you can."

"Okay, but I' m not nearly as fast as you."

"I will give you a full minuet head start."

"Okay then, when do you want to start."

"When ever you are ready."

Without another word I took off. I felt like I had a legit chance with the head start that I was given. Just as I made it in front of the thirteenth division I felt his hand on my waist and was pulled against his chest as he stopped us suddenly.

He whispered in my ear

"I've caught you Rangiku"

I felt like I could have melted. As we stood there I heard Nanao call out my name. I looked over to see her standing with Ichigo, Rukia, Ukitake and Shunsui. He whispered again

"I win"

"Not yet you didn't"

He let me go and I took off again

Nanao and the others stood there watching the scene in front of them.

"What are they doing?"

Everyone watch as Rangiku and Byakuya were standing very close together. Suddenly Rangiku took off, but Byakuya waited a full minuet before giving chase. Rukia smiled when she realized what was going on

"He is playing tag with her. Come one we have to hurry if we want to make it to the training ground before they do."

They all agreed and used their fastest shunpos to get to the manor.

I was having to much fun to go directly to the manor. So I led him on a chase a little further into the Seireitei before I headed to my original destination. We made our way to the manor at super fast speeds. When I knew that I was close I made the mistake of slowing down the tiniest bit. But when I had reached the training grounds I thought I had won. But before I knew it he had caught me again. This time he was in front of me. He stopped he and heald on to my hips he lowered his head so that his forehead was touching mine.

"I win"

"I guess you do. So what exactly do you win?"

"I'll decided that later."

I laughed as he let me go. When we turned around everyone was staring at us. He walked over to the group as if they had not just seen our game of tag ending.

"Lets get started shall we?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces. I know that I was going to have to answer some questions later.


	19. Training, placement and flowers?

We walked towards the group completely ignoring the looks we were getting. When we got to them Byakuya asked Ukitake

"Sensei, where do you think we should start?"

Ukitake smiled.

"Shunsui and I were thinking that we should teach them how to get in to their inner worlds through meditation first. This way they can try and connect with their zanpakuto."

"That's a good idea actually."

Ukitake nodded and looked at the girls.

"If you would please, Captain Kyoraku and I will show you how to try and connect with your zanpakuto. Being able to connect to it and materialize the sword itself will be the easy part, being able to hear it's name is another thing altogether."

Both girls nodded and Karin asked

"So after you teach us how and we get our zanpakuto we can do this whenever we want?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes and that may very well be for the best. Train with it and meditate when ever you can."

Ukitake looked over at his long time friend and Shunsui nodded.

"Come on ladies, let us go where it's a little quieter."

The two older captains walked the girls to a quiet corner of the training facility to get started. Once the girls were settled Nanao looked at me.

"What?"

"Don't what me Rangiku Matsumoto."

Lucky for her only I could hear her.

While the girls were being taught the meditation process everyone else had the time to do other things. Ichigo and Renji decided to spar with one another. Toshiro was content just watching the girls. Nanao grabbed Rukia and I and pulled us out of ear shot of everyone else. Byakuya had left to set up dinner so he wasn't even around. Nanao and Rukia both looked at me.

"What?"

"Like I said don't what me Ran, whats going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about you and Byakuya."

"Oh that, we were playing tag."

"I've never seen a game of tag like that. What was that at the end?"

"He won."

"What did he win?"

"He hasn't decided yet."

"Ran what happened to taking things slow and just being friends for a while."

"We are. That was just a game of tag between friends."

She shook her head

"Not form where we were standing. It looked like a lot more than a game between friends."

I stuck my tongue out at her

"What ever Nanao."

She could do nothing but shake her head. I laughed at her speechlessness. I Looked at Rukia.

"Do you have anything you you want to add to her little rant?"

"Nope! I thinks it's cute. I don't think he has ever been so, relaxed."

Soon after that Byakuya came back

"Dinner will be ready in an hour."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you for all your help."

"It's no problem at all. Please excuse me, I'll be back before dinner is served. I have some clan matters to attend to."

"Bya-nii am I needed as well?"

"No Rukia. It's okay, I'll handle it."

She nodded. Byakuya nodded to us and left the training grounds. I watched him walk away and smiled. Nanao shook her head. It seems like she has been doing that a lot lately.

"I don't understand you two."

The three of us decided to sit down and relax for a while since we weren't needed at the moment. We had been sitting for maybe forty five minuets when Ichigo plopped down next to Rukia with his head in her lap.

"Man that was fun!"

"You two sparing like you're gonna kill each other if fun?"

Renji dropped down next to Ichigo putting his hands behind his head. Rukia looked at the two of them.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You two should get cleaned up. There are showers you can use. There's clean close too."

Renji nodded

"I've trained here before, Come on Ichigo I'll show you."

"Just remember to hurry, dinner will be served soon."

"We will. Be back in a few."

The two lieutenant s took off to the showers. I looked over to where the two girls were meditating. My captain was still sitting there all of his attention focused on Karin. I didn't even realize Byakuya had come back.

"Ran"

"Oh, Hi. I didn't even notice that you were back."

"I just got here."

"Oh,how was your meeting?"

"Same as always. They elders can be rather bothersome at times."

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Over the years, I found ways of dealing with them."

Renji and Ichigo had finished and came back to where we were sitting.

"That was nice."

Rukia nodded

"And you smell better."

We laughed at them. Byakuya addressed all of us.

"Dinner will be ready in few minuets. Should we stop the girls or let them continue?"

Nanao looked over the were the two girls were currently sitting with the two older captains.

"I'll ask Shun, I can get into his inner world."

"You can?"

She nodded

"I think it had something to do with the bond that we share. Remember, he and I have had some sort of bond since I was very young."

I nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and slipped deep into meditation. It only took a few minuets before she opened her eyes again.

"Okay he and Jushiro will wake the girls."

Byakuya nodded. Not five minuets later Shunsui and Jushiro were walking towards us with both the girls. Jushiro laughed

"Good thing you let us know, the girls need to eat. When they are finished they can continue. They wont need our help now."

Karin smiled.

"My zanpakuto is close to materializing, I can feel it."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki

"How bout you?"

"I think I'm pretty close too."

"That's good to hear"

A servant appeared to inform Byakuya that dinner was ready. He looked at the group.

"Come let us eat, them we cam finish up for the day."

We headed up the manor and our way into the dinning room. Everyone filed in and sat down. I really didn't have a preference as to where I was sitting. Before I could make a decision, a felt Byakuya grab my hand and pull me in the direction that he was going, which was to the head of the table. He sat down and I sat next to him. I'm not sure if its a good thing or not, but Nanao ended up across form me.

The food was served and everyone started eating. I'll tell you that every time I've eaten here food had been wonderful. Everyone finished there dinner and we were waiting for desert to be served, Byakuya leaned closer to me

"Ran"

"Hm"

"About me winning out little game earlier, I know what I want."

"Oh, what's that?"

"A date, just you and I in the world of the living."

"That sound wonderful Byakuya, but I don't know if I can get clearance to leave."

"I will make sure when the day comes every thing will be in order. Don't worry about that."

"Okay, where will we be going?"

"I think that will be a surprise. Do you have a preference as to where you would like to go?"

I shook my head.

"No where ever you decide is fine"

He nodded and desert was brought out to us. Everyone finished eating and relaxed for a few minuets. I heard Karin ask Tatsuki

"Ready to get started again?"

Tatsuki nodded. Both girls stood and walked to where Ukitake was sitting.

"Should we head to the training grounds, or will anywhere quiet do?"

He looked to Byakuya

"Do you have any suggestions as to where they should go? There is really no need for them to go all the way back to the training grounds tonight."

He nodded

"The garden would be good. It's always peaceful out there."

Both girls headed out go make themselves comfortable and start their meditation. Everyone else was still in the dinning room. Byakuya looked around.

"You're all welcome to stay, but if you have something else you need to do, there is nothing more we can do with them tonight."

It was the general agreement that everyone wanted to stay and see what was going to happen with the girls. Byakuya nodded and called for the servants to come clear away the dishes. When it was all cleared he whispered to the last servant as they were leaving. When he returned he was followed by a couple more servants. They set out saucers and several bottles of sake. I looked over are Shunsui. He looked like a kid in a candy store. He reached out for one of the bottles and Nanao smacked his hand.

"Remember we have work tomorrow Shun."

Everyone laughed as he rubbed his hand

"I know Nanao-chan. But it would be rude for me not to drink a little don't you think?"

He reached for the bottle again, successfully grabbing it this time. She sighed in defeat. I couldn't help but to laugh at her. They are just too funny sometimes. 

We were there about two hours just talking and laughing, Ichigo teasing Renji about Tatsuki and Renji's face turning as red as his hair. Nanao was on a mission to make sure that Shun didn't drink his weight in sake. Thank goodness Jushiro was here to give her a hand. Normally I would be the one to help her, but I was a little distracted at the moment. Even though I was paying attention, I was in my own little world. I was going on a date in the world of the living with Byakuya Kuchiki. How lucky am I! Toshiro had gone out into the garden some time ago to help the girls if they needed anything. He came inside to check on me.

"How are doing Rangiku?"

"I'm perfectly fine Captain."

I smiled at him. Just then we heard footsteps coming down the hall at a semi fast pace. Shortly after hearing the footstep Karin came into the dinning room.

"I did it! I got my zanpakuto!"

There was a loud cheer as she hugged her brother and made her way to where Toshiro and I were. She hugged my captain

"I'm proud of you Karin, I knew that you wold be able to do it in no time."

Jushiro looked at Karin

"How about Tatsuki?"

Before she could answer Tatsuki came into the room

"I got mine too."

Jushiro smiled at both girls.

"This is wonderful. Were either of you able to heat the name of your zanpakuto?"

Both girls shook their heads no

"It's fine, I didn't think that you would be able to this soon. Now while you are training you can meditate when ever you get a chance." Both girls nodded as Nanao looked around the table.

"The rest of us should probably head out. It's getting kind of late."

Everyone agreed and started getting ready to go. Jushiro looked at Nanao.

"Do you guys need help getting home?"

She looked over at her Captain/Boyfriend.

"No we should be fine. But you are welcome to walk with us if you like."

"Well since you don't need me, I have some where that I need to go"

Shunsui laughed.

"I know where your going Ju!"

Nanao smacked him on the arm.

"Leave him alone Shunsui!"

Jushiro just laughed

"It's quiet alright dear. You forget how long he has been giving me grief."

she nodded. I stood next to my captain.

"Are you coming?"

"Well I wanted to stay a while longer if that's okay with Byakuya."

He nodded

"This is her home. She may have visitors whenever she likes."

They headed out to the garden to spends some time together and Nanao looked at me.

"Are you heading home now?"

"Yea I suppose I should."

"You can walk with us since your captain is staying here."

"Alright whenever you guys are ready then."

I looked over are Renji.

"Are you leaving now?"

"I'll head out when Toshiro does."

"Okay then we will see you guys later."

We were getting ready to leave and Byakuya stood up.

"I'll walk you out."

He came up beside me as we were walking out.

"Don't forget about out date."

"Oh don't worry I won't"

He smiled at me.

"As soon as I figure out when I will let you know that way I will know if you are free."

"I'm pretty sure that I will be."

He nodded.

"Good night Ran, I will see you tomorrow"

"Good Night Byakuya."

He looked at Nanao and Shunsui

"Good night to you two are well."

"Good night"

We left and started our walk home. Nanao looked at me.

"What's with that grin?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me woman!"

I laughed at her

"He told me what he wants for winning our little game earlier."

"Oh, and what does he want?"

"A date, in the world of the living, just he and I."

"Rangiku!"

"I know. To tell you the truth. I'm not sure how much longer I can do this just friends thing."

"Shit at the rate that you two are going. I'm shocked that you two aren't together already."

I had to laugh at her. It's not often that my little Nanao used cuss words. We made our way back to the tenth division and they walked mt to my door.

"Night guys"

"Night Ran."

I went inside and shut the door. I headed into my room and changed into a tank top and short that I has gotten from the world of the living. I flopped down the bed. I don't thing that I could be any happier at this moment.

_**At the Kuchiki manor...**_

It had been about an hour since everyone left. Karin had walked Toshiro and Renji out with Tatsuki, Rukia and Ichigo. They were heading back to there rooms for the night. They walked past Byakuya's room and the door was open. As they walked by he called out

"Karin can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure."

She looked to the three other people she was walking with.

"I'll see you guys later."

They all said goodnight and went on their way. Karin Turned and headed into Byakuya's room.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"If I can, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could find out what Rangiku's favorite flower is."

"Sure that's not a problem. I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

"Thank you Karin, that is all I need, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Okay, have a good night."

"You too."

He smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

_**The next day...**_

I got up and got myself ready for work. When I got to the office I was shocked that Karin was there already. She was lounging on the couch, which I thought was kind of cute. I'm really glad that she's comfortable here.

"Good Morning Captain, Karin."

"Good morning Rangiku."

Karin sat up and looked at me.

"Hey Ran What's your favorite flower?"

"Hm. I don't know, I've never really thought about it"

"I'm just asking. Rukia likes tulips and rose. Me, I like Lilies."

"Well I guess that my favorite would be the daffodil."

"It's a pretty flower."

I nodded.

"And it's our division flower."

"That's good to know."

She laid back down. She had decided to stay at our office all day. To be honest it was really nice, Toshiro was more relaxed while shes here. When the day was over we headed to the Kuchiki manor. The three of us were the last to arrive. When Nanao saw us she smiled.

"Finally"

"Shut up."

"Okay, well I thought that we would start with an out about a hour and a half of kido. That way I can teach them how to get started. It will also give them time to learn the basics. After that Captain Kuchiki can teach them the basics of shunpo."

"Sound's like a plan. Rukia's gonna help you right?"

"Yea."

I watched as my two friends taught the girls how to make balls out of their reitsu. They are really fast learners. With in twenty minuets both girls had decent size balls of reitsu. Once Nanao was satisfied that the balls were stable, she taught them a few of the most basic kido spells, bakudo number one: sai , hado number four:byakurai, hado thirty one: shakkaho and hado thirty three: sokatsui. These five are the most commonly used kido spells. Nanao got them set up with targets and made sure that they were okay with the spells we let them practice for a while. Byakuya came to join.

"Do you think that maybe we should start their shunpo training?"

Nanao nodded.

"Yes, but watch this for a minuet. It's pretty funny."

The girls were practicing sai and had some how convinced Ichigo and Renji to help them. It was rather comical to watch them pitch to the ground. After the last time Nanao and I walked over to the girls.

"You guys are doing wonderfully. Byakuya is ready to teach you the basics of shunpo. After today you will both be able to train on your own. But we will still be here everyday in case you need help of have questions."

Byakuya nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him. They had walked away from us and were just out of earshot when I saw Karin tug on his sleeve. He looked at her leaned down. She said something to him, he nodded and stood back up. I wonder what that was about.

As they walked away Karin made sure there were far enough away from every one and tugged on Byakuya's sleeve, he leaned closer to her.

"I got that information that you asked me for."

"Oh, and what did you find out?"

"She said that it if the daffodil. She also told me that it is the tenth division flower as well."

"It is. Thank you for all your help Karin."

She smiled at him

We watch as Byakuya explained the basics of shunpo to the girls. Slowly both Tatsuki and Karin realized that they could in fact use the technique. They were extremely slow, but they could do it. When they both stopped he asked them to wait for a second and before I knew it he was at my side.

"Rangiku will you assist me? "

"Sure I..."

Before I could finish my sentence I was pulled against his chest and we were moving again. When we stopped we were standing in front of the girls. After a second he let me go.

"Okay ladies by the time I'm done teaching you, you should be able to do this."

He looked at me

"Remember our game of tag?"

I nodded

"We're gonna do that around the training grounds."

I nodded a second time and took off. I felt him following close behind. We went on like that for a few minuets before he grabbed me to stop me again.

"That's two Rangiku"

I couldn't help but laugh. Without letting me go he shunpoed and we ended up back in front of the girls.

"By the time your training is finished you should be able to do that. It may not be nearly as fast. But I will continue to work with you even after you are placed in a squad."

Karin and Tatsuki both nodded, Nanao walked over to where we were

"I'll be here every day. So will Rukia, we will both help you with whatever we can."

"Thank you all, really we appreciate it."

Karin looked at Tatsuki

"Wanna spar for a bit?"

"Sure lets go."

They used shunpo to get to another part of the training facility. The rest of us gather to watch.

"They sure are progressing quick."

I nodded

"They are Nanao. I'm glad too."

Everyone else agreed. We watched them until there were finish. They sure were fun to watch. Once they were done we all said our goodbyes an headed for home. When I got home I couldn't help but wonder what Karin had told him.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and headed into the office. When I got there Captain Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk.

"Good Morning Sir."

"Morning Rangiku."  
I walked over to my desk and sat down. I was all ready to start my work for the day. But before I could even get started, I noticed the flowers laying on my desk. There were 3: a daffodil, a pink Camella and a yellow rose. With the flowers was a note

A Daffodil for you, A Camella for me and a Rose for us.

Now I know what she told him.

The rest of the two week went by extremely fast. The girls continued to train with us everyday. But they were also training on their own. The training that they were doing with Nanao and Rukia was going very well. Better than Renji and he's a lieutenant. They sparred with me at least eight times in the last two weeks. Really their physical fighting skills were the least of our worries. Both are fairly skilled as far as fighting gos. And thanks to Byakuya both girls were fast. The other nice thing is that Karin obtained her shikai on the third day. It was rather cut

_**Eleven days ago...**_

"Ha I got it!"

Toshiro and I looked up

"Got what?"

"Her name. My zanpakuto told me her name! It's Hokuagetzu. She's a giant fire dragon."

"Awww."

"Rangiku, don't."

"What captain? I was just going to point out how cute it was that her zanpakuto is a dragon considering that's what Hyorinmaru!"

"Rangiku shut up!"

I started laughing. It's always a lot of fun to embarrass my captain.

_**Present Time...**_

Tatsuki had obtained the name of her zanpakuto as well. Hers was different from anything I had ever seen. As to where Karin's zanpakuto in shikai looked like a cross between Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki and Ichigo's Tensa Zangetzu, Tatsuki's zanpakuto, Kiratsumi, changed completely once it's released. It turned into gauntlets that covered both of her hands half way up her forearms. Blades stuck out of the top of her wrist hanging over her knuckles about six inches. Also blades shot out the underside of her gantlets to her elbows. This might be a good thing considering her strongest suit is Hakudo.

So far the last twelve days, today included I've received three flowers a day, a daffodil, a pink Camella and a yellow rose. From the time that I received the first set I knew who they were from. The tenth division daffodil, the sixth division Camella and the yellow rose of friendship. There was no doubt in my mind who they were from. By the time it was all said and done I had a dozen roses. How cute is that.

Today's the big day for the girls. All of the captains and lieutenants will be there. So will Rukia since she was part of the training. I received a hell butterfly for her letting me know that she and Ichigo were heading to the first division with the girls. She also said that she had already let Nanao and Renji know.

"Captain, Rukia says that they are heading the first division head quarters now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes lets go."

We headed to the first division. When we got there everyone else had just arrived as well. Toshiro hugged Karin.

"Good luck Karin."

She smiled

"Thanks Captain Hitsugaya."

I smiled at the two of them. It was so cute that she addressed him properly. He had never once asked her to. She just does it when other people are around. We all entered the meeting hall and after just a few minuets everyone was present. The Head Captain brought the meeting to order tapping his cane on the ground.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. We are here today for the evaluation of Karin Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa. Today after some testing, we will decided if they need to attend the academy or if they can be placed directly into a squad. First I would like to test your speed. I will go to the training grounds. Once I am ready I will send word and everyone here will use shunpo to get to where I am."

He left and about a minuet later we received word to head over. Everyone then took off. Soifon was the first to arrive with Byakuya right in her heels. Tatsuki landed shortly after. Ichigo was next followed by a large group of us including my captain and myself. Karin landed right after we did. Not long after that the remaining four people entered. Karin had beat Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Iba, Kenpachi and Yachiru. We though that she had only beat the four of them, when actually she had beaten five people. Sometime after Kenpachi showed up Omeada came huffing in. Soifon scoffed

"Utterly useless!"

Once everything settled down the head captain spoke.

"I'm impressed, especially with you Arisawa. You are both faster than I expected. For the next test I would like you to demonstrate the use of kido to me."

Both girls nodded, while they were waiting for the targets to be set up Karin asked

"Sir, would you like us to go at the same time or separately?"

"One at time please. Is there any one who will help if needed."

"Renji and Ichigo trained with us sir."

He looked over to them.

"Would the two of you be willing to help?"

They both stepped forward.

"Yes Sir."

The girls took their turns demonstrating the kido that they had learned. Again the Head Captain was impressed. He looked at the girls.

"You have both obtained your zanpakuto, correct?"

"Yes sir we have."

"Have either of you obtained your shikai?"

Karin smiled

"Yes Sir, we both actually have our shikai."

"I would like to see them please"

Karin looked to Tatsuki

"You can go first."

Tatsuki nodded. Reaching with her left hand she pulled her zanpakuto off of her right side. Getting in to a fighting stance she unsheathed her zanpakuto Flipping the sheath she smashed the end of it to the hilt of her sword

"Tear 'em to pieces Kiratsumi!"

In a flash her sword was gone and her hands were covered in the small glove like gauntlets.

"Impressive. Is there anything else that you can do?"

"Well I only obtained my shikai yesterday, but they can do this."

She smashed her forearms together revealing the second set of blades.

"I take it that you are good with hand to hand combat"

"Yes Sir. I was the second best in Japan and that was with a broken arm."

"Very good. Please reseal your sword and we will move the the final part of tour testing before we see Miss Kurosaki's."

She did as she was told and handed her sword to Renji.

"The final part of your test will be for you to spar the the fifth seat from the eleventh division. Mr. Ayasegawa if you please"

"Hey Yumichicka."

"Hi Tats."

The head captain looked between the two of them.

"You two know each other?"

Yumichicka nodded

"We meet in the world of the living."

He looked back a Tatsuki  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you"

"I'd be offended if you did."

"Okay you have ten minuets. GO!"

We all watched as they charged each other. For the entire ten minuets they beat on each other. They had both taken a couple of good hits as well. At the end of the ten minuets we could all tell that the head captain was happy with what he saw.

"Thank you both, Karin Kurosaki please step forward."

She stepped forward and looked around

"Uh, I'm gonna need a little more room."

Everyone backed up to give her the space that she needed. Once she saw that she had the space that she required she got into her stance and grabbed her zanpakuto. Pulling it from it;s sheath she held it out in front of her both hands on the hilt. She then yelled

"Blaze Hokuagetzu"

The blade grew a little longer and turned black of the end of the hilt was a long thin trail of fire. When she pulled back to swing the flames crawled up the hilt. When she swung the blade a fire dragon appeared much in the same manor as Hyorinmaru. The Only difference was her dragon has a different look to it. More like the dragons I've seen in pictures for English fork lore. The Head Captain smile

"A fire dragon. I am quiet fond of them myself. Please go ahead and reseal your sword."

She sealed her sword and walked over to hand the blade to Toshiro. He looked at me

"Not a word woman!"

I laughed as Karin walked back to the head captain.

"We will now have you spar with the third seat of the eleventh division, Ikkaku Maderame."

Ichigo looked at Ikkaku

"Hurt her and I will kill you."

"Don't worry, if she fights anything like you, you've got nothing to worry about."

He walked over standing next to Karin facing the Head Captain.

"This too will be a ten minuet match. When it is over all captains are to meet me in the meeting hall. Everyone else will return to your divisions. Once a decision had been made we will summon you again. If you are ready please proceed."

They bowed to one another and then proceeded to beat the hell out of each other. When it was all said and done the were both pretty beat up. The only difference was that he was bleeding and she wasn't. Happy with what he has witnessed the Head Captain nodded.

"Now is the time for deliberation. Captains if you please."

All thirteen of the captains left. I looked at Karin

"If you want you and Tatsuki can come back to the tenth with me."

"Thanks Ran."

_**Captains meeting, First division meeting hall...**_

When all the captains made it to the first division meeting hall, Head Captain Yamamoto took his place at the head of the room.

"Let me start by saying that I am extremely satisfied after seeing the girls. Both Karin Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa have great potential."

Mayuri looked to the head captain

"Don't you find it strange that they have all these powers?"

"No, they were trained by four captains and four lieutenants. Two of those lieutenants being captain class."

Captain Ukitake nodded as he looked at the head captain

"Also while they were alive they were training with Kisuke Urahara and Yourichi Shihoin. And let us not forget that Karin is Ichigo's sister. That makes the the daughter of a shinigami."

The Head Captain nodded in agreement.

"Further more I have decided that both girls will be placed directly into squads. I see no need for them to go through the academy."

All of the other captains nodded in agreement.

"Since that is settled, are there any suggestions at to where they should be placed?"

Soifon spoke next.

"Sir, I would like for Tatsuki Arisawa to be placed in the second division as our fifth seat."

The head captain looked around the room.

"Are there any objections to her being placed in the second?"

No one objected.

"Good that is settled. Now, what of Karin Kurosaki?"

Captain Ukitake spoke again

"Head Captain sir, I believe that she should either be placed in the sixth, tenth or thirteenth division."

Head Captain Yamamoto thought about it for a moment before deciding

"Well to be honest, I believe that her being in the tenth or thirteenth would be a conflict of interest. But the sixth division should be fine. Captain Kuchiki you need a third seat do you not?"

"We do indeed Sir."

"Would you object to having her as your third seat?"

"No sir, not at all."

"It is settled then."

He looked to his lieutenant.

"Sasakibe, send message to all lieutenants and third seat Kuchiki. Have them all come here. I'm sure that both of the girls are with Lieutenant Matsumoto, she will give them the message."

"Yes sir."

_**At the Tenth Division...**_

When we got back to the tenth I took them to my quarters.

"Here this way you guys can get cleaned up a little bit."

I gave them both clean clothes and waited for them to finish. Once they were done the three of us headed into the office. Karin looked at me.

"Do you think we did okay?"

I nodded

"I think you both did wonderful."

"So what now?"

"Well now we wait for them to call us back."

We waited for about an hour before we heard the message came though.

All Lieutenants, Third seat Kuchiki, Karin Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa report to the first division meeting hall Immediately.

I looked at the two girls

"Alright girls, you ready?"

They nodded. We made our way to the first division and went inside. I took my place behind my captain and watched as Karin and Tatsuki stood in front of Head Captain Yamamoto.

"After watching both of you today, I have decided that there is no need for either of you to go though the academy. So, in saying that, you will both be placed into squads as seated officers. First Tatsuki Arisawa, it has been decided that you will be placed in the second division under Captain Soifon. You are now the fifth seat."

She bowed gratefully

"Thank you Sir."

She made her way over to stand next to her new captain.

The head Captain then turned his attention to Karin

"Karin Kurosaki, seeing as who your brother is, I expected a lot from you, I am happy to say that you didn't disappoint me. After careful consideration we are placing you in the sixth division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. You are now their Third seat."

"Thank you Sir"

She bowed and went to stand next to Byakuya.

"If there are no further matter to discuss this meeting is adjourned."

The head captain tapped his cane to the ground again and exited the meeting hall. Ichigo walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"Congratulations Sis. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Ichi."

Everyone started to clear out and I stood for a second just watching everyone. It's been a really long time since everyone has been this happy. I felt someone walking up behind me. I knew that it was Byakuya. He was standing so close to me that his chest was touching my back. I leaned back on to him and he whispered in my ear.

"I hope that you didn't forget about our date."

"No I didn't. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'll be letting you know more in the next few days."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

I heard him chuckle.

"I'll see you later Ran."

I stood up strait again and he headed back to his division. I swear the things this man does to me. Before he was out of earshot I stopped him.

"Captain"

"Yes"

"Thank you for the flowers."

He just smiled at me and shunpoed away.

I headed back to the office to finish my work for the day. When I was all finished I headed home. The last could of weeks had been really busy for all of us. I hadn't realized how tired I really was. I didn't even bother to eat. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I laid there thinking about our date. Before I know what hit me sleep took over. But a least I had a smile on my face.


	20. Byakuya

Byakuya went back to his office to finish his work for the day. When he and Renji were getting ready to leave, he looked over at his lieutenant.

"Renji, are you busy tonight?"

"No sir, did you need assistance?"

"Well, I think that I might need both you and Ichigo to help me with something."

"Okay, should we head to the thirteenth then?"

"Yes, I will have Rukia help the girls with anything that they may need. Also, they should have dinner without us."

"Really, where are we going?"  
"You'll see."

Renji continued to follow his captain to the thirteenth division. When they arrived Ichigo and Rukia were getting ready to leave. Rukia smiled at her brother.

"Hello Bya-nii. Did you need something?"

"Actually I came to talk with Ichigo. I am in need of his assistance. Would you mind helping me Ichigo?"

"Sure Byakuya."

Byakuya look at his sister again

"Rukia, please make sure that the girls have everything that they need. Also we won't be joining you for dinner."

"Of course I will brother."

She then looked over to her boyfriend

"Have fun Ichi"

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead

"I will. If it gets to late, I'll let you know not to wait up."

She nodded

"I'll see you guys later then."

She walked away, leaving the three men standing there.

"Ichigo, thank you for agreeing to help."

"It's no problem. What do you need help with?"

"Come we will discuss it over dinner."

They left the thirteenth division and headed into the first district for the rukongai. They walked until they came to one of the nicer buildings. Renji looked form the building to his captain.

"Sir, this us the most expensive restaurant in the soul society. I can't afford to eat here. Besides, don't you have to be a noble to even get into this place?"

"If Renji can't afford to eat here then there is no way I can."

He looked at both of the lieutenants

"I never said that you had to pay. And no you don't have to be a noble."

Ichigo looked to Byakuya

"We can't let you pay either. You do a lot for us as it is."

"I never said that I was paying either."

Both of the Renji and Ichigo stood looking at the noble like had just grown a second head.

"You see, this place is owned by my grandfathers brother. We don't have to pay for anything. Come, let us go inside."

Once inside, they were ushered into a privet dinning room. Before the host could leave, Byakuya gave him the first order

"Bring three bottles of the finest sake you have."

The host nodded and went on his way. Byakuya them looked to his two companions.

"Renji I am going to tell you something that I've never told you before, but I have a suspicion that you already know."

"Okay."

"I like Rangiku. Not just like her, I really like her."

Renji nodded

"You're right I did know. Just watching the two of you together you can see it. Have you told her?"

"No that is the reason I asked both of you for your help. Do you remember that game of tag that she and I played?"

Both men nodded.

"Well when I won, I told her that I would decide later what my prize would be. I told her that what I want is for her and I to go on a date in the world for the living."

Ichigo smiled.

"So you want our help deciding on where to take her?"

Renji smiled

"Well, I'm an expert on everything in the world of the living. I can tell you whatever you want to know."

Ichigo shook his head at his friend.

"Shut up Renji."

The waiter came and placed the sake on the table with three cups.

"Are you ready to order Sirs?"

Byakuya look at the others

"do you trust me to order for you?"

Both men nodded. Byakuya ordered the food and the waiter bowed and was on his way. Ichigo asked

"So about this date, What did you have in mind?"

"Well, first I was wondering if there are any festivals in Karakura this time of year."

"There are, but I don't think that is where you should take her. I don't mean to be rude but do you really want to take her to Karakura?"

"Ichi's right Byakuya. There are a lot of different places that you could take her."

"What would the two of you suggest then?"

Ichigo rubbed his chin

"Well, it would be easier to show you. Is there somewhere we could use the internet?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"The only computers in the seiritei are in the R&D compound. They wont let us near them."

"If we could go to the world of the living we could use the one at my dad's house."

"Consider it done."

For the second time both men looked at Byakuya like he had grown a second head

"Head Captain Yamamoto is my grandfathers best friend. I'm sure that I can get clearance for the three of us to leave. How long will we need?"  
Ichigo thought about it.

"We can show you quite a bit in just a few hours. It depends on if you want to make your decision then or if you want to wait. Another thing is that if you make your decision now, you will have to make reservations and pay for it then."  
Renji looked at Ichigo

"Don't you need a credit card for that?"

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant

"I have one"

"Oh"

"Will two days be enough?"

"It should but it all depends on you."

""I'll send our request to the the head captain."

He summoned a hell butterfly

Head Captain Yamamoto, I am requesting a forty eight hour pass to the world of the living for myself, Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Kurosaki. This trip isn't urgent. Although I do need to take care of a personal mater and require their assistance

Captain Kuchiki

He sent the message away and as he did their food arrived. Renji laughed

"That was fast!"

"Of course it was."

Ichigo looked down at his food

"This looks wonderful"

"Enjoy gentlemen"

As the three men sat finishing there dinner and the sake that they had ordered, a hell butterfly approached the table.

Captain Kuchiki I am granting your request for the forty eight hours for you and both of the lieutenants

Head Captain Yamamoto.

Byakuya smiled

"We have permission to leave to the world of the living. I need to go the manor and gather a few things. After we will need to have our powers sealed"

"Okay. I need to talk yo Rukia any ways. Can she know why we're going?"

"I see no need to hide it from her."

They left the restaurant and headed back to the manor. When they got back to the manor, Byakuya look to his sisters boyfriend

"Ichigo, please gather what you need and let Rukia know of our plans."

Ichigo nodded and mad his way to his room

"Renji you can do what ever you need to do until we are ready to leave."

"Yes Sir."

He went on his way to find Tatsuki. Byakuya made his way to his room to pack a small bag. He grabbed the small case with his credit cards and some money that he had converted a while back. He thought it best to get a gigai for R&D department. He sent a message to have them and delivered within thirty minuets. He double checked the amount of money he had. One hundred million yen should be enough, but if not he could always get more while hes there.

_**Mean while...**_

Ichigo went into the room that he shares with Rukia. He smiled when he noticed that she was still awake.

"Hey Midget."

"Hey Ichi, how did everything go?"

"Good. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Well remember when your brother and Ran were playing that game of tag?"

"Yes,he won."

"Right. Well he told her for winning, he wanted her to go out on a date with him to the world for the living."

"Wow."

"Yea, he asked me about Karakura and I told him that there are better places that he can take her."

"That's true, shes been to Karakura dozens of times."

"She has. So we need to get to a computer. Renji and I are going to take him to my dad's to help figure out where to take her."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two days"

"This should be fun!"

Members of the twelfth division delivered the gigai as requested. Byakuya had them placed in the main sitting room and them went to find Ichigo and Renji. He walked down the long hall. He made it to Ichigo and Rukia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Good evening Rukia."

"Good evening Bya-nii. I hear that you are going to the world of the living for two days."

"Yes it should be insightful."

"I hope so."

"I wanted to ask you, since Karin is new to the division, will you help her since Renji and I will both be gone."

She nodded

"I'm sure that Kiyone and Sentaro can handle things at our own division."

He nodded back at his sister

"Thank you. Ichigo, If you are ready to go, our gigais are ready."

"Okay, just let me grab Renji."

He walked next door and knocked

"Time to go"

He nodded and said is goodbyes to Tatsuki. They left the room and Byakuya was waiting for them in the hall way.

""lets go get our seals, then all we have to do is get in our gigai and go."

They made there way to the first division. Once they arrived they quickly received their seal and headed back to the manor. Once the had got back Byakuya lead them to where the gigais he had gotten for them were. All three were dressed comfortably in jean and a tee shirt. Ichigo looked at Byakuyas.

"You don't wear your kensekan when you are in your gigai."

"I don't take them with me."

He had already started pulling them off and was handing them to a servant. He then merged with is gigai and checked himself over

"It's been a while since I've been in one of these."

The two younger shinigami merged with there gigai as well. When the were all finished, Byakuya walked over and picked up the small bag he had packed.

"Are we ready to go?"

Both men nodded and followed him into the garden. He opened the senkaimon and all three stepped through. When they exited on the other side, they were right in front of Ichigo's house. Puzzled, Ichigo looked over at Byakuya.

The older man smiled

"No need to deal with Kisuke right?"

Ichigo could help but smile. He walked to the front door and checked the handle to see if it was locked. It wasn't which meant that someone was home. He knocked once and pushed the door open.

"Dad, Yuzu, are you here?"

"Ichigo? Ichi you're here!"

His sister ran at him hitting hit nearly knocking him off balance.

"Hey Yuzu, miss me much?"

"Of course I did silly! Did Karin come with you?"

"Sorry Yuz, not this time. But I'm sure that we can arrange for you to see her soon."

She gave him a sad smile. She then turned her attention to the other two men that came in with her brother.

"Hi uh, Renji Right?"

"Yup you remembered"

Ichigo looked down at his sister

"And this I Byakuya. He's Rukia's brother."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Byakuya. Would you boys like some some tea"

Byakuya nodded

"That would be nice, thank you."

The three of them followed Yuzu into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I'll just start the tea and let dad know that you're here"

She filled the kettle and set it on the stove to boil. When she was finished she made her way to the clinic. Byakuya looked at Ichigo

"She and Karin are twins?"

"Yea. This is the longest that they have ever been apart."

"Hm. Once I decide on where I am taking Rangiku I am going to have Rukia take her shopping. Maybe I can arrange for Karin to come as well."

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy it would make Yuzu."

Just then the young girl game back with her father right behind her.

"My son, you're home."

He managed to tackle Ichigo out of his chair.

"Hi dad, can you let me up now?"

Isshin stood and looked at the other two men in the room

"Hello Captain Kuchiki, Renji."

"Please call me Byakuya"

Isshin nodded

"So how is my little girl doing?"

Ichigo smiled

"She is great dad. She the third seat of the sixth division now."  
"Wow, That's my girl! And what about you my boy?"

"Me. I'm the Lieutenant of squad thirteen."

"Wonderful my boy! So what brings you three here today?"

"Well we need to use the computer. But is okay if we stay here? We're only here for forty eight hours."

"Of course son, this is still your home."

Yuzu finished the tea and brought it to the table. Isshin look at the group

"It really is nice to see you, but I need to get back to the clinic"

"That's fine dad, we'll see you later."

The three shinigami finished their tea and headed up to Ichigo's room.

"Huh, he hasn't changed a thing."

They all walked into the room.

"Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. I'll get the computer set up."

Byakuya and Renji sat on the bed. Ichigo turned the computer on and got the internet set up.

"Okay so what are you looking for, a day trip something over night? What did you have in mind?"

Byakuya though about it for a second

"I guess that really depends on where I decided to take her."

Ichigo nodded and went to google.

"Okay then, I'll show you different place in Europe and the United States, after that you can decide."

"Whatever you think is best."

Ichigo nodded and set up several different tabs. First he up, London.

"Okay this is London, England. One of the few countries that still has a prominent royal family. The country is home to Stone hinge and big Ben. The other cool thing is that you can tour the country on a big two story bus. Here I can show you picture during the day and at night."

Ichigo showed him the pictures and moved on to explain Paris. He told them about the Louvre and Eiffel tower.

"Over all the city is dirty. But the museum and tower are nice. You don't have to stay there."

From there he went to Italy explaining that is suppose to be extremely romantic especially the boat ride down the channel. From there he explained Rome and the history behind the opera house and the pantheon. Since the Greek Isles were close it was the next thing he showed them.

"It's a small Country, but the beaches there are wonderful and the cities of Greece are full of history."

He told Byakuya how the beaches in Spain were some of the best In the world. It would be a nice place for them just to relax.

"Okay that's Europe. On to the the United States. There are really only three places there that match what you're looking for. First is New York, the city is huge. They have time square which is a big tourist attraction. Also there is central park. At night it is one of the most romantic places is the country. You even go on a ride through the park with horse and buggy."

He looked over are Byakuya who was nodding in approval.

"The next two cities are in California. Los Angeles, Hollywood is a huge tourist attraction all in it's own. They are nice places to shop there as well. Last but not least is San Francisco. From what I've heard, no trip to California is complete with out visiting San Francisco. There you can visit the beach, walk along the pier or just walk through the city."

Byakuya sat and took in all the information that he was just given. Renji looked at his captain.

"So what do you think?"

"How long would it take to do it all?"

Ichigo looked at him

"Two maybe three weeks, why?"

"I want it all, instead of a date it will be a vacation."

"Are you sure? A trip like this is going to cost a lot"

"Money doesn't matter."

"Alright then. Lets see the best way to do this is to start in London. From there you would go to France. From there it would be Italy, Rome, Greece,Spain. From Spain you fly to New York. From there to LA, LA to San Francisco. After San Francisco you'd come back to Japan."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Renji nodded in agreement. The three shinigami sat and planned out the vacation. Things to do, places to see, hotels. When all was said and done, Ichigo looked at Byakuya.

"You do realize ow much you just spent on hotels alone right? I mean with everything you just booked it's like $500,000 in American money. It's different in different countries but man, do you have any idea how many yen you've spent today?"

"Yes the total is 40,934,947 yen."

"Byakuya!"

"I told you money is of no consequence."

"What about your air fair"

"I will book privet flights for everything."

"Okay. When you get back to japan you can just stay here."

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Well then I guess that covers everything."

"Yes, tomorrow we will go back. But before we leave I need to go to the bank and pay off the credit card."

Renji looked to his Captain

"Did you say pay it off?"

"Yes"

Renji just shook his head. Ichigo laughed at his friend

"Alright then."

The boys spent the rest of the night just relaxing. When the got ready to leave the next day Yuzu asked her brother

"Ichi, will I be able to see Karin soon?"

He leaned down and kissed his sister on the cheek

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Ichi."

She smiled and went on her way leaving the three shinigami with Isshin.

"Thanks old man, I'll be in contact with you soon."

"Alright son, we'll see you around."

Ichigo nodded to his family and the three shinigami left the house for the bank. Ichigo and Renji had decided to wait outside while Byakuya took care of his business. When he came back out they noticed that there was a banker following him with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Sir. Please let us know if there is anything that we can help you with."

Byakuya nodded to the man and he headed back into the bank. Ichigo looked at the noble

"What was that?"

"He swears that I am the best customer ever."

Both of the younger men laughed.

"Ready to go home?"

Both men nodded. The three shinigami made there way back to Ichigo's house, entered the back yard and opened a senkaimon home.

When the exited the senkaimon the stepped directly in one of the gardens at the manor. Byakuya looked at the two younger Lieutenants.

"Thank you both for your help"

Ichigo smiled

"You're welcome, but what about these gigai's?"

It's yours. You can store it in one of the empty rooms. Just ask Rukia, she will tell you where to store it. If you boys would excuse be I need to go talk to head captain Yamamoto."

"Sure thing. Come on Renji, lets head to my room."

Ichigo and Renji headed back into the manor and Byakuya headed the first division. He got to the head captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Come"

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him

"Hello Byakuya, what can I do for you?"

"Good evening Head Captain. I wanted to thank you for granting me permission to go to the world of the living."

"You're welcome."

"Also I wanted to ask for a twenty four hour leave for a trip to the world of the living for Rukia, Lieutenants Matsumoto and Ise as well as third seat Kurosaki and Fifth seat Arisawa."

"Oh, May I ask why you are requesting this?"

"I was getting to that Sir. I plan on trying to start a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Matsumoto. I would like to take her on a two and a half week trip with your permission of course. This first trip that I am requesting for the girl is so I can have Rukia get everything that Rangiku will need for this trip. Again this is all with your permission."

Yamamoto let a rare smile appear on his face

"I have not seen you take interest in any one in a very long time."

"I know Sir."

"The girls have permission to leave Saturday and I will Grant you the leave that you are requesting for two and a half week. Matsumoto has my permission as well. I think that this will be good for Ichigo and Renji. I will have them run your division while you are away. Byakuya enjoy yourself."

He left the first division and headed strait back to the manor.

When he arrived home, he went directly to Rukia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Rukia"

"Bya-nii, Good evening"

"Good evening. Rukia on Saturday you, Rangiku, Nanao, Karin and Tatsuki will be going on a trip to the world of the living. Once you get there go to Ichigo's house and pick up Yuzu. Then I need you to take Rangiku shopping."

"Shopping, for what?"

"I am taking her on a trip. This is what she will need"

Rukia grabbed a pen and paper.

"She will need thirty six outfits, ten bathing suits, eighteen evening gown or cocktail dresses and shoes to match each out fit. Plus anything else that she may need. Here is the credit card to purchase her things. And this card is for anything you or the other girls might want."

"Thank you, but this is a lot of stuff. How long will you be gone?"

"Eighteen days"

"Does she know yet?"

"No I am going to talk to her now. I am also going to make sure that all of this okay with Captain Hitsugaya. I will let her know about the shopping trip please let the other girls know as well."

She nodded and he left to the tenth division. When he arrived he knocked on the office door.

"Come in"

"Good evening Captain Hitsugaya"

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki, how can I help you?"

"Is your Lieutenant here?"

"No she is gone for the day."

"Good I need to speak with you in privet."

"Okay"

"With your permission, I'd like to take Rangiku on a trip to the world of the living. We will be gone for eighteen days. Possibly a little longer if thing don't go a planned. But because I am taking your lieutenant for an extended period I am willing to leave my Third seat to help you while we are away."

Toshiro smiled

"We have a deal."

"Thank you, Rukia will be taking her shopping on Saturday. Karin will be going to visit for the day as well."

"She will enjoy that I'm sure."

Byakuya nodded

"She will. Thank you Captain Hitsugaya. I need to find your lieutenant. Have a nice evening."

"You too"

Byakuya left the office and headed to Rangiku's quarters. He could not wait to tell her about their date.

**AN- woot were back **


End file.
